


[中译]Firenze 翡冷翠

by HayKer



Category: Hannibal (TV), 美剧汉尼拔
Genre: BDSM, Implied Cannibalism, M/M, Non-con/dubcon, Pederasty, Plot With Porn, UST, Violence, Virgin!Will, abuse of minor character, apprentice!will, artist/master AU, master!Hannibal, slow burn story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 114,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayKer/pseuds/HayKer
Summary: “我拥有天赋，”Will说，“我无法让他人看见。但先生，您二者兼备。”Will重新露出一丝微笑，眯起的双眼让Hannibal再一次地想起他与Ganymede的相像之处”，思索二人在他的画室里可能会将怎样的命运共享。“我恳请您记住，曾经您自己也是一位学徒。而后三思。”---在这篇背景为文艺复兴时期的翡冷翠的Hannibal au中，Lecter先生发觉自己难以解释地被他收做学徒的年轻英国画家所吸引。察觉到自己对于艺术的热情因Will的存在而复苏，他为捕获这个年轻人的欲望所俘虏……
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 36
Kudos: 124





	1. Il Nuovo Apprendista 新的学徒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Firenze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181911) by [eatthebunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny), [whiskeyandspite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandspite/pseuds/whiskeyandspite). 



> 为以下的启发而写：  
> “我想要一段故事。是拔杯的就好了，即使不涉及浪漫关系也可以。  
> 我很想看到Hannibal是一名画家或者雕塑家，而Will是他的缪斯。  
> 背景基于历史，虚构或者现代都不重要，我只是想看Hannibal描绘/雕刻Will。”  
> 为[Hannibal-ACCA](https://hannibal-acca.tumblr.com/)慈善协会发表。

由[ bjoart ](http://bjoart.tumblr.com/)绘制

\---

他感到空气稀薄，尽管可能是由于神经紧张；气候本身足够温和，黯淡的天空里没有雨水的威胁，云层柔软而轻盈，随风四处飘拂，似乎能途径除太阳之上以外的任何地方。

Will的手掌在他的紧身上衣*上磨蹭着，直到他将它们紧扣着背在身后。

神经的紧张也许是毫无根据的。毕竟那个男人接受了Will的请求，同意与他见面、交谈。肯定会有一个结果，否则一位如此忙碌的人不会从他的画作中抽出时间。

两个年轻女子与Will擦肩而过，手挽着手，沉浸在轻声交谈里。她们不可能比他年长太多，他放任自己的双眼在合上之前追随她们，之后重新直视前方。他的下颌绷紧，屏住了片刻的呼吸，而后缓慢地释放自己的气息，谨慎而平静。

来到这里只是一时兴起，在他沉醉于太多的廉价酒时被他家乡的旧友鼓励和怂恿。他成功鼓起勇气写了一封信，屏息等待了数周才收到回信。他用颤抖的手指捧着信纸，默读着答复。

最后，唯一使他在石头上保持稳立的，是这个他不容许错过的机会。Hannibal Lecter备受尊敬，是一位杰出的艺术家。Will只希望有一天他的创作能拥有同等的自由，受到同等的尊敬。他告诉Will是他的言语吸引了他的注意，也是他将信搁在他的画室里几周不曾回复，而当他邀请Will前来时，他希望亲耳听到这些话。

先于画作的话语，用于推销的话语。

他期盼这些话拥有足够的价值以让他生存下去，他准备了许多。

\---

Hannibal居高临下地注视着黑发的年轻男人，他站在别墅外围墙花园的阴影里，满怀希望，身姿笔挺。即使处于高处凉廊的有利视角，他仍可以看出男人的紧身上衣做工廉价，缺少衬垫，剪裁的样式多年来不曾见于任何体面的圈子。二手货，他的直觉告诉他，困于贫穷。他举起信纸，再一次地读着那些词句。

“……能够在其中一位最杰出的大师的指导下磨炼我的技艺将是一种荣幸……”

暗自轻笑着，Hannibal摇了摇头。这封信，因为这些话，在他的脑海里留下了比其他所有更加突出的印象。申请信他常会收到；实际上在他当做写字台的宽大而古典的大理石桌上，还有更多等着他去品读。所有的信充斥着阿谀奉承，令他牙关紧咬。但这一封不是。

简洁而优雅的语言，鲜少使用这个时代词藻浮华的散文，清楚地表明写出这封信的手属于一个并不是在简单逢迎的人。年轻的艺术家意在‘磨炼’他的技艺，点明他对他的能力有一定的自信；对词语的选择奇异地令Hannibal感到满意。然而，娱乐他的是，Hannibal被称作’最杰出的大师中的 _一位_ '而非他迄今为止收到的其他所有信件里所使用的‘ _最_ 杰出的大师’。

随着他抬起的手，一个穿着制作精良的血红色书束腰外衣和黑色紧身裤的年轻人出现在身旁。Hannibal转过身去评鉴他的仆人。年轻人被他压在身下，在他的热情里呜咽啜泣，却悲哀地令人难以信服的景象在他的脑海里浮现。Hannibal微笑起来；这一个很快就会被解雇了。

即使是现在，年轻男人看向他的主人的双眼里仍潜藏着狡猾。这么的年轻，这么的诡计多端；Hannibal无法愚弄自己以相信这个肌肤光滑、有着金色长卷发的年轻男人除了用肉体换得额外的金币和廉价的珠宝之外，对他还有更多的兴趣。

几乎可以肯定，年轻的仆人同样也是别墅周围许多小古董不翼而飞的缘由。

Hannibal歪着头，眯起双眼审视着他的仆人。

“Piero，请把我们的客人领去画室。记得你的礼仪和端庄。”他说道，“如果我知晓你又一次无礼了，我会惩罚你。”

纤美的年轻人将他粉嫩的嘴唇弯出一个甜美的微笑，几乎颤动着覆在清澈的碧眸上的金色眼睫。Hannibal忍住了因他明目张胆的心机而将他推下栏杆的冲动，只是将他的嘴唇抿成一条紧绷的直线。

“去，现在。”Hannibal以一种低沉而危险的声线命令道，回身重新俯视着那个用话语激起他的好奇心的年轻画家。

当Piero走近年轻的艺术家，喊着他的名字让他转过头来时，Hannibal从窗台旁转了过去；大师对目睹一场毫无疑问粗俗的会面没有任何兴趣。他最为渴望的是看见那名画家站在他的面前，听听他的双唇是否与他所写下的墨迹共鸣。

屋外，大门在金属的轻微呻吟声中打开，复又关上。

\---

Will在他被引导着穿过庭院，进入一楼阴凉的室内时发现计算自己的步数是一种简单的分神方法。走在他前方的年轻人，只不过是个仆人，却穿着比Will更加华贵的织物，这些衣服他仅仅远远地看过，从不曾有机会伸手触摸一件；一瞬间他自己的衣服，在家乡那么昂贵，此刻似乎不比抹布好多少。

他的脑海里立刻闪过各种借口，为他的外观做解释。他没有对上年轻的仆人转过来确认Will是否跟上的视线，但他可以感受到，那道盛满好奇与厌恶的热切注视，像一只伸出来触摸他的手一样滑过他的脸。

他的下颌绷紧，又放松下来，Will发觉自己缓慢而慎重地吸了一口气，然后屏住呼吸爬上了三级台阶。他呼出了一口气，这个动作使他的下巴抬起，双眼看向前方，随后他明白了。画家的凝视，他毫不怀疑，在他感受到时，会燃烧得更加热烈。

他被引到了一条走廊上，一侧敞开，未经修剪的嫩绿树叶在圆柱间摇摆穿梭，当他被带到一个角落里时，他意识到自己并没有准备好与Hannibal见面。

也许这就是最初的计划，让Will毫无准备，在他潜在的导师面前茫然无措，或许这只是这个被派来迎接他的年轻人开的一个残酷的玩笑。无论如何，Will安静地叹了一口气，他静候着，发觉他的肺里不再充满更多的气体。

在中途停下脚步，Hannibal的双眼因这次突然相遇而睁大。他皱起了双眉，将视线从明显受惊的年轻画家转到正站着冲他平静微笑的金发碧眼的青年身上。Hannibal要求Piero将客人引去画室，从而让这场会面能有正式的氛围。然而，这个年轻人却犯下错误，带着他穿过了Hannibal的私人通道——一次本该优雅的初次介绍，因为这看似偶然的相遇而显得尴尬。克制住想要惩戒男孩儿的冲动，Hannibal弯起一个微笑，目光转回瘦削的黑发青年身上，他正盯着他左肩后方的某处。

没有视线交流。

对于一个人来说，想要避免过分冒失地与一个像他这样享有金钱和声誉的人对视并不奇怪，但对一切目光交汇的回避让Hannibal对这位年轻的英国画家更加好奇。

近距离看去，Hannibal意识到他比他先前从高处设想的要更加有魅力。尽管他的品味严重地向Piero所代表的天真无邪的形象倾斜，Hannibal仍然发觉面前的年轻人有一种诡秘的吸引力。

英国人只比Hannibal略矮一点，却看起来更加精瘦纤长。他的头发，比翡冷翠现下流行的发型稍长一些，在他的额头和耳朵上漂亮地卷曲。Hannibal看得出来有人曾试图让它们顺服，但他的别墅所在的山丘上的微风将它吹成一团惹人喜爱的凌乱。他有一双蓝色的眼睛，在黑色睫毛的阴影下蕴藏着风暴般的暗沉灰色，Hannibal发现自己正在思索如何轻易地再现这种色彩。男人脸部的线条有一点歪斜，鼻子偏离中心，比Hannibal通常喜欢的人显得更加苍白憔悴；然而，其效果并非引人不快。实际上，唯一让年长的男人觉得有些遗憾的是那条因黑发画家的双唇绷紧而形成的严肃直线。

“日安，你一定是Graham先生。我为我们见面的唐突而道歉。看起来我的仆人迷失了方向。“ Hannibal说道，他的口音为他的话语增添了一丝独特的韵味。他抬起一只手指修长的手，指向右侧柱廊构成的走廊，”请随我去我的画室。我们会在那儿谈。“

在他看到年轻的男人跟上了几步之后，Hannibal转向Piero，阴沉地打量着他。这个男孩是否是故意错选了通往他画室的走廊以激怒他？在Hannibal的怒视下，年轻的仆人面色变得有些苍白；Piero仅此一次对自己何时逾越了界限有正确的认知，他转身沿着走廊从相反的方向跑走了。

Will控制着他的步伐，保持着一个舒适而不紧不慢的速度，直到Hannibal跟上了他并做了个手势，邀请年轻人带领他们走向画室。他们没有讲话，尽管他们身高之间的差异并不明显，Will仍觉得身旁的男人令他显得矮小。

这位Lecter先生的举止，从他的地位、姿态和能力中流露出的自信；没有特别令Will开始自我怀疑，但它的确令他有所思虑。

他们走进的画室相当宽阔。一个干净而开放的空间，让Will急促地吸了一口气，屏住了呼吸。它本身就是一件艺术品，被漆成暖棕和象牙的色调；柔和的光线融进天鹅绒般的色彩中，仿佛使屋外的一切静默，变得毫无意义。尘埃在光线中形成轻柔的漩涡，无形无声地落在桌子和画布上。

与Will过去绘画的地方相比，这里堪称天堂。

他缓缓地呼吸，让气流舒缓他的肺部因努力屏息而产生的灼烧感。转向那位大师，Will在短暂的脆弱里与男人视线交汇，而后继续凝视着他的耳朵后方，追随着另一束照耀在彩绘的风景上的光线，允许自己体悟日光是如何改变了整幅画作的感觉，为颜料和油彩染上深度、温度和生气。

“这里非常美丽。”他说着，轻轻地吞咽，转了过去，双手在背后紧张地相扣，“我感谢您抽出时间与我谈话。”

Hannibal一直看着年轻人观察着他周围的环境，他的双眼扫过布满大多数墙面的巨幅油画。当年轻的画家抬起下巴迎接光线时，大师微微蹙眉。

_这儿，这个角度……对……_ 他暗自想着，用暗沉的双眼描摹男人的颈项与强壮的下颌连成的优美弧线。Graham先生抬起头，盈满风暴的双眼捕捉到光线，在转瞬间变成了晴空的蔚蓝的模样令人全然地迷醉。 Hannibal看着年轻人转过头对上他的视线，尽管短暂，却让他感到一丝窒息。就在他苍白的皮肤下方，英国人的双颊覆盖着深色胡茬的阴影，与黝黑的意大利人是如此不同……

Hannibal意识到他正紧盯着他，眨了眨眼，将目光转移到画室的墙上。他点了点头。

“这是一个……令人宽慰的地方。不太因循守旧，但我享受我的画作在阳光下变得温暖的样子。” 他微笑着说。他的视线落到右侧尚未完成的画布上，放任自己的注意力变得模糊。

当作品完成的时候，它将会是对 _掳走伽倪墨得斯（Rape of Ganymede)_ *——当今流行的委托主题——的另一种描绘。然而这一幅，在预定画作的主教暴毙而亡时，他就把它搁置一旁；现在Hannibal看见了潜在的可能。一位黑发的Ganymede……

Hannibal转向年轻的英国人，露出一个笑容。

他挥挥手，打发了两个好奇地看着他们交谈的学徒；当他们快速而安静地离开，将他们二人单独留在这间阳光明媚的画室中时，Hannibal向后靠在了宽大的大理石桌上，双臂环在胸前。

“现在，Graham先生，请你亲口告诉我为什么我应该接收你成为我的学徒？”

“你在我的信中看见了潜能，“他说，”即使尚未见到我的任何画作。某些东西促使你写下了回信。“

他叹了口气，双眉微蹙，而后允许自己再一次观察这间画室，感受将他接纳在内的空间。

“先生，我可以告诉您，我如何注重细节，出现在我的画作背景中的每一个人如何成为一个人，通过使他们独立为个体的表情和衣着。我可以精确地告诉您再现夕阳下海洋的色彩所需的颜料成分，“ 他朝大师某一幅未完成的画作示意，”但这些仅是技巧。技巧可以习得，可以传授。每一位学徒都会向你展示他们的技术，以获得一个追求更多的机会。”

他抬起头，再次与Hannibal对视，另一次短暂的视线交汇，他的双唇紧抿，喉结滚动，双肩挺起使自己看起来高一些。

“我拥有天赋，”Will说，“我无法让他人看见。但先生，您二者兼备。”Will重新露出一丝微笑，眯起的双眼让Hannibal再一次地想起他与Ganymede的相像之处，思索二人在他的画室里可能会将怎样的命运共享。

“我恳请您记住，曾经您自己也是一位学徒。而后三思。”

\---

用刀尖扎着一个新鲜的马铃薯，Hannibal凝视着餐厅里的阴影，在思绪中迷失。

他因敏锐的智慧对他的这作品产生了兴趣，难以置信的生机的火光在这位年轻的英国画家身上燃烧，令Hannibal在惊异中缓缓抬起了他僵冷的双眉。

然而，在Graham先生结束了他有些冒失的演讲后，Hannibal仅仅是沉默地站着，望着他。在大师无声的审视下，年轻人再一次开始将自己封闭。

随后，用一些有失礼仪的简短话语说明他将在明早给他回答之后，Hannibal将年轻的男人草草打发。

坐在他孤独的餐食前，Hannibal思考着他的失语是否的确经过计算——一种试探站在他的画室里，如同沉沉余烬的年轻男人的手段。

还是，他在自欺欺人？他想着，将一块熏制的舌头浸在香草奶油沙司中。

若他只是单纯地、尴尬地因看见了在他面前的年轻人身上燃烧着的纯粹的美而变得哑口无言。

叹了一口气，Hannibal推开餐盘，双肘支在桌上，额头紧贴着手指。

英国人尽管很年轻，但仍然比Hannibal通常接受的学徒要年长。毫无疑问，这位Graham先生会养成不良的习惯并且会因改掉它们而气恼。他不会说意大利语。他显然很高傲，有着难以相处的性格。定然不会像导师所喜爱的那样易于管教。Hannibal轻声低笑，想起了年轻的男人眼中对他的挑战。

_难道这不是你想和他亲自见面的原因吗？这不是吸引之处所在么？_

捏了捏鼻梁，大师绷紧了下颌、

太过年长。一次糟糕的投资，浪费时间，使人分心。是他静谧的画室里，动荡产生的迹象。

_那为什么你切实地考虑要接受他？_

他从椅子上站起。最终的决定可以等到早晨。

“Piero，”Hannibal厌倦地说，“和我来。”

金发的男孩儿从阴影中走出，跟随他的主人顺着走廊走向别墅后方的宽阔卧室。

\---

Will拒绝乞求。即使在悲惨的时刻，唯一剩下的选择就是乞求，Will也没有这么做。他绘制壁画和粉刷房屋，出卖他的劳力去做那些将他脑子里每一盎司的创造力都抽取、榨干的工作，但他不曾乞求。

并且他现在也不会这么做，又一次站在别墅的大门外，抬头看着蜿蜒而上攀至二楼的葡萄藤，有一些已经足够接近石柱了，以优异的抓力威胁着。他看着熹微的晨光爱抚过嫩绿的藤叶，将阴影驱逐，迫使他们在别处喑哑。

别墅保持着寂静。

他前一天离开了这儿，带着肩上感觉似乎是愧疚的重量。他找到了自己的声音，向大师陈述了他原本要说的话，然后他发觉男人无言以对，最终开口的时候对他简慢无礼。也许他犯下了一个错误，寄希望于一个创作了如此精美的画作的男人，一个不止一次打破世俗的常规，以作品向世界展现一些新意的男人，会给他一个机会做同样的事。

内疚很快转变为怒火，一夜之间化脓溃烂，刺痛了他的自尊，变成一嘴酸涩。

Will再一次前来不过是为了像个男人一样接受拒绝，为了在他承诺一旦他找到了自己的前路就会再次见他时直直看着大师的双眼。他不会乞求他重新考虑，他不会将骄傲出卖给他。

他被门铃被拉响时大门打开的速度吓了一跳。另一边站着昨天被派来迎接他的男孩儿。那个有着一头金色长卷发和蓝色大眼睛的男孩儿，在示意WIll跟上前面色阴沉地盯着他。Will睁大了双眼；沿着形状姣好的颧骨是一块新生的红紫斑驳的瘀伤，当男孩转身带他穿过走廊时，Will很难不注意到他的蹒跚。

尽管他穿越的走廊与前日不同，Will发觉他从另一侧进入了画室，思索着这里曾经是否是某种有屋顶的中庭。抬起双眼，他看见了远处的墙上是一条长长的露台；由圆柱支撑着，通过梯子爬上，Will可以看到其中装满数个书架的书籍和卷轴。

“你喜欢阅读吗，Will？”大师带有口音的声音从他肩旁传来。

Hannibal先生，身着一件宽松的白衬衣，外罩亮红色的绣花绸长袍，站在占据房间一隅的宽大大理石书桌旁边。用一只被阳光晒成深色的大手拿着Will的来信，年轻的男人朝他走去时他正低头看着它。

Hannibal叹了一口气；昨晚睡意并未轻易降临。

_太年长。一次糟糕的投资……_

Hannibal抿住嘴唇，将视线转移到面前年轻的英国人身上，他挑衅地抬起下巴，风暴蓝的双眼里含着明显的失望。那一刻，有一些东西令大师改变了他的决定。Hannibal几乎想要大笑出声，但仅仅是将嘴唇放松成一个轻松的微笑。

“怎么一副挫败的模样，Graham先生？你自以为了解我的想法吗？”他问道，一边眉毛抬起，嘲弄地看着年轻的男人。

“我想我知道很多。”Will说，双眼眯起，但他露出了与Hannibal一样的笑容，“但吐露得很少。我的言辞不像您的一样拥有声誉，先生。”

他又看了大师一会儿，才将视线移开。他只知道他能看见什么，而Will往往比他想要的看到得更多。或许这是他尽可能避免眼神接触的理由。他同样能从无生命的物体中看出更多，汲取足够的东西。

他再一次吞咽，在回答早一些的一个问题前点了点头，接近眼神交流的一瞥，以便在再次移开视线时不显得粗鲁无礼。

“我喜欢阅读。这个技能会对我作为学徒有所裨益吗？”

他改变了重心，终于再次与Hannibal全然对视，强迫自己保持视线，直到从大师脸上掠过的阴影消失得无影无踪，在他令人愉悦的微笑背后流露出一丝赤裸的恼怒。Will发觉他自己的怒火也增长了一点。

“我想，”他补充道。

这不是Hannibal所期待的谦逊回应，触到了他愤怒的边缘。年轻的英国画家有一个易怒的性格；疑心重重，敏感急躁，以及对人微乎其微的恭敬。

Hannibal几近将他遣走，但当Graham先生将他的视线移开，Hannibal看见了一些令他蹙眉的东西。对，那儿有着他可笑的骄傲……但还有一股悲伤，隐匿在他的双眼带有明显的渴望看着画室充满阳光而空气流通的空间的模样里。年轻的男人聪慧而敏锐，这两样将为他的导师带来好处。或许……

他再一次允许他的眼睛汲取着年轻的画家身上阴郁、甚至悲剧性的美感；拥有黑色卷发和英国人艳若桃李的肤色的Ganymede。Hannibal突然被男人的幻象所击中，双眼愉悦地半阖，双颊泛起红晕，他感到在他的深处有一些东西蠢蠢欲动。转身面对着古典的书桌以掩盖他突然急促的呼吸，Lecter先生将折起的信纸丢到桌上，快速开口，语气公事公办。

“你将立刻开始。我通常会要求一小笔学费，全凭善意的给予，以支付你的装备费用，但我想你已经将你所有的积蓄花在了这趟旅程上，”导师说道，转过身来，抬起一只手阻止任何辩驳，“这不重要。然而，我想要强调一个重要的细节：这里不是你会在维奇奥桥（Ponte Vecchio）*任何一个简单的研习班*……我以我自己的方式做事。同样，也不会有一份合约规定你在我手下学习的时间——我可能随时选择把你赶走。话虽如此，一旦你证明了你的价值，你将会挣到一份菲薄的薪资。你将与我的其他两名学徒一起学习，”Hannibal指着两个在木槽里调制新鲜颜料的男孩儿说道，“我希望你们好好相处；他们都比你年轻，但呆在这儿的时间比你长。”

Hannibal顿住，考量着站在他面前的年轻英国人。

“Graham先生，在这里我们专注于油画，但我们也会涉及 _湿壁画_ 和 _干壁画_ *。我能否假设你对此感到熟悉，即便未掌握实际的技术，一些简单的概念？”看见英国人点头，Hannibal继续道，“很好。那就解决了。现在——我们会一起吃午饭。我期望你能在一个小时之内带着所有的行李回到这里。我的别墅将作为你的住处。”

随着他的最后一句话，导师双臂环在胸前，允许自己露出一个扭曲的微笑。

“有任何问题么？”他问道。

Will的眼睛大睁，信息的涌流好似永无止境，并且随着每一刻变得更加令人难以置信。不知为何，早晨最初的失望，为了优雅地接受拒绝并自己想办法离开大陆而累积的肾上腺素并未找到它预期的发泄口，反而在一个冰冷而令人不快的瞬间回流进Will的血液。他感到呼吸不畅。

“谢谢您。”他所做的只是眨了眨眼睛，转过身去振作精神。他的行李不多，但在他设法弄到一间房的旅馆和别墅之间的距离只有消耗大量的能量才能在一个小时内往返。

“谢谢您，Lecter先生，我——”他顿住了，咽回他的问题，这些疑问不会为他赢得导师的任何好感。他想到了金发男孩儿脸上的淤青，想到了为何大师答应了他。“我没有任何问题。”

他对上Hannibal微弯起的眉毛，简单地点了点头，当被允许离开时，径直向楼下和大门走去，不曾回头。

那些肾上腺素，他发现，在帮助他下山走回寄宿处时非常有用。

\---

为什么。为什么是那个Will抱紧他胸前装着行李的麻布袋时在他的血管里搏动的单词，装着他的画卷和画笔的包裹随着他的飞奔沉重地撞击着他的脊背。

为什么男人答应了？

Will清楚他当时非常粗鲁，没有表现出男人所习惯的尊敬。他看见了愤怒滑过男人的面容，使他的双眼变红。他感觉到了他的整个举止的转变。他望着愤怒变成愉悦，又变成一些截然不同的东西——他没有漏掉导师在回答他之前转过身去背对着他这一点。

Will将身体靠在门上，额头紧贴着冰冷的金属，合上双眼，大口粗喘着。

他站了很久，但无人注意，直到那个金发男孩儿再一次引他进屋。

“先生，您午饭迟到了。"男孩儿告诉他，带着他穿过现在对他而言很熟悉的小径进入别墅。不过，不同于爬上楼梯进入光线充足的画室，Will发现他被引入了一条稍阴暗一些的走廊，尽管同样令人印象深刻，但显然它只为让别墅的居住者看到。

“主人从不喜欢迟到。”

他的房间，Will注意到，很小，但足够摆下一张床、一张能放下一本书和一根蜡烛的小书桌和床脚用于放他的衣物的小箱子。一扇窗户，高高开在墙上，允许足够的光线进入以显示它不是朝东的；冬天这里会很冷。他快速把东西放在一边，用手梳理了一下头发，跟着年轻人去吃午饭。

迟到。

在导师明白地告诉他何时过去的时候。

并没有被带去别墅内部的某个地方，Will察觉到他被引着穿过厨房，走过一扇敞开的门，到了屋外一个阳光明媚的露台上。他的双眼因面前的景色而睁大；别墅的外墙如同其他地方布满藤蔓，但在这里，彩绘的平底翁紧靠着砖石，每一个都盛装着看起来不同的香草。石板是一块块巨大的灰色石头，周围镶嵌着红色小砖，构成一种微妙的图案。当Piero不耐烦地将他往前推了一把时，他看见露台的一端摆放着一张长桌。导师和他的两位学徒，以及其他几个他认为是家庭侍从的人坐在那里；既温馨又不同寻常。

Piero从他身边走开，在桌子边坐下，拿起一片面包咬了一口，抬起头忸怩地看了Will一眼。

Lecter先生静静坐着，衬衫袖子卷至肘部，手中拿着一杯红酒。他面无表情地看着Will，将酒杯举至嘴边浅啜一口。

“你迟到了。”他说，低头拿起一颗橄榄，咬下一口咀嚼着，然后他举起一根修长的手指指着年轻的男人，”我说过一小时。“ 咽下果肉，年长的男人从桌子中央的篮子里拿出一片面包。将其撕成两半，他朝着Will皱眉。“你看得懂书，却不会看钟？”

Piero开始对着杯子咯咯直笑。一声刺耳的噪音，Hannibal让男孩儿安静了下来；他的双眼在Piero身上多徘徊了一会儿，表情难以读懂，而后将视线转回Will身上。

“因为你迟到了，你错过了午餐。”导师说道，咬了一口柔软的白面包，“去画室等着我们过去。”低头看着他的食物，大师彻底地打发了Will。

Will站了一会儿，感到空虚和羞耻。导师让他离开，但他可以感觉到其他人仍在或偷偷摸摸或明目张胆地看着他，欣赏着别人的耻辱，大概是为了一个替代。

一言不发，Will转过身，平静地回到了别墅。

他很快找到了画室，当他被这个地方所容纳时，他感到肌肉从紧绷的压力里放松。

Hannibal没有说明午饭会持续多久，Will有一种会比往常等更久的预感——为了让他充分理解那句话。他感觉肚子饿得难受，但无视了它，吞咽了一下以湿润他的口腔，随后才允许自己熟悉这个他将要在其中工作的空间。

他慢慢地走来走去，让双眼保持在中等的距离而不是汲取着呈现在面前的细节。他没有去看桌子和架子，水槽和长凳。他看着它们之间的空间，一个人能侧身溜过去，这样可以到达窗边，或者看着某一些几乎有着光环的作品，周围留下了其他画作所没有的空间半径。

这好像导师的命令和权力还在空气中久久不散，即使他本人并不在此。

Will将它们沉沉吸入，闭上双眼，聆听着屋外微风拂过树叶，和隐藏在树叶后的丝丝蝉鸣。他嗅闻着油彩，混满了残渣和颜料的水半干在桶里，或者因尚未倒掉变得污浊而肮脏。

当他睁开双眼时，感到空间温暖了起来。

Will的思绪回到屋外的遭遇，回到他受到的冷漠和打发。这是一场表演，也许某些东西是被计划好的，只为了让Will明白在坚持自己的规矩时男人的不容置喙。或许这只是个巧合。他回忆着男人的姿态，袖子卷起，红酒端在手中，在注视着Will的时候故意喝下一口。

他的手指渴望着画纸和炭笔，为了描画那双眼中的情绪，他举杯时手腕的倾斜，当他的双唇分开允许酒液滑入时介于冷笑与假笑之间的弧度。Will张开他自己的嘴唇，缓缓叹了一口气，走到窗前，穿过他先前看到的空间，双手分开搁在窗台上，额头贴着冰冷的玻璃。

大约半个小时过去了，男孩嬉闹的声音才充满画室外的走廊。两名学徒中较小的那个，不超过八九岁，长着一头浓密的黑色卷发，在看到Will站在画室中时突然停下脚步，睁大棕色的眼睛盯着他。另一名学徒，有着蓬乱的茶褐色头发的清瘦少年，从瞪大眼睛的男孩儿身边挤过，评估地打量着Will.

“你从扫地开始。”他假笑着说，他的英语有很重的口音，“然后刷洗地板。”

Will感到自己因愤怒而牙关紧扣。被一个男孩下令让他感到屈辱。但那个男孩——他提醒自己——比他来得更久，是被Hannibal选为学徒的，而不是自己找他请求一个位置。

他转过身，询问去哪儿可以找到扫帚、水桶和抹布以进行他的任务，然后安静地离开。

\---

Hannibal谢过Nario的新鲜蔬菜，离开了货摊，将一个成熟的西红柿放在鼻下，闻着它美妙的清香。许多人仍把番茄当做观赏植物，因它们与有毒的茄属植物的亲缘关系而惧怕食用这一点逗笑了他；他本人没有这么胆怯。摇了摇头，大师吹着口哨，沿着蜿蜒的小径往他的别墅走去。

到家后他径直走进厨房，将篮子存放在阴暗的食品室的木架上，而后抽出了他在村子里取到的信件。挂着微笑，他又拿出了一个成熟的李子，在手中转了一圈之后咬下一口，又甜又酸的果肉相当美味。结束了自己的差使后，他不再为接受英国人做学徒的决定感到那么矛盾。也许它根本不是一场赌博。

大师穿过别墅，抵达画室，一进去就看见Graham先生正弯着腰，刮着在石地板上结块的石膏。

_怎么回事？（What on earth？）_

他转过身，看见Leo藏在一个梯子后面，脸红得彻底。小Giacomo的眼睛因为导师的回归睁大得和猫头鹰一样，Hannibal思考着他是否是游戏的一部分。他叹了口气，打了个响指以吸引英国人的注意，将信件和李子放在桌上。

“你在做什么？”Hannibal在年轻的男人转向他时问道。

这个问题换来Will短暂的蹙眉，但没有回答。他的脊背因长时间蜷曲在他原来的位置上刮着他确信不可能变干净的地板而疼痛，他的手指被擦破了皮。他慢慢地呼了一口气，让空气离开他的肺部，在鼻腔里嘶嘶出声，他绷紧了嘴唇，抬起了头。

“准备工作区。”他看着导师小心地说道，尽管他能感到两个男孩正从他们找到的任何躲藏处望着他。他不会说出真相让他们满足。他们或许会因虚假的命令而受罚，但他会被看做一个无法解决自己问题的软弱的人，而软弱，Will可以看出，是导师不会容忍的东西。

“我有时间，先生，所以我很早就开始了。或许早上你会给我其他的任务。”Will的眼睛没有离开Hannibal的衬衫衣领，坚决地集中注意力，就像坚定地避开导师的双眼一样。当双腿开始颤抖摇晃时，他适时地跪了下来——他一直蹲着干活，尽可能避免灰尘弄脏他的衣服——等待着一个回应。

也许这个，就像午餐一样，是另一个考验。另一次公然的激怒。

Hannibal目不转睛地盯着年轻人，只是对他的话感到有点惊讶。

_荒谬可笑而毫无理由的骄傲_ ，他想道。

向后靠着桌子的边缘，重新拿起李子，他思忖着他的选项。如果他想挑战Graham先生，他必须要惩罚他们三个，这可能会让他的学徒们之间变得更难相处。另一方面，如果他顺着这个谎言……好吧，它仍旧是个谎言，并理应受到惩罚。 他又吃了一口李子，看着英国人的眼睛飞快地瞟了它一眼又移开；这个男孩一定很饿，但这是他自己的错。

点点头，导师对Graham先生说道。

“通常我会把清洁工作留给我的清洁工。”他皱着眉道，“我的学徒不会浪费他们的时间去刮地板。然而，既然你看起来沉浸其中，我会让你继续。”他向四周看了一圈，意识到他，实际上，他有一段时间没有让人清理画室地板了。“这个工作应该会持续到你今晚休息的时候。明天是新的一天，而你会被布置一些 _合适_ 的任务。”最后一句话是他看向Leo的时候说的。Hannibal告诉过他让Graham先生只用在这里一直等着他回去。瘦高的青年吞咽了一下，挪开了视线；下一次导师让他带话给别人时，他毫不质疑自己将会遵从命令。

Will刚刚咽下——他的愤怒、他的骄傲、折磨着他的胃的饥饿感——缓缓低下了头，短暂地抬起双眼，看向Hannibal。他没有说任何话，没有寻求进一步的指示或证实，回到了他的任务上，报复性地在石膏上擦拭抹布，直到它变得湿软，从原处脱落。

\---

蜡烛成为画室里唯一的光源，温暖而柔和，Will的双手在颤抖。他的头很痛，膝盖因为跪在那里完成他的任务而磨得生疼。他没有停下，一次都没有。他没有抬头看向任何一个做着自己任务的男孩儿，年幼的那个在回到自己的作业上前一直愧疚地望着他，年长的那个依旧沉默而冷淡地避开Will的注视。

他把抹布丢进水桶里，将手浸在水里，嘶嘶抽气，只是为了感受冰冷的水没过他发红的关节。它们在水里仍在颤抖。

当他再一次拿起抹布时，他把它拧干，刚好在丢回去之前能擦干他的手。当他放松双肩，将它们转至该在的地方时，并不能很好地压抑痛苦的呻吟。他抬起一只手压在脖子上，缓解那里的热度和汗水。

他需要一次热水澡，时间足够长以让他放松肌肉，缓解紧张感，为明早做好准备，这样他的双手就不会继续颤抖。

他将脑袋后仰，缓缓呼了一口气，让空气逃出肺管，合上双眼享受着冷水从指间顺着背部滴下，能够站立而不用再次跪在这片地板上的简单快乐。

怒视着手上的信纸，Hannibal把它重读了一遍，挫败感在他胸膛中燃烧。通常画家在现场完成壁画，但Medici*兄弟坚持要预定在他们的别墅建成前浇筑和绘好的壁画，而且要用的石板一块比一块大。不仅对Hannibal来说为浇筑石膏而准备新框架不切实际，将它们毫发无损地送达并安放也是几乎不可能的。荒谬。这不可能做到的。他们将不得不把碎片重新拼在一起……接缝会很明显，客户们不会被打动的。

_该死的Medici小鬼和他们不消停的攀比。_ Hannibal咬牙切齿，合上了双眼，计算着这个荒唐的尝试所需要的额外费用。这会花费他超过——

听到一声轻柔的声音，Hannibal睁开眼，为面前的黑暗皱眉。他因这个月的计划焦头烂额，没有注意到现在有多晚了；画室为一片漆黑，只剩他桌边的几根还亮着——Leo一定是在离开前点亮的——还有一些在房间另一头遥遥燃着。

最开始Hannibal为发觉这么晚还有人在工作而感到困惑，甚至有些恼火；通常他才是最晚离开的人。然而，当他看见年轻的英国人跪在温暖而摇曳的烛光里时，他的呼吸被卡在了喉咙中。Graham先生跪坐在他的脚跟上，仰着头，一只手轻抚着后颈；年轻的男人脊背优美地弯曲，下巴抬起，向后伸手的模样让导师突然感到一丝脆弱。Hannibal可以透过他自肘部曲起的手臂上穿着的薄亚麻衬衫看到Graham先生柔韧的肌肉，他因水珠悬在年轻人的脖颈和手指间的景象而浅浅地叹了一口气；它顺着他的脊背流下，将他的衬衫变得透明，潮湿的布料沿着脊柱的S型紧贴着他的皮肤。

他是如此绝对地，令人心碎般地迷人。

手指迅速抓起一段炭笔，在这一刻消逝前，大师开始快速地素描。

_那里……烛光勾勒出他胸膛的轮廓。用深色模糊地描绘头发，不用很精确。只需要捕捉这一刻。那双唇……打开得如此……_

Hannibal迅速素描着，竭尽所能补充着更多的细节，但当Graham先生听到炭笔摩擦纸张的声音而放下手转过头来时，一切都结束了。心脏快速搏动着，嘴唇有些干燥，在那一刻，大师比多年以来任何时候都更深刻地感到自己活着。这位年轻的英国画家不知何故引燃了他内心的火焰；画他的画像曾经只是一时无聊的想法，现在成了叫嚣着的迫切需要。他被……震惊了。

意识到他仍紧盯着年轻的男人，他强迫自己低头回到自己的画纸上。然而，当他听到一声微小的呻吟时，他再一次抬头看了过去，望着Graham先生颤抖着站起来。看到年轻的男人如此虚弱，让他后悔做出不让他享用公共的午餐的决定。一件琐碎的小事……只是为了挫挫那毫无止尽的骄傲。

Hannibal突然心疼起了男人，独自一人来到陌生的城市，承受着一位严苛导师的随心所欲。他轻笑着摇了摇头，慢慢站了起来。

“Graham先生，”他唤道，“请到这里来。”

望着年轻的男人踩着疲惫的步伐走近，他怜悯地微笑着。

“我知道你一定累坏了。然而，你需要先吃点东西。”导师说道，双眼含着新的欣赏吸收着男人面部的细节。“和我一起吃晚饭吧。一顿简餐，很快就能做好；我向你保证，你很快就可以休息了。这不是……一个命令。是一次邀请。如果你选择加入我，请在一刻钟后到餐厅找我，在你稍稍清理一下自己之后。” Hannibal转向桌子端起一支蜡烛。回忆烛光在年轻男人湿润的皮肤上闪烁的景象，他绷紧了嘴唇，而后面向Graham先生。“如果你最终决定加入我，我将非常高兴。”

Will让这句话挂了一会儿，没有回答。此时，一顿饭的想法非常诱人，即使是一个命令，他也会毫无怨言地遵从。尽管他并没有忽视，这是一次邀请，一个深思熟虑的邀请。

他轻轻低下了头，维持了一会儿，最终站得更加笔挺，抬起双眼与导师的在光线昏暗的房间里相触。

“这应该是我的荣幸。”他说道，一直捉着男人的视线，直到他点头回应，而后以简单地转身让他离开。

当Will离开画室时，他挺直了背，脚步谨慎但轻松；笑容难以察觉但因通过一些莫名的考验而真诚。

这一次，他不会再迟到了。

\------

注1：紧身上衣： _Farsetto_ 一种贴身的男士外套，最初流行于西班牙，中世纪晚期到17世纪中期在西欧地区传播。

注2：掳走伽倪墨得斯： _Rape of Ganymede_ 希腊神话，美丽的牧童伽倪墨得斯被化身为一只鹰的宙斯掳去奥林匹斯山担任酒童和男宠。

注3：维奇奥桥： _Ponte Vecchio_ ， 位于意大利佛罗伦萨阿尔诺河上的一座中世纪的石头拱桥。它以沿河而建的商店而闻名，这在过去是很常见的。屠夫最初占领了商店;现在的租户是珠宝商、艺术品交易商和纪念品销售商。

注4：研习班： _Botteghe, Bottega的复数形式_ ，艺术大师的工作室，次一等的艺术家、学徒或学生通过参与绘制作品学习的地方。

注5：湿壁画和干壁画： _Buon fresco & A secco_，两种不同的壁画画法。湿壁画用耐久的熟石灰颜料溶解于水，然后绘制在新粉刷的熟石灰（LIME PLASTER）泥壁上，有不易剥落、不易龟裂、色彩鲜明而保持长久的优点，更有肌理的细腻、色彩层次丰富透明的特点，适于光泽焕发、色调辉煌的描绘。干壁画将颜色研磨于黏合剂（BINDER，如酪蛋白溶液或蛋胶乳剂）中，然后涂在凝固了的灰泥上，其结果是令人愉快的、中等明度的亚光粗糙表面，其效果近似湿壁画，但明亮度及纯度不如它。

注6：Medici：美第奇家族是一个意大利银行业家族和政治王朝，创立于1434年，1737年因为绝嗣而解体，促进了钢琴和歌剧的发明，资助了圣彼得大教堂和圣玛利亚德尔菲奥雷教堂的建造，也是达芬奇、米开朗基罗、马基雅维利和伽利略等文艺复兴时期著名艺术家的赞助人，极大程度地促成了文艺复兴如今的辉煌。他们也是从宗教改革开始到特伦特会议再到法国的宗教战争的反宗教改革的倡导者。


	2. Un pasto condiviso 共进晚餐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _望着Will的表情如同深潭泛起的涟漪般微妙变化，大师想知道当英国人看着他时看到了什么。仅是短短几瞥，那双风雨如磐的蓝色双眸就能汲取如此之多，令人惊奇_

Hannibal将甜洋葱切开，因新鲜脆嫩的香气而微笑；快刀将一半切碎后，他将其与一小块黄油和一些蒜蓉一起放进了铜锅里。把锅架在柴火上方的三脚架上，Hannibal转身回到桌子旁边，看见Will正踏进房间。

年轻人的视线从他身上移开，端详着他巨大的厨房里的细节。大师知道这里大概与Graham先生所熟悉的非常不同；Hannibal听说过由于害怕火焰吞噬一切，英国人在房屋外单独建造乌黑的炊事楼的故事。

两相对比，Hannibal的厨房位于别墅中央，一个宽敞的空间，一张巨大桌子摆在中间，既是准备食材的地方，也在天气渐冷时替代餐桌。后墙挂满了各种铜锅，为大砖炉建造的烟囱被两扇覆盖着常青藤的直棂窗夹着，白日里让明媚的阳光照进厨房。插在墙上和桌子两端的铸铁烛台里，高质量的蜡烛明亮地燃烧着；与开放式燃木烤箱里的火焰一起，他们摇曳的暖黄火光使空间变得温暖而明快。

厨房里弥漫着翻炒洋葱和大蒜的味道，Hannibal在看到Will喉结滚动时微笑了起来。这个男孩一定饿坏了。

“欢迎，Graham先生。请坐，给自己倒杯酒吧。”他说道，指了指桌子对面的陶罐和酒杯。

Will在按照要求动作之前犹豫了一会儿，而后给自己倒了足够而不显得粗鲁的酒，但仅仅喝了一小口。他的肚子几乎因饥饿而拧痛，酒液的作用与抚慰它恰恰相反。

在他的房间里，他花了些时间挑了一件干净的衬衫，在冷水中洗净了双手，当流水刺痛磨破的皮肤时不住瑟缩。他没有足够的时间洗澡，但无论如何都将他的头发梳理出了服帖的表象。

今天一天十分难熬，他已经精疲力尽；然而，存在着一些东西，一些当大师整天看着Will时将他深深影响的奇异魅力，一些Will感觉几乎像是一种物理的拖拽，促使着他进一步探索，去亲自发现的东西。Hannibal仿佛滔滔不绝的江水，变幻莫测而危机四伏，奔流了足够长的时间，将致命的暗流和漩涡隐藏在水面之下。

Will又喝了一口酒，双手交缠捧着酒杯，望着Hannibal来回忙碌。

转身从炉火上方的干燥架上抽出几根香草，导师快速地用杵在臼里把它们捣碎。将香草放入正在慢炖的铜锅，他又从充当水槽的大盆里拿出了几个放在那里冷却的，烫过的番茄。果皮在他将西红柿放在桌上、抽出菜刀时就几乎自行剥落了。

年轻的男人双眼大睁地看着Hannibal给西红柿剥皮，然后用锋利的刀刃将它们切片。

“那些是什么？”他问道，双眼好奇地眯起。

“西红柿，”Hannibal回答，因英国人惊恐的神情咧嘴一笑。

“但先生……它们有毒！”年轻的男人大声道。

低声笑着，Hannibal摇了摇头。

“不，它们肯定没毒。”他愉悦地回道，铲起那些红色又湿漉漉的薄片，丢进锅中。锅中混合的酱料滋滋作响，Hannibal用抹布将桌子擦净，摊开了一层薄薄的意大利面饼。“只是因为某物与一种有毒的植物有亲属关系，并不意味着它同样有毒。”Hannibal微笑地看着他的新学徒脸上怀疑的神情。

“你将必须学会信任我。”他说，低头看着面饼，快速用一把短而尖的小刀将它切成条。“正如我之前所说，我更乐意打破常规；然而，这不意味着我有毒死我年轻的学生们的喜好。”

抬头看向Graham先生，Hannibal露出了笑容。

“以及，在今晚，当我们像这样相处时，”他说，指指空荡的房间，“你可以直接叫我Hannibal。”

Will抬起头，厨房中的香味几乎足够让他为了这样一顿饭冒生命危险。尽管他认为如果大师想要毒死他，他不会用他自己也会吃的东西下毒。

“Hannibal。”他重复道，陌生的异国词汇缱绻在舌尖，令人愉悦的沉重。他考虑回报以同样的礼仪；除了Hannibal，没有人在几次简短的交谈之外仍如此正式地称呼他为Graham先生。

“那么，让我们之间平等一些吧，”他说，“如果你对我使用头衔，而我却称呼你的教名，那样太奇怪了。所以今晚，Will就够了。”

他再次啜饮了一口，酒液将他从心脏到指尖温暖。烹调的香气几乎令人陶醉——诱人而美味——他思索着这次表演的目的是什么，为什么他会在没有其他人这么做时被邀请与Hannibal共进晚餐。

他想知道Hannibal是否坚持经常以这种形式为他的房客做饭。

“你不与其他人一起吃晚饭吗？”他最终开口问道，语气轻柔，一个温和的询问。

Hannibal的手悬停在装满滚烫盐水的锅上方，一道微小的皱纹在他僵冷的前额上形成。缓缓摇了摇头，他在回答之前将意大利面丢进锅中，随即用长柄杓搅拌了一下。

“不，通常不会。我为亲手为你服务而抱歉。”Hannibal说道，声音低沉。静静地站着，他看了一会儿沸腾的水面，用布包住他的手将铜锅从火上端下来。

“你的仆人呢？”Will问，望着Hannibal将意面转移到角落里水池上看起来像是铁丝篮一样的东西里；水穿流而过，留下窄而平的面条。Hannibal将它们分进两个陶碗中，转身将西红柿从烤箱里拿出来。将酱汁舀起浇在每一份意大利面上，他将成果摆在Will面前，再加上中午剩下的一篮子面包。

在年轻人的对面坐下，Hannibal弯起一个抱歉的弧度。

“Piero？看起来我正在寻找一个人来替代他。他……在其他地方找了工作，”他撒了谎，从篮子里拿起一个小鸡蛋面包，蘸了蘸番茄酱。咬下一口，他抬头看了回去，发现年轻的英国人正带着一副奇怪的神情注视着他。

Will思考着已被说出口的话，更多地，思考着那些未被说出的。这个谎言是浅白的，正如这件事与他无关，他没有权利追问更多的细节一样显而易见。相反，他将注意力集中到面前的食物上，望着Hannibal吃掉了一些他自己的那份，看起来不为西红柿所困扰。

小心地，Will伸手从篮子里拿起了一片面包，像Hannibal那样品尝了番茄。

味道很不寻常，但远非令人讨厌。Will吞下了面包，强迫自己在咬下另外一口之前等待片刻。即使他非常饿，他也不会在导师面前表现得举止粗鲁。

“我希望你不会因这个损失而感到不便。”Will说，拿起叉子开始恰当地享用他的晚餐。他想知道Piero的离开是否是Hannibal脾气暴躁或缺乏耐心的表现。他回忆起这个男人是如何没有给他学徒期时长的保证的。

意大利面相当美味——味道浓郁，口感新鲜，与番茄混合在一起，作为Will一天中唯一的一餐非常完美——他将注意力集中于此。除了向男人询问他的工作，或者粗鲁地质问他无权知道答案的问题，他什么也说不出来。

双眼在他专注于他的晚餐时自由地流连于年轻男人的脸庞，导师可以发誓Will立刻就察觉到了他的谎言，这激起了他的兴趣。

“不，我没有太大的不方便。佛罗伦萨，和边缘的村庄，充斥着想要找一份相似的工作的男孩儿们，”他回道，撕开另一个小圆面包。

想到正在别墅下方山丘里挖好的地窖中缓慢滴答鲜血的肉块，大师饮下一口红酒，朝着Will微笑。

“这样简单的一餐符合你的喜好吗，Will？”他询问年轻的英国人，望着他将食物送入口中，“或者你更喜爱更丰富的东西？小牛肉，也许？”

Will露出一个微笑。他仍在逼迫自己缓慢进食，去尽情品味佳肴而不是用它塞满他的胃。目前为止，这种耐心被证实是值得的——一切都美味非凡。他再一次端起酒杯，喝了更多的酒。它使他的食物显出了一种微妙的风味，在将杯子搁置一旁前，他让这种滋味停留在舌苔上。

“这已经比我所习惯的要丰富许多了。”他承认，他允许自己抬头看了一会儿，而后将视线小心地转向Hannibal头的一侧，这样他就不必直接和他对视。

“我不太习惯于食物在我面前被准备好，”他说，稍稍歪了歪头，补充道，“或者为了我。如果这只是简单的一餐，那么小牛肉将会是一场盛宴。"

他把手腕搁在桌子上一会儿，进餐中的暂停，再一次注视着导师。男人在这里看起来舒适很多，尽管 _放松_ 用来形容Hannibal几乎是错误的。他好奇大师是否有过片刻放松，如果他曾允许自己这么做的话。这个想法，奇异地，令Will感到一阵寒噤，他深深地吸了一口气，移开了目光。

望着Will的表情如同深潭泛起的涟漪般微妙变化，大师想知道当英国人看着他时看到了什么。仅是短短几瞥，那双风雨如磐的蓝色双眸就能汲取如此之多，令人惊奇。

兴致盎然地，Hannibal意识到他一直用着指尖在桌面上勾描着Will周围的负空间，一滴撒出的红酒成了他的媒介。将手指抬至唇边，他看见Will的双眼捕捉到他的动作，他微笑了起来。

到目前而言，Will Graham是一位相对保守的晚餐同伴，而Hannical发觉自己处于一种不同寻常的状态。他习惯于独自吃晚饭，这样就能够整理一下白天的思绪，避免多余对话的单调冗长，而Will从不多话。然而，大师的脑海里总是盘旋着一些可能让年轻人敞开心扉的话题。见过Will唇角闪过的模糊微笑后，Hannibal思索着他能够做些什么以让年轻的男人对他产生好感。

Hannibal将他的碗推开，向后舒服地靠在椅背上，看着Will吃完他的晚餐。烛光对年轻人英俊面容的渲染令人着迷，Hannibal浅啜了一口酒，无所事事地想着年轻的画家是不是曾经有过许多情人。相比男人他更喜欢女人吗，还是，像Hannibal一样，二者皆可？Will面颊晕红、双眼迷蒙的模样浮现在Hannibal的脑海中，他低笑了一声。在Will戒备的注视下，导师抬起一只手，挥散了了年轻男人的怀疑。

“我刚才在想，你一定认为我相当古怪，竟然连你的作品都不曾看上一眼就将你收做学徒——我想你带来了几卷画作？是吗？很好，实际上，我非常厌恶英式风格，如果可以这么称呼的话。全然缺乏对人类生理的了解，彻底忽视黄金分割……《神圣的比例 _(De divina proportine)_ 》这本书还没有被翻译成英文吗，还是你们的学者回避钻研任何不是源于日耳曼的东西？”Hannibal嗤笑道，脸上露出一个明显的笑容，故意逗弄着年轻的男人，“还有色彩！太可怕了。所以我坐在这里，思考着你的画卷是否也会同样冒犯我的双眼。告诉我，Will，你描绘美，还是描绘传统？”

Will静静听着，看着Hannibal又编制了一个谎言，思索着这个男人曾否像他巧妙地操纵谎言那样玩弄真理。

“我画我所看见的。”他轻声回答道，不确定桌子下方他的手紧挨着大腿颤抖是由于对导师言辞的愤怒还是他自己的精疲力尽。事实上，他并不觉得Hannibal说的话有所冒犯——他们两人中没有一人的创作遵循传统和常规，尽管导师的作品会被视为革命性的，而Will的只会被看作奇葩。

“就如同你画画是为了让你作画的对象大开眼界。”他谨慎地补充。他能够看到那道诡秘的阴影再一次滑过Hannibal的眼底，就像之前Piero粗鲁地说话时和Will拒绝承认他今天的任务是两个愚蠢的男孩给他的恶作剧时一样。

在那么一瞬间，这阴影将他吸入——令人窒息，无法抵抗。Will与Hannibal的双眼对视的那一秒太过漫长，在他漫不经心地驱散它前，他看见了年长的男人在脑海中所看见的景象：

_一双手，强壮而布满老茧，被易碎的石膏和油料磨损，紧贴着他的皮肤，扣住他的双肩，锁住他的喉咙，施加着压力……_

Wil猛然动了，却没有明确对他的身体下令，现在站在大概里桌子一步远的地方，单手撑在椅背上以保持平衡，另一只手于身侧紧握，勉力控制着冲刷着他的血管的无名怒火与嗜血欲望。

当年轻的男人仿佛被浇了一头冷水般的突然站起，Hannibal被惊到了。他看着Will的胸膛随着他的呼吸起伏，仿佛他刚刚跑上山顶。心中困惑，他缓缓地起身，看见Will睁大的双眼里充斥着怒火，双唇紧抿。

_这是怎么了？_ 他想着，兴趣高昂。

将一只手伸到Will面前，做了一个让他冷静的手势，Hannibal温和地笑了笑，眉毛扬起一个关切的高度。

“Will，你还好吗？你看起来就像见到了撒旦本尊，”他问道，保持嗓音低沉而友好。“我说过的话不可能如此失礼，以至于让你惊恐地离开了座位。这不是我的本意——我只是对你的作品感到好奇。”

Will缓缓摇了摇头，眨着眼睛，直到Hannibal可以看到瞳孔缩小，蓝灰的色泽重返方才被黑暗占据的地方，好似墨水被流水洗净。当他再一次看向Hannibal时，WIll的表情既充满歉意又诡异的清明。

"我很抱歉，先生。“他呢喃道，一只手贴在额上，手指背部压在颊上。”这一天让我筋疲力尽，我已经不是我自己了。“

他再次摇了摇头，喉结上下滚动，而后Will终于看起来回到了原来的状态，注视着Hannibal却不与他对视。

“或许明天早上，在您给我布置任务之前，我可以给您看看我的作品。”他说道，提出了一个弥补他的诡异行为的建议。

“当然，”Hannibal点点头，回答道。当年轻的男人主动提出要帮忙收拾时，Hannibal心不在焉地让他离开了。

目送Will僵硬地走入走廊的阴影里，Hannibal眯起双眼，陷入了思绪之中。他有一种奇异，但不容置疑的感觉，那个敏锐的年轻人不知如何窥到了高墙之后他的模样。

在温暖厨房摇曳的烛光里，Hannibal优雅弯起的嘴唇缓缓勾成了一个明显的笑容。

\---

Will回到自己的房间，脊背紧紧贴着房门，双手牢牢地箍住手臂以阻止它们继续颤抖。

他以前对别人也有过类似的反应，当他看得足够深，他的意识足够开放以允许他人的思想和情绪将他入侵时。这是他不再与旁人对视超过短短几秒的原因，是他决定将自己与他的艺术隔绝，拒绝绘制肖像的原因，当画中人透过画布看来……

他吞下了唾沫，低下头靠在木门上，回忆着他所看到的。他所感受到的暴力，被包裹在一个如此完美而可控的框架中。他曾认为这位大师在选择纪律和接受一名陌生的画家进入他的画室上表现得很奇怪，但他从未预料到他体内潜藏着如此明目张胆而毫无歉意的残忍。

大师是危险的。他冷酷无情、令人恐惧，而Will看到了他。

_你看起来仿佛见到了撒旦本尊。_

Will的喉结滚动，睁开了双眼，透过窗户遥望着星星缓缓从漂浮的云层后显现。

也许他的确看到了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal·痴汉·撒谎精·唬烂王·沉迷美色·无可救药·Lecter


	3. Fottuto 交缠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _他清楚男人是在刻意试探，双眼里黑暗的愉悦因看见Will臣服，看见Will屈服于男人的欲望与力量而勃发。令人愤怒又残酷无比，而从某种程度上说，绝对的幼稚。Will闭紧嘴唇，强迫心跳慢下来。几分钟后，他摇了摇头。_

数月来的第一次，Will没有从睡梦中带着一身冷汗惊醒，而后挣扎着去够缠在双脚之间的毯子。

他颤抖着被冻醒，心跳如擂鼓，因为有那么一会儿，他回想不起他是怎么来到这间屋子里的，或者，这间屋子是哪儿。惶恐使肾上腺素的寒流在他的体内流淌，让他蜷缩得更紧以挽留任何身体上经过一夜残留的温暖。

还未到黎明时分，Will头顶右上方的小方窗里只有深蓝的夜空和安睡在云层之间的星星；夏蝉哀婉起伏的鸣声为夜晚的尽头唱着小夜曲，Will逐渐控制住了自己的寒颤。

当知觉随着温热的血流回归四肢，他仔细检查了身体——疼痛无处不在，从他蜷曲的肩膀到他紧紧攥着毛毯的发白指尖。慢慢地，他让思绪从容地在前一天的事情中展开，从早晨大师接受他当学徒，到他错过的那一餐和随后的惩罚。

他感到自己的身体进一步放松下来，专心整理着思绪，将紧张从肌肉转移至大脑。

他记得那顿晚餐，如此不同寻常，大师毫无畏惧地切碎了本该有毒的水果，以一种对Will而言堪称挑战的方式吃掉。他记得食物的温暖，鲜美的口感和微甜的红酒。他记得每一次用谎言饲喂Will时，大师的双眼如何眯起；而当望着Will轻松将它们看穿时，下眼睑如何愉悦而优雅地上提。

在回忆起他看到了什么之前，Will强迫自己坐着。或许是因为他无法忆起；只有心脏的一种熟悉的搏动，对某种东西的幻视…… _某种东西_ 。

Will甩了甩头，冰冷的手指穿过头发，使它看起来整齐有序。外面，透过窗户，他可以看见天空缓缓变亮，仅仅足以显示黎明的到来，但也足够在新的一天里使他更加清醒。 他已经习惯于每天数日子，单纯地希望新的一天会更好，因而他现在的处境看起来几乎是虚幻的。

他在一位大师名下做了学徒，他的作品在Will还是个孩子的时候就俘获了他的灵魂。他被准许与他一起工作，向他学习，磨练他的技艺，并且头上有屋顶庇护，腹中有餐食温暖。水、红酒、更暖和的衣服……Will露出了一个微笑，站了起来，赤裸的双脚踩在冰冷的地板上，他嘶嘶吸气，找到靴子穿上。

别墅很安静，只有屋外轻微的声响暗示着花园里有一个醒着的仆人。Will找到他唯一一件保暖的披风，被小心地叠在他的包里，把它披在肩上，允许自己站了一会儿，让身体与织物分享温暖，然后拿起了两根皮管——他带来的画作——离开了房间去往画室。

也许他可以在导师再一次要求之前用他的作品给他一个惊喜，在仅因毫无准备的出现在他面前就再一次将男人激怒之前，表现出他的主动。

\---

Hannibal双腿交叠地坐着，左手收拢在肋骨前，另一只手端着杯子举在唇边，他凝视着未完成的画作。他把它拉到了房间中央，放在一个展示架上，正好沐浴在初升的太阳透过画室巨大的窗户照进的光线中。

即便没有完成，背景已经全部画好了，那只鹰只需要几次简单的笔触就能让他满意。只有画面的主体，Ganymede，是一种朦胧而无形的形象。撮起嘴唇，大师往热饮表面呼了一口凉气，皱起了眉。色彩很好——真实而丰满——构图是正确的。他微微抬起了头。这幅画有些小，宽只有两英尺多一点；下委托的主教本来打算把它挂在卧室的一块秘密嵌板上。通常，Hannibal偏好更大的画布，它们会激发一种敬畏感，不过这个尺寸里有一些暧昧的东西取悦了他。

脚步声从房间的一端传来，Hannibal眨了眨眼，从幻想里脱离，转头看着他最新的、也是迄今最有趣的学徒穿过晨曦中寒冷的画室向他走来。Will高昂着头，脚步从容地走近导师。Hannibal克制住了诱惑他嘴唇扬起的笑意，抬起了眉毛，点了点头。

“很好。你早早地来了。”他说道，在通常摆在古董书桌后面的宽大橡木椅上坐直了身体。将手从温暖的身侧抽出，他接过了Will递给他的皮管。“我很欣赏这样的主动，Graham先生。”他说，嘴唇弯起一个微笑，“现在，让我们看看昨晚将你从我的桌前赶出去的话是否有它的依据。”

Will的双眼和Hannibal的对视了一会儿，转头去看摆在展示架上的那副画。大师清楚地知道昨晚并非他的话语将年轻人从他的桌前驱走；真实的原因无疑会是一些可以用耐心和信任从Will口中哄诱而出的东西，就像引诱一只野鸟在他摊开的手掌上吃食。

看着Will风暴般的双眼快速吸收着画中的细节，Hannibal又一次被那蓝灰色的凝视背后明晰的智慧所震撼。大师站起了身，思考着如何才能吸引这名热切的年轻人离他更近一些。那里有幽默，他看得出来，还有激情。怎样才能最好地解放这名站在他身前、双眼一如既往挪向别处的孤独生灵身上的这些品质呢？

“你想要一些咖啡吗，Will？”他问道，刻意用教名称呼年轻的英国画家。

Will转过头，看着Hannibal提起那个厚实的有盖陶罐，深色的眉毛因怀疑或者困惑而紧蹙。

“咖啡？”他问道，风暴蓝的眼睛里充满有趣的疑惑。

“是的，”Hannibal笑了，“我相信你至少听说过它？”当年轻人摇了摇头，嘴唇带着导师理解为尴尬或者懊恼的情绪而绷紧时，Hannibal意识到不断地指出英国人知识的缺乏不会给他带来任何好处。

“你当然没有！”他笑着说，“很抱歉，我有时候有点忘我。这是一种穆斯林的饮料……源自非洲。我在威尼斯有很多的生意，毕竟供应品之类的东西很难弄到，那里有一些商人专做异国的买卖。来……你一定要尝尝。”

不等Will回答，Hannibal从桌子背后的架子上拿出另一个杯子，用一块干净的抹布擦去其上的石膏粉末，倒了半杯冒着热气的黑色液体。他从布袋里拈起一撮糖撒进去，又加了一撮肉桂粉，而后用他自己杯中的小银勺搅拌几下。导师微笑着将它递给了年轻人。

\---

杯子在Will掌心发热，有那么一会儿他什么也没有做，除了捧着杯子，汲取着它的热量。他甚至不能确定该不该信任导师给他的东西。然而，昨晚那顿饭里的西红柿即使在休息之后也没有对他造成任何伤害。某种程度上，他充满好奇，但也完全懵懂无知。他不知道老师过多久才会厌倦重复，厌烦澄清事实的欲望。

杯中的液体看起来很浑浊，毫无吸引力，如果Will允许自己这么想的话。它看起来就像肮脏的河水。但气味很奇妙；苦涩里带着一点肉桂香。小心翼翼地，他将平底杯举至嘴边，浅浅嘬了一口。

那种苦涩，他发觉，给他的印象最深，而他费了很大功夫才没有在表面上对这份好意表现出畏缩。为什么会有人喝这种东西？他对这个毫无好感；口感粘稠而粗糙，正如它本身的样子。他丝毫不觉得它能够解渴，或者填满某人的胃以避免饥饿。它给他的舌头和鼻腔带来沉重的负担，然而未加思索，他又喝了一口，双眼看着刚刚将自己的杯子放回桌上的导师，似乎对其中的饮料感到满意，尽管Will并不。

\---

缓缓展开画布，Hannibal看出它们就像昨晚他所抨击的风格一样：对正确的比例毫无关注，颜色花哨……导师快速地扫过，但很快意识到，带着不小的沮丧，他的困惑见长。令他大为震惊的是，他发觉他的双眼为面前的杰作所吸引，就像男人的双手被光洁的肌肤所吸引一般。

_不，这不可能_ ，他想着，胸膛一片火热。

Will笔下的人物四肢被拉长了，却并没有显得滑稽可笑，反而为他们注入了一种优雅而微妙的风韵。用色非常大胆，明艳而不自然，但它们在画布上如同乐曲一般，为欣赏它们的双眼婉转歌唱。视线转向画室墙上他自己的作品，Hannibal惊怖地发觉自己画出的人物相比起来如此矮胖而毫无生气。舔了舔嘴唇，吞咽着，Hannibal低下头，克制住自己想要将这些画卷撕成碎片，以将自己从那个惊人的结论里释放的冲动。

它们如此美丽。

精美绝伦。

Hannibal看着年轻的英国人的作品，言语无法触及从他身上涌出的情感的浪潮；当泪水润湿了他的眼眶时，Hannibal快速地眨掉它们。曾经，Hannibal是那颗冉冉升起的新星；他因被公认为革命而新颖的画作而跻身大师之列。但随着太多的岁月流逝，他的作品变得陈腐。千篇一律。在他的双手中，Hannibal捧住了未来。

整理好表情，他让自己轻啧以显示烦恼，一边将这些杰作卷好，收回皮管里。

“它们几乎达到了我对英国人的期望。你还有很多要学。”他说道，试图舒缓他剧烈的脉搏。嘴唇弯起一种嘲弄的同情，Hannibal朝Will摇了摇头，“你等待了这么久才成为学徒是一种遗憾。”

\---

当导师拿起他的作品时，Will将视线转向沐浴在晨曦中的画作上。艺术是一件私密的东西，一种神奇而深刻的体验，Will清楚它要求自己的空间。无论导师对他的画作感到满意或失望，他需要让自己不受Will视线的影响地鉴赏。

听见大师的话，Will转过身来，杯子靠近他的脸，掌心温热，手背仍暴露在画室冰冷的空气中，咖啡的蒸汽舔舐着他的双颊，也使它们变得温暖。他眨了眨眼，允许失望的情绪在皮肤下蔓延——他早就料到了。但导师的眼中还有一些东西，一些让他不敢与Will对视的东西。这还是自他们说话以来的第一次，令Will感到好奇，失望将他渗透，却没有将他切得粉碎。

大师对他的画作中的某些东西感到好奇。好奇就足够了。

“没有人能教导我如何画我所见。”Will说道，“我拥有视觉，如果不是技术，先生，而这些里只有一种可以传授。”

看到导师再次紧绷的样子，Will几乎笑了起来，他或许因为自己对批评公然漠视的态度而恼怒，或许是因为Will没有立刻向他寻求帮助。他会得到帮助的。他现在是一名学徒，但他远不是一个蠢货——这个男人不会因肤浅的吹捧和全心的关注就此姑息。

突然将皮管丢在桌上，Hannibal离开了书桌，指着远处墙上未完成的大幅画布。

“我们将从头开始。你将学会画草。”导师说道，声音生硬。

Will眨了眨眼睛。

“草，先生？”

Will呈给大师的作品包含了大量的细节。有一些是肖像画，还有一些静物，还有一些是他素描再根据记忆上色的故城风景。在所有人看来，对阴影的描绘都是精确的，背景的细节都处理得一丝不苟。画草几乎是对年轻人的一种侮辱，然而他除了在思绪中点了点头外，什么都没做。

在他面前的画作只对懂行的人而言是未完成的。对于一个门外汉，细节都在那儿，作品已经完成。然而，其中没有微妙之处，没有东西可以暗示拂过芦苇的微风，或者当手掌抚过草叶时的感觉。那些微妙的笔触，Will无法解释，但就是不在那里。

他拿低了杯子，将它保持在靠近腹部的高度，大部分咖啡还在杯中，他没有喝。当他舔过嘴唇时，他还能尝到咖啡的苦涩。

“我很感激，”他小心地说。

\---

一当大师在准备好的画布上为新的委托打完了草稿，他就让Leo开始为背景层层上色。房间的对面，小Giacomo高高地站在梯子上，正在与Will在同一幅画上辛苦工作。小男孩儿在处理云彩上有着非凡的才能，而Hannibal尽可能多地令这种天赋得到运用。

画室的中央，Hannibal眯起眼睛，歪着头，望着黑发的英国人缓慢地描绘着牧场上的草地。Will的双手相当平稳而有把握，他为这片单调的绿色增添了从未有过的微妙动态。Hannibal咬紧牙关，视线飘向放在古董书桌上的皮管。他除了将人都赶出这间屋子外什么都不想做，这样他就能将双眼再次落在Will的画上。欣赏它们。独自一人。

不，不要单独的。他想要让骄傲的年轻英国人坐在椅子上，一遍又一遍地质问他所有的画技。他想知道 _如何_ 以及 _为何_ 不可估量的美会诞生于这样一双手上，一双不过是……

_一双不过是什么的手？_

Hannibal摩挲着自己的脸，手指缓缓刮擦着下巴上斑白的胡茬。Will Graham是什么？一个外国人。的确，但Hannibal也是；他在佛罗伦萨呆了近三十年，但他出生于立陶宛公国，而且他的口音始终将他标记为一个外邦人。Will穷困潦倒，但大师同样出身卑微；早年的孤儿生涯教会了他贫穷的含义。

他的双眼落在他提供给Will但几乎没有被碰过的那杯咖啡上，皱起了眉。

_未经打磨的。_

这是当他转向英国人时从他脑海里蹦出的词。Will的作品是对他为人的反射：未经打磨……有些不修边幅，粗鲁无礼，没有受过良好教育。和令人消沉的美丽。当年轻男人忧郁的蓝色眼睛看过来时，Hannibal不得不挪开视线。令人烦闷的情绪在大师内心深处燃烧着；忿恨和嫉妒撕扯着他脑中的冷静。年轻人回到画作上时，Hannibal又将暗沉的双眼移回他的身上，任由情绪冲刷自己。欲望。怒火。他的手紧扣住杯子。在它碎裂在掌中前放回桌上，他转身离开了房间，大步流星地往他花园中的避难所走去。

\---

Will屈起手指，缓缓向掌心弯曲，又慢慢向外伸展直到指节上的皮肤绷紧，指尖泛白。一遍又一遍地重复。

餐桌还没有完全准备好，尽管他被告知要坐在那，让家中的仆人为他布置妥当。其他两个学徒坐在附近，年纪小些的离Will近一点，带着孩子气的惊叹看着Will缓慢的运动。Will发觉这个男孩儿既好奇得可爱又机敏得烦人。

他只是稍微偏了偏头，当Giacomo飞速将脑袋转开，装作他从没看过一样时，他觉得他的嘴唇翘了起来。Leo给了Will一丁点的注意力，和新的学徒给他的一样少。自从年轻人让Will去刷地板之后，他们连两个词都没说过，Will发现他不为损失潜在的伙伴感到失落。

早晨过去得比Will预料的更快。他发觉自己沉浸在单调而重复地细化草地里，他的呼吸平稳，双眼半阖以想象出那种变化，而后将它注入颜料中。描绘细节时，Will总是迷失自我，总是放任他的思想漂往它想去的任何地方。在他的少年时期，他就发现给它这么做的自由会舒缓夜晚噩梦的侵袭，让他得以看向人们的双眼却不看穿他们涂抹其上的面具。

当他感觉到男人的眼睛在他的脊背徘徊，在他的后颈画出古怪的线条，使他感到一阵寒冷时，他看向了导师。鬼魅的爱抚在男人离开他的画室并不曾返回之前就变得火热。

Will注意到导师没有来用餐，即使最后一个碟子已经摆好，仆人们都坐下开始吃饭。Hannibal还是没有出现。

奇怪的是， Will察觉到自己笑了，最开始很隐秘，随后变成了一种更为明显而阴暗的东西，双眼凝视着餐盘，想象着向导师指出如果他不按时参加午餐，他将不被允许吃饭的场景。Will把一片面包送到嘴边——柔软而新鲜，在阳光下的温度足以说明它可能尚未从早晨的烘烤中冷却——并想象着导师没有离开，像Will无声地服从他的命令一样遵循Will的指令，而是做出了回应。想象着他低沉的嗓音和眯起的双眼，还有当阴影从一定角度落下时，他的轮廓如何变得锋利。

一想到这里，一种诡异的激动顺着他的脊柱滑下，还有一种他无处安放的，细碎而冰冷的拖拽，就在他的心脏背后。如同一段恐怖的记忆，或者被记住的梦境。他忽略掉这种感受，满怀心绪地咀嚼着面包，当他听到Hannibal的脚步声落在冰凉的石头上时，他转过头去看着他的到来。

\---

无论是花园里的散步，还是当他坐在山脚下小娼馆舒适的椅子里，望着他点的那个年轻人用嘴辛苦地取悦着从腿间粗糙而斑白的毛发中伸出的硬挺得几乎令人痛苦的权杖时喝下的那杯红酒都没有让Hannibal的情绪改善多少。

_今天要有棕色头发的？您确定，先生？_

紧咬牙关，大师闭上了双眼，后仰起头靠在深色的缎子上。仅仅几分钟后，他发出来一声沮丧的低吼，用鞋跟将男妓*踢开。丢了一把硬币洒在受惊的男人的大腿上，Hannibal整理好他的紧身裤，将长袍放回原位。不发一语，他将空酒杯搁在门边的桌上然后离开，他的挫败感如此强烈，以至于他错觉身边的空气都在滋滋作响。

在返回别墅的路上，Hannibal不带什么幽默感地低笑了一声。年轻的Graham先生成功钻进了他的皮肤下，大师平生以来第一次感到完全的不知所措。他想要撕扯这个男人，切碎他，将他蒸馏，将双手沉入他的精华，并将英国人的秘密据为己有。他想要将Will那令人疯狂的美紧握在赤裸的双手中……他想要完全占有它。纯粹是疯了。

当他看到空荡荡的画室时，大师快速走向被他丢弃在大理石桌上的皮管。打开它们，他小心翼翼地展开那些画卷，带着一双充满渴求与贪婪的双眼，他倾倒于英国画家绝美的画作，直到胸膛中的隐痛变成他感知的所有。

\---

现在，缓缓走向长桌外端他的座位，Hannibal让视线掠过那些未在他眼下聚集的人，拒绝落在那双微微眯起，注视着他的到来的蓝灰色眼睛上。皱着眉，他立刻伸手够到陶罐，给自己到了一大杯深红色的酒液，匆忙间有几滴溅到粗糙的桌面上。他对午餐的胃口消失了，相反地，大师啜饮起葡萄酒，以平息使他呼吸困难、感到皮肤紧绷的躁动。餐桌很安静，每一个人都在专心于他们面前自己的那一盘冷洋葱馅饼和撒着茴香的香肠，而大师发觉这样的安静令人烦闷。喝了一大口酒，Hannibal绷紧了下颌，最终抬眼对上Will直白的视线。

Will没等多久就将视线移开了，让自己忙碌于解决盘中的食物。

他总是吃得很快，或许是一个由于多年缺乏食物，始终害怕如果他不对食物表现出足够的热情，他所得到的会被很快夺走而养成的习惯。他控制住了自己狼吞虎咽的冲动，学会了一种更加文明的用餐方式，但他仍察觉到自己比其他任何人更早地吃完。

他模仿着Hannibal，浅浅啜了一口红酒，伸手去拿另一片面包。

桌上紧绷的气氛仿佛带着电，Will好奇其他人是否注意到了，只是单纯地无视了它，或者他们一点也没有注意。

他冒险又看了导师一眼，感觉他的脸色因目光而变黑——那双眼睛更加暗沉，神情既像是一副怒容，又像是一种相当危险的笑容，然而大师的嘴唇并没有偏离那条绷紧的直线。

Will舔了舔嘴唇。移开了视线，在男孩儿有时间挪开之前，捕捉到了小Giacomo的目光，他丰满的双颊因再一次被捉到正盯着人看而变得粉红。Will感到自己放松了，想到这个男孩对他是这么感兴趣，因为他既不能和他讲话，又不能不让自己呆呆地看着他，一个微笑柔软了他的嘴唇。

他轻轻地在桌子底下用自己的腿蹭了蹭男孩儿的，当另一个震惊得几乎要从凳子上跳起来时回到了自己的食物上。小声笑着，他缓缓撕断牙齿之间的面包，嘴唇包裹食物，仔细地咀嚼起来。他可以感觉到Hannibal的眼睛再一次落在他身上，像兽爪一样尖锐，早上它们还十分柔和。而他一直保持着眼眸低垂。这个男人想从他身上得到什么？

一会儿之后他抬起了头，余光看见导师从他的座位上站起。他疑惑地望着年长的男人端着酒杯离开了餐桌，他盘中的食物几乎没有被动过。抬起眉毛，Will四下看了看，周围令人不安的沉默使他认识到，这样的行为古怪得令人恐惧，即使是对于像Hannibal这样不守常规的人而言。

\---

Will一动不动地站着，眼睛盯着画布被涂抹过的一角，那里曾经是一片水塘，曾经因围绕的青草和午后的微风而充满生气。现在那里除了一团糟之外什么都没有，在蓬松的云朵和树木的轮廓下，到处都是泥泞的绿颜料的污迹。

俗丽。Hannibal是这么说的，语气平静而冷漠。他说话的时候，甚至都没有看上Will一眼。花哨而令人无法接受。

Will不能理解。早晨他耐心地听从了导师的指示，在他的监督下作画直到男人看起来很乐意留Will一个人继续。而Will画了整整一个上午，午饭之后，Leo站在他身边沉默地调色，Giacomo站得更高，在梯子上踮起脚为云彩添加形状。

他与大家一起吃了晚饭，回来的时候就发现他的辛苦的成果全被毁了，仿佛它从来不是一样。

“你将重新画一遍。”

Will急促地呼气，发出了一种类似笑声的气音，无助而迷惑。

“但是，先生——”

“再画一遍。”

Will背过身，双眼眯起，眉头紧皱，感到真正的不满与愤懑。他想猛推导师一把，以发泄他的愤怒和烦躁。现在是晚上，男孩儿们已经回到了自己的房间，如果Will不是想从导师那儿拿回自己的作品，他也已经回去了。他站着，瞠目结舌，拳头在身侧蜷起。

他知道男人是故意考验他的，他眼中黑暗的愉悦来自于看着Will服从，看着他屈从与男人的兴致和力量。令人恼火，又十分残忍，而从某种程度上说，绝对是幼稚的。Will撮起嘴唇，强迫自己的心率慢下来。他缓缓地摇了摇头。

\---

Hannibal的一部分意识到了他对Will的行为令人难堪的幼稚，清楚地知道他是在因年轻人的天才而惩戒他，而非因此赞誉他。但他不在乎。

将酒杯举至唇边，再一次喝干酒液，Hannibal紧紧合上双眼，缓缓吸了口气。一种令人兴奋的疯狂、令人陶醉的失控将他迎头推进了这窒息欲望的黑暗怀抱——而他欣然接受。当他再一次睁开眼，Will已经再次面对画布了。为预料到年轻人的抗争而紧咬牙关，导师的双眼捕捉到了Will的脑袋的轻微移动。

_我欲将你毁坏_ ，他的怒火咏叹道。 _我欲将你拆吃入腹_ 。

他将带有锤击纹理的金属杯丢在桌上，不管它翻倒、滚落，红酒将喷洒的血液一样在白色的大理石上流淌。向前迈了一步，他的声音在昏暗的画室里仿佛低沉的咆哮。

“我很抱歉……我浪费了你的时间吗，Graham先生？”他粗暴地说道，年轻人的名字像是一种诅咒，“你如此急于放弃你的学徒生涯吗？”

当Will转身看向他时，年轻人眼睛被眉毛下的阴影遮挡，他的嘴唇紧绷成一条直线。Hannibal几乎能够品尝到Will的怒火，还有他自己在其上逐渐膨胀的狂怒。过了一会儿，英国人缓缓伸手去拿一只画刷，导师发出了一声刺耳的嗤笑。

“ _所有的_ 理智全都离你而去了吗，Graham先生？”他嘲讽道，“不，你不会在今晚开始画。现在没有足够的光线……还是，英国人拥有猫的眼睛？”他摇着头，任由他的嘴唇弯起假笑的弧度，一个想法在他的脑海里成型。

“不，今晚你另有所用。” Hannibal说道，转过身，去拿他的素描工具，“到这里来。过来，现在。”

Will向前走了几步，刷子搁在一边。他的脸再次涨红——Hannibal看清了它的本质：现在是真实的愤怒。

Hannibal指着地板的一点，月光与摇曳的烛火竞相将其沐浴。

“那儿。你就站在那里，脱下你的衣服。今天你浪费了你的时间，也浪费了我的。我不妨小小地榨取你的价值。”Hannibal的话语短促而铿锵，对年轻人屈从的饥渴欲望引燃了他血管中被红酒浸染的血液。他会看着他被剥去他的骄傲，被强迫在月华下耻辱地裸露身体以饲喂导师的欲求。他低下头，锋利的刀刃划过软炭笔的边缘，制造出一个斜面，更适于素描。

男孩儿会成为他的Ganymede，在容貌上和命运上。

“不。”

这一声很轻，好似在他意识到他说了些什么之前就呢喃着滑出Will的嘴唇。刀平静地躺在Hannibal手中，大拇指像爱抚皮肤一样抚摸着刀柄，仿佛当Hannibal的双手有所意图而不能时安抚着什么。

“你说什么？"

Will缓缓地摇头。

“我不会这么做的，”他说，“我不会为满足你的欲望而履行他人的职分。你想让我再把草地画一遍？”他的下颌因这个想法而绷紧。“当太阳一升起，而我能够看清时我就会开始画。但我不会做这个。”

一切发生得太快，Will来不及反应，他的双手本能地举起，在Hannibal能够撕碎他背后轻薄的衬衣前握住他的手腕。

“脱下衣服，现在！”导师咆哮道，尖利的牙齿自暴怒的裂隙中裸露。

男人的呼吸带着发酵的味道。Will不知道自午餐时他的突然离席之后他喝了多少杯酒；大师没有吃任何东西去缓和酒精对他肠胃的影响。半睁着的深色眼睛紧紧地盯着他的，Will发觉他从最初的突袭中感到的惊恐再一次变成了愤怒。

“你喝醉了。”他说道，声音低沉而清晰，即使他的心脏在肋骨后方沉重而猛烈地跳动。

\---

Will的胸膛剧烈地起伏，在他永远无法呼吸之前迫切地汲取着空气。抵着他脖颈的刀刃并没有温暖他的皮肤，即使Will的心脏怦怦搏动，它仍纹丝不动。

开始的挣扎非常短暂，大师以一种奇怪而剥离的态度赞同了Will的话，随即将他一把拉近，从Will的抓握中挣脱出来，刀尖恰好勾住他衬衣的衣领，将布料割开。

在那之后，Will感觉他在同一头野兽搏斗；没有其他的词语可以形容那攻击的力道。Hannibal十分残暴，绝对的冷漠，毫无人性。目光阴沉，双手动作迅速，他看起来预料到了Will每一次逃脱的尝试，在他还没来得及试试之前就阻断了他。

Will成功地，当他失去平衡而摔倒时，凭借命运的转折，将自己拉得够远，将双脚转向门口，他的叫喊远比平时要小，比他膝盖所应承受的撞击还要小，疼痛使他麻木，让他停顿了足够久让大师抓住他的衬衣将他压在地板上。

“不，不要——”

词语断断续续，只比耳语要强上一点，在刀刃带着冰冷和令人恐惧的尖锐抵住皮肤时窒息而亡。Will闭上双眼，双眉紧皱，把头扭向一边。没有人听到吗？当所有人都应当沉眠时，没有人会因为画室中挣扎的声响而冒险上楼吗？

当他意识到他提出的问题的答案时，Will吞咽了一下。

没有人会来看看的。没有人听见。所有人都在沉睡。

刀刃更用力地压住Will的皮肤，他发出了一种出于恐惧的轻微声音。他丧失了力气，双手落在身侧而非挣扎反抗着上方的男人以获得逃开的机会。他是在蜿蜒靠近之前被眼镜蛇遥远的视线捕捉的猎物，——迅速是为了炫耀，但最终归于从容。

毒蛇现在得到了它的猎物。

“先生——”

刀尖缓缓刺破皮肤，Will颤抖着，鲜血拥出，下一次呼吸近乎是恐惧的抽泣，一滴滴猩红汇成了一颗粘稠而沉重的血滴。Will发现自己，突兀地，幻想起它在照进画室的月光下看起来会是黑色的，所有的色彩被从他身上掠夺，仿佛预见了他生命的终结。这样的想法足以让他呜咽出声。

“Hannibal——”

这是一声恳求，试图以呼唤那个除了被允许使用的Will之外无人在他面前用过的名字将男人从酒醉的疯狂中拉回来。Will感觉到男人修长的手指拂过他的眼睑，下压，用令人恐惧的黑暗将他遮盖，使他失明，而脉搏激烈的跳动声在耳畔回响。Will想知道他要数多少下心跳才能够停下，但这并不重要。

他看不见了。除了响彻在他耳边，喉咙里，响彻在除了心脏所在之处外的一切地方它搏动的怦怦声之外，他什么都听不到。那一刻似乎永远地凝滞了，Will的意识突然转向了他第一天碰见的那个金发男孩儿，转到他的双眼因劳累和一种Will无法言明的恐惧而深深凹陷的样子上，转到他脸上的淤青，而后他毫无意义地想道， _这就是你的命运吗？_

每一次呼吸都像是永恒，带着恐惧咯咯作响，喉咙过于干涩，无法发出除轻微的喘息和间或一声几乎听不见的哀鸣之外的其他声音。小刀纹丝不动，Will吞咽了一下。随后……

……他精疲力尽的大脑用了一会儿才反应过来贴着他喉咙的温热不是他自己的血液，而是紧贴着他的皮肤吮去那里的血液的嘴唇。导师紧捉住Will，用体重将他压平在地板上，而非仅仅是用刀尖抵住他的脖子。他身体上方年长的男人轻微的动作将他的阴茎硬挺的轮廓压在了Will的大腿上。

他叹了口气。而后低吟了一声。嘴唇紧贴着他张合，发出Will无法理解的词句。

随后，它们消逝了。

“走。”

Will眨了眨眼，破碎而急促的呼吸着，试图聚焦他的双眼，当他感到刀刃离开他的脖颈时转过头。在一个呼吸的空档里，将他钉在地上的重量撤离了。

“走！”

即使还有第三声命令，Will也没有听到。他的双腿就像一滩水，但他找到了足够的牵引力，半爬出了画室，直直跑下了楼。

关上门的那一刻他将背紧紧压在门板上，一种无用而幼稚的信念，觉得这样能够从叫嚣着渴求他的鲜血的恶魔手中保护自己，他的双肩随着无声的解脱泪水而颤抖。

他活下来了。

他的衬衣破碎不堪，肩膀上几乎没有布料，脖子上的伤口随着每一次心跳而抽动，但他活下来了。

Will颤抖着滑坐到地板上，他的肩膀向前蜷曲，双臂环抱住膝盖，感受着肾上腺素流过全身，苦涩的胆汁堵住喉咙，他的心脏在耳朵里敲击出长篇累牍的恐惧。

他没有去想楼上的男人。没有去想画室或者洒出的红酒，或者在他们打斗时将他们二人照耀的月光。

他用力眨了眨眼，恍然意识到，即使他控制住了自己，即使他双臂颤抖而虚弱地蜷缩，血从脖子上的伤口慢慢渗出，他自己的阴茎却背叛了他，坚硬地在他双腿之间抽搐。

Will的泪水缓缓流下。

\------

注1：男妓：意大利语原文 _Leccacazzi，_ 英文翻译应该是“Dick Sucker”，这里委婉地翻译为男妓。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 章节名Fottuto直译过来英文是Fucking哈哈哈哈哈哈


	4. l'accordo 协议

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“你想从我身上得到什么，Hannibal？”他最终问道，任由这个问题被故意曲解，或许，是被看穿原本的含义，平稳的视线停留在导师身上，他吃下了另一口食物。_

当Will听到门上的一声轻敲时，刚刚过了黎明。

他没有睡觉，没有睡很久，没有不在一身冷汗中醒来，试图找回呼吸，手抚摸着脖子上的伤口。他没有去想携着恐惧和肾上腺素掠过他身体的欲望。他努力不去想任何东西。

Hannibal没有到他的房间里来找他，没有试图将他从床上拽起来或者把他丢出去。当他恢复了足够的冷静去听时，Will没有听到任何男人上楼的动静。

Will知道他被要求出现在画室里，将草地再画一遍，用来取悦男人为自己的意愿而贬低他的嗜虐欲望。他知道，如果他又一次错过了午餐，他会发现他自己和他的家当一起出现在大街上。

然而，他除了从水壶里倒了水，把衬衣的残骸丢进盆里，洗去脸上和身体上的汗水、眼泪和血液之外，什么都没有做。Will随后坐回了床上，望着一小块阳光缓缓滑过石地板。

敲门声再次响起，Will无声地转过头看着房门。那不是Hannibal。大师不会敲门，也不会在第一遍无人回应之后还耐心敲第二次门。他缓缓呼了口气，再次看向窗户，思考着为何他还会在这里，为何没有收拾东西趁着夜色离开。

“Graham先生？”

Will叹了口气，闭上眼睛，缓缓揉了揉它们。门外，Giacomo不断来回换着脚，带着孩子气的不耐烦。他的声音穿过木门之后显得更小了。

“进来吧。”

男孩小心翼翼地推开门，一次只有几英寸，仿佛在担心一旦他开得太快会惊吓到Will这只野生的动物。有那么令人恐惧的一刻，Will思忖着男孩是否受到了他昨晚所遭遇的一样的对待，但Giacomo的眼睛没有任何恐惧的阴影，只有某个深知自己令人印象深刻的人紧蹙的眉毛。

“我很抱歉，先生。”他嘟哝道，打量着Will的姿势，视线在他脖子上的痕迹上徘徊了一会儿，最终落在地板上。他手里提着一小包衣服，快速地把它放在桌上。

“我不是故意弄醒你的。”他继续说道，语速很慢，但他的英语令人惊讶的好。Will好奇了一会儿这个男孩到底是什么人。一个外交官的儿子？红衣主教的私生子？

Will的眼睛转向包裹，带着疑惑和阴暗的愉悦打量着折叠整齐的衬衣。

_他想要不计前嫌地从他身上撕坏另一件吗？_

“这里有个留言，大师他——”Giacomo不必要地比划着，“市场开门之后会有更多的衣服送来，但现在我被告知把这个给你。”

“谢谢。”

男孩快速点点头，又一次朝着Will眨了眨他的大眼睛，露出了一个微笑，转身准备离开，Will不想将他的紧张不安归咎于自己，却是枉然。他清了清喉咙，在男孩完全关上门之前喊住了他。

“老师，”他说道，“他在画室里吗？”

男孩摇了摇头。

“不，先生，”他呐呐道，“他一整晚都醒着。只有Leo看到他了。等你上楼了他会有一些指示给你。这一次是真正的指示。”Giacomo的脸一瞬间咧开了一个顽皮的嬉笑，他深色的眼睛里带着对恶作剧的回忆闪闪发光，直到羞怯再一次将他包裹。

Will朝他笑了笑，点点头，想知道他的宽慰是否很明显，还是男孩只是将其看成了疲惫。他重复了他的感谢，直到小男孩的脚步声渐渐远去，他才起身穿衣洗漱。

\---

画作被摆在一副较大的画架上，捕捉着晨光，就像捕捉着Hannibal绘制它时所倚仗的月华一样。

_掳走伽倪墨得斯。_

Will可以感觉到四周的房间有多么安静，Leo是怎样停下混合他的颜料，Giacomo是怎样在他身后屏着呼吸直到浑身颤抖。他理解这种静默，这种凝滞，当将手臂抬起搁到肚子上休息，双手交叉托住手肘时，他自己也感觉到了。

这幅画是醒目的，一种——就像很多那样——对神话的变态诠释，但不同于多数勾勒了一个被老鹰举托着的身姿柔软的金发男孩，这是一幅痛苦的画面。男孩的头向后仰起，下颌因疼痛或恐惧或二者皆有而绷紧，铁爪刺入他的大腿和手臂欲将他带离——或许是将他撕碎。

脖子上的肌腱如同浮雕一般突出，双拳因他无力反抗或已经放弃尝试的希望而攒紧。他的双眼合拢，眉毛紧蹙，因恐惧而高高扬起，双唇微微分离。他的头发散乱地落在额前，乌黑而卷曲，就像Will自己的头发。随着一束晨光的把戏，牧童的脸庞呈现出一种独特的痴迷，Will感觉到自己的双颊发烫。现在他只能看见一个沉浸在激情的阵痛中的男人，而非惧怕。就在他站在这里凝视着昨晚他自己所遭受的苦痛时，一阵恐惧的战栗将他刺痛；他在震惊中感到窒息。

Will背后，Giacomo最终长长地呼出一口气，然后试着继续屏住呼吸。这似乎足以打破魔咒，Leo走向Will，手里拿着因颜料而变深的木碗，他还在搅拌。Will将自己从那幅画上撕下，唯恐再一次回想起昨晚的场景。舔湿了嘴唇，他吞咽了一下，转身面向Leo。

“你……去画草。”年轻些的学徒说道，眼睛没有完全落在Will脸上，不过至少他是在对他说话，“导师说要你看看天空，看看Giacomo画的云朵。 _Merda... Come se dice...（操……怎么说来着……）_ 啊，风？”Leo晃了晃手，模仿着拂过草地的微风，Will理解地点头，当瘦削的红发男孩满肚子搜刮词语时，嘴唇弯起一个微小的笑容。

“在那之后，你和我一起工作。”男孩最后说道，指着房间对面巨大的画布。Leo抬起眼睛看了Will一会儿，然后挪开了。那里没有戏弄，或者嘲讽。一种奇怪的骄傲，也许吧，因为他能够将一幅画称作自己的，还能够在画到最难的部分时找个人来帮忙。

再一次地，Will缓缓地点头，眉毛因增长的迷惑而微微皱起。根本没有一点提及Hannibal想要亲自见Will或者和他说话。

“老师他会来吗？”他谨慎地问道。

Leo耸耸肩，这一次笑容很真诚。

“啊……可能吧？可能回来吃饭，”他说，“也许明天。”

\---

_画笔就像刀一样将年轻的英国人的容貌刻入画布，男孩的血液在Hannibal唇上落下铜锈味的吻，仿佛他口中醇厚的赤色佳肴。_

在深色的被单上低叹，Hannibal与渐增的意识对抗着，除了在卧室昏暗的暮色中继续睡觉之外，别无他求。然而，他睁开了双眼，直视着昏黑，下颌因回忆起昨晚而绷紧。

他一度疯狂，当他将年轻的男人钉在画室的地板上时几乎理智全无，那把刀即是决定生死的锐刃。他用力压制住年轻人，但Hannibal甚至都不知道自己想要什么，怒火和欲望像暴风雨一样在他体内肆虐。品尝着Will的鲜血，Hannibal始终处于毁灭欲狂热的顶点，心脏因渴望男孩华美的泯灭而抽痛……直到那一声叹息……那一声轻柔的呻吟。他身下的肉体在恐惧中晕开粉红，但却是那紧紧抵着Hannibal大腿的明显兴奋将他从狂怒中惊醒。

翻身面向合上的房门，Hannibal抬手抹过眼睛。他黎明时分才找到回房的路，累得几乎睁不开眼，浑身疲惫，酸涩刺痛仿佛伤口大喇喇敞开着。瘫倒在床上，他的脑海里一片混乱，为驱使他的手在画布上方来回移动的诡异激情而感到晕眩。

_我犯下了错误吗？_

他不喜欢自我怀疑，光这一点就足够从他身上引出另一种低沉的声音——一半叹息，一半呻吟。控制力的缺乏是不可原谅的。

Hannibal坐起身，宿醉的头疼令他扯掉被汗湿的衬衣时错觉双眼被砂砾折磨。将它揉成一团，随手丢进柳条篮里等着仆人收去盥洗，从衣橱中跳出另一件未漂白的亚麻布衬衣。这是他画画时常穿的一件，袖口的污渍已经没法洗掉了。暗自低笑着，大师摇了摇头。

不，他今天不会画画。他在一天里已经画了足够多，损毁的也足够多。现在是时候去收获丧失理智的果实了，无论它们尝起来苦涩或是甘美。顺着他的私人走廊走进画室，他贴在门上凝神听着，双眼闭合。Hannibal在惊讶与宽慰中摇了摇头。年轻的英国人没有逃走。也许是阻止他痛下杀手的勃起劝诱Will不顾他所面临的明显危险而留下。也许。

注意到太阳在天空中的位置，Hannibal意识到现在已经傍晚；他几乎把一整天都睡过去了。Hannibal皱起眉头，往厨房走去，一心想着如何弥补他做出的伤害。

\---

大师看着两个年轻的男孩互相打闹推搡着出了门，留下那个忧郁的黑发英国人像雕塑一样站在画布上他的肖像前。Hannibal好奇他在想什么。

从阴影中走出，脚尖蹭了蹭地板提醒年轻人他的存在。Will变得僵硬，他的双肩因声响而耸起，但他没有转身面向大师。Hannibal毫不怀疑年轻的男人确切地知道是谁站在他身后的阴影里。

“我给我们准备了一些吃的，”Hannibal轻声呢喃。“我希望你能加入我，Will。”

他没有得到立刻的答复，不论是口头上的还是年轻人姿态的变化。Will纹丝不动，仿佛他是由大理石塑成，身体紧绷，随时准备逃跑；不过，令Hannibal由衷高兴的是，他没有付诸行动去尝试。  
大师迈进了一步，Will保持着他的姿势。

“这幅神情一直令我捉摸不透。”Hannibal坦白，转向那副画，又一次沐浴在前一晚画它时的烛光里。他从没有享受过其他画作塑造的无邪形象脸上佯装惊讶的安详神情，不过，他也从没有完全相信那些流露出任何程度的恐惧的人是在表达他们的真情实感。

不，Ganymede一直以来在他的掌控之外；一个聪明而美丽的男孩。

在Hannibal身侧，Will的肩膀几乎与耸起相反地松懈，皮肤的紧绷感仍在但是可控的。他一语不发。

“你会与我共进晚餐吗？”Hannibal再一次发问，偏头将Will的面庞囊括在眼尾的视线里，以观察他的一举一动，观察任何能够泄露在另一个男人心中骚动的情绪的动静。

最后，Hannibal看见Will绷紧了下颌，他的喉结上下滚动，舌尖顶开了双唇。

“您的 _愿望_ ……”他说道，尾音在这个词上缱绻，近乎是在嘲笑它，尽管语气平静，“……是一份邀请，还是要求，先生？”

Hannibal皱起眉，在他谨慎地措辞时视线仍停留在画作上。

“这是……一个请求，但如果你选择拒绝，我不会多加赘述，”大师说道，房间中迫近的紧张感像一阵高烧一样使他的皮肤绷紧。他转身看向Will，双眼在蓝灰色的视线挪向自己时流露出坦诚。

“所以告诉我，Will：什么是 _你_ 所期盼的？”他静候了片刻，注意到了年轻男人双眼轻微的睁大，瞳孔向外扩张吞噬了颜色。Hannibal在Will之前挪开视线，再一次回到画上。克制住有少许急促的呼吸，他微笑着继续道，仿佛他的话语没有被故意而含糊地挑衅。“你愿意与我一起吃一顿简餐，并原谅一个年长的男人他的荒唐吗？还是我会一个人吃饭？”

Will曾想着立刻回绝，以看看导师是否会遵守他的诺言不再追问，但有些东西就像画作吸引了他的目光一样牢牢缚住了他的舌头。他回想起导师面上他永远无法读懂的表情，回想起他是如何被激怒但又莫名地渴望，如何看起来失望但又为Will的作品所吸引。

以及昨夜他如何在瞬息之间从暴虐转向贪求。

Will对Hannibal感到好奇，就像大师看似对他的一样。他想知道为什么他画下了他的脸，当他，实质上，向Will表明了他的技巧和主动权无用而多余。当他做了他能力内所有的事情将Will贬入尘埃，却只是为了将Will升华至高而企及缪斯的神位——Leo告诉了他，当他们工作的时候，Giacomo在一旁帮着翻译了他不会的单词，说那副画已经被闲置了好几个月了，大师因缺乏灵感倍感郁闷和烦躁。

而现在它完成了。仅仅一夜之功。

“我会和你一起吃饭。”Will最终说道，转身面向Hannibal却不对上他的双眼，尽管另一个人索求着。“但一个人只能原谅他所理解的，Hannibal。”他刻意称呼了他的名字，听见了男人因此而吸气的声音。

他想要Hannibal告诉他，令他明白为什么他从渴望着Will的鲜血变为渴望他的肉体。为什么他起先想要杀死他，却在警告下放弃。他想要知道为什么他的脸会属于另一个男人，当钱款被付清之后，以及为什么，如果大师像看上去那样热切地渴求他，却没有选择将它留做私藏。

\---

Hannibal低头享用着自己的晚餐，呈给Will的小牛肉，当肉块像天鹅绒一样在唇齿间化开时，他微笑了起来。抬眼，他凝视着Will叉起一小块Hannibal种在自己小花园里的黄色萝卜，分了两口吃下它，他的眉毛蹙起，全神贯注地吃着面前盘中的食物。年轻男人的姿态很紧张，身体向前倾，几乎是在保护他的食物。Hannibal认出了这种行为的本质；他曾经同样如此窘迫，每一顿饭都来之不易。

将那杯兑了水的酒送至唇边，Hannibal默许沉默继续。这没什么不舒服的，至少目前如此。导师和他的学徒之间的空间被能量填满，充斥着诱人的可能。该如何最好地利用它呢？

当Will答应了他共进晚餐的邀请时，纯粹的喜悦冲刷过他的身体，几乎令他欣喜若狂。年轻的男人用平和的声音说出大师的名字，令Hannibal的胸口一阵剧烈的抽痛，他不得不压抑情感以避免它过早地迫使他付诸行动。这是一次充满诱惑的双人舞，大师清楚他应当花费时间去学习所有的舞步，以免踩到他舞伴的鞋。

Hannibal因这样的比喻而轻笑，当Will那双蓝灰色的双眼充满警惕地看向他时，他露出了明显的笑容。抬手挥去年轻人的忧虑，大师严肃了神情，凝视着Will。

“我是一个……孤僻的人。”他开口，然后皱眉。Hannibal本想用这个词说明他在才华和激情上特立独行，或者说独一无二，但当这个词滑出他的嘴唇时它立刻转化为了一个不同的含义：孤独。这样的想法令人难堪。

_却如此真实……_

迫使自己对着Will再一次展露笑颜，他继续道，尽管短短几秒的停顿像耳语的忏悔一般在空气中盘旋。

“长久以来我是我命运的主宰，惯于另辟蹊径；你的到来难以解释地在我往日平静的水面激起了涟漪。尽管我希望能够将我的行为归咎于醉酒，但对你隐瞒真相将是一种不公。”Hannibal低头看着他的手，那只持刀抵住年轻人的喉咙的手。他透过他嗜血的欲望所看见的那一刻的清晰再一次在他的脑海里鲜活地跃动，他几乎因被迫对年轻的说出的话中乏味的鲁莽而面露苦涩。

“真相就是我为你所吸引。”

Will顿住了，小心翼翼地咽下满口的食物之后他将叉子平放在了餐盘的一侧。这些，至少，是真的。他可以感受到男人心中占有他、掌控他的欲望——尽管，如果大师说的是他情愿将他掠夺，会更准确一些。Will思索着，思绪回到了刀刃割开他的皮肤之前，回到第一晚当Will刮着地板时大师如何凝视着他，他的双眼如何将Will吸收，仿佛他即是一件艺术品。

之后他放任神思流向前一夜，被男人困在身下，任由他摆布，除了锋利的刀刃和几近温柔地舔舐着他的血液的唇舌之外，他对周遭一切耳聋眼盲。在那么短短的一瞬，他感到了全然的自由。Will吞咽了一下。

“我是你的缪斯。”

这不是一个问题，只是一个比语气所暗示的含义更加沉重的被言明的思绪。缪斯是艺术家的福祉与祸根，崇敬与憎恶，备受珍视又饱受凌虐。这事实的讽刺似乎没有从大师身上销声匿迹，就像它没有从Will身上退去一样。然而……

他对Will的渴望远深于仅是和他上床。当Will无意间看向面前的男人时，他知道Hannibal意欲将他拆吃入腹，占有他的全部。他不会否认恐惧在他的血管里涌动，正如他腹底聚积的热量。这一条道路非常吸引人，一条Will从未涉足的道路。

“你想从我身上得到什么，Hannibal？”他最终问道，放任这个问题被故意曲解，或许，被看穿本意，他平稳地望着导师，吃下另一口食物。

这些话仿若挑衅，又好似承诺，Hannibal感到体内有一些东西在扭动、抓挠；折曲它邪恶的形体，没有灵魂而饥渴难耐的黑暗在邀请之下恸哭。视线从年轻男人的注视下挪开，大师感到控制权在他手中碎裂，化作粉末自指缝间流逝。

他渴望从黑发的精灵身上得到什么，被那双仿若午夜的风暴一般的眼睛里所反射，堕落在他的胸膛里欢欣地翻腾。

他想要男孩浴血的肉体，破碎而恳求，在他的身下扭动。

_更多。_

他想要在唇间品尝到男孩的灵魂。

_不！更多。_

他想要将他骇人的黑暗沉溺入Will的身躯……让男孩眼含渴望地说“求您”。

酒杯在Hannibal突然破裂，他猛然一惊。酒水和血液从手掌流到桌面，红色的液体相互混合着渗入木头上刀痕的缝隙。他甚至没有意识到英国人从座位上站起，直到布料被一只同样沾满颜料而粗糙的手塞入他的掌中。出于自身的意愿，他的手指环住Will的手腕，不是由于任何的邪念，仅仅只是为了片刻地感受Will的脉搏在拇指下跳动。他疑惑地皱起眉，始终避开Will的怒视，唯恐他的脆弱也会被反射回来。

随后，像一根皮带被拉扯得太长，令人窒息的紧张突然崩断，当他把手从Will腕上拿下时，他又控制住了自己。Hannibal轻笑着，示意年轻人回到他的座位上。

“我应该命人鞭打我的制陶工，因为他粗糙的手艺。”他摇着头说道，“谢谢你，先生。伤口看起来不是很深。”他稍微擦了擦血迹，用布料包扎好手掌，坐回了椅子上。

Hannibal重新将视线放到Will身上，又变回封闭而警惕，他缓缓勾起一个微笑。

“我想从你身上得到什么？”他最终回答道，“我想……扩展我们的协定内容。以古希腊人所认可和推崇的方式。我愿意倾囊相授，拥立你的才华，扶持你得到那些拒绝你的作品之人的尊敬。”手指抚过混着血液的酒迹，他强调了他的条件。“相应的，我将拥有对你身体的所有使用权，你将为我的艺术所用；同时，你必将每三天与我共享一夜床榻。”

一片寂静，并不令人窒息或剑拔弩张，但它是沉重的，横跨数次心跳和半打呼吸。

Hannibal想要抬头，带着他的提议面对男人，找到一种能让他接受的方法，但答案自己浮出了水面。Will的声音平静而沉稳，暗示着一些远不止是屈从的东西，正是它们勾起了Hannibal的食欲。

“今晚是我在你家中度过的第三夜……但这些是新的条款。”Will端起酒杯，浅啜了一口，舌尖轻柔地舔过上唇，他将酒杯放在一边，手指摩挲着光滑的表面。“我会接受，先生，条件是您允许我保有接下来的两天。”

在厨房微弱而温暖的烛光里，Hannibal抬眼看向Will，放任他优雅弯起的嘴唇扩大成一个被取悦的微笑。


	5. il Ratto di Ganimede 掳夺伽倪墨得斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *非自愿性行为预警*  
>  _当一声轻柔的脚步声提醒他别人的存在时，他正抚摸着一道饱饮大师洒出的红酒和血液的旧刀痕。抬起头，威尔看见那个新来的仆人，Nico，正犹豫地站在厨房门口。当Will对着年轻人扬起眉毛时，男仆只是笨拙地转头示意走道，说了两个词：_  
>  “Signore Lecter.”

咬紧牙关，Hannibal望着他新来的仆人，一个年龄不明的粗野乡下男孩，正又一次摆弄他长袍的下摆。它们是Piero的旧衣服，两个人体形差不多，只是这一个穿着它们就像猎狗裹着丝绸一样镇定自若。当Nico抬起一只粗短的手指去捞他的耳朵时，Hannibal叹了一口气，放下了他原本试图阅读的手稿。

“走。”他说，眯起了眼睛。

农夫的男孩将棕色的牛眼转向他的新主人，疑惑地皱眉。当他没有做出任何服从的举动时，Hannibal克制住了站起身抓住男孩的脑袋，像折断树枝一样扭断他的脖子的冲动。然而，尽管他很想这么做，他还是极其需要一个新仆人。

“滚，或者我发誓，我会从你的骨上剥下你的肉，将你的骨髓熬成汤，”他低吼道。当他的恐吓只是将年轻人赶到前厅的门前，他咽下了一声呻吟，“去厨房。在我没有找你前呆在那里。”他恼火地说。男孩快速离开，Hannibal低头看着洒满他的卧室小桌的纸张，深深叹了口气。

他烦躁不安。

没有别的说法。过去两天就像冰冷的糖蜜一样过去了，Hannibal感到了压力。与男孩同眠的想法里到底有什么，令他的血液里仿佛飞满了嗡嗡的蜜蜂？一分钟他正在强迫自己整理桌上的笔记，下一分钟他就紧张地站在凉廊的阴影里望着Will在花园里教Giacomo一个他称为“樱桃核*”的游戏。

最开始大师咬着牙，试图藏起面对英国人的作品时生出的恼人嫉妒，将注意力集中到分离出其中少之又少的问题上。他画中细微的不完美可以轻易地用质量更好的颜料填补；但，技术上，Hannibal真心地觉得Will构图很草率。为了履行协议上他的条款，他花了上一个早晨向年轻的男人展示他还有哪些地方亟待改进。

然而，这是一次令人沮丧的活动。当他演示完Will可以尝试的不同的对称时，英国画家只是垂下他深色的眉毛，严肃地点头。Hannibal本期待着任何表露更加明显的感激，这令他火冒三丈，在一阵空洞的愤怒中，他命令Will在画室的中央脱掉衣服，以便他给其他人上一节人物画课。

Will顺从了，但在他这么做之前，他长久地凝视着Hannibal，深深的红晕浸润了他的双颊。导师的呼吸因在Will眼中的挑衅下腾升的怒火和欲望而急促；几乎将他更好的判断力挥至一旁，让他当场剥去男孩的衣物，将自尊从他身上撕下，从他的喉咙里拧出一阵战栗的呻吟。

这是最后一次年轻人放任自己对上导师的双眼。

今晨，Hannibal同意Will在完成布置给他的任务后去做自己的事。在和Leo一起给罗马城市广场填完色之后——男孩们带着新得到的轻松一起工作暗示了一些增长的融洽——Will拿着炭笔和一些纸坐在了窗沿旁。

就在那时，他意识到他无法将视线从那个不再将目光投向Hannibal的男孩身上移开。

他望着Will带着一种好奇的骄傲凝视着画作上他的笔触，那种骄傲并非源于内心流淌的河水，而是在圆满完成一项任务的真挚快乐之中。

他望着英国人一丝不苟地清理了他的画笔，带着一种明显的成就感将颜料罐摆好。

他望着年轻的男人转过头望向窗外开始素描，脸庞在阳光下如此光滑、年轻而明艳动人，他聚精会神地画着，眼睫在面颊上投下两道长长的浓荫，嘴唇抿出一道沉浸在冥思之中的柔和线条，眉毛只是微微蹙起。

Will一次也没有承认大师火热的目光。

Hannibal一直等到Will和男孩们一起离开去吃午饭，才让自己去看那副画，注意到他是如何将Hannibal的建议烂熟于心，尽管前一日Will对此的回应缺乏尊敬。

Hannibal凭借Will纯粹的影响克制住了将画纸撕碎的冲动，将其拿回了自己的房间以度过一天剩下的时间。

他的注意力和努力仅得到如此微薄的认可，这一点十足令人恼火，并且Hannibal发觉他自己深深地为这微不足道的想法而不安，因为他才是那一个争取着对方尊重的人，而不是反过来。

如果男孩正打算着带着同样令人沮丧的漫不经心来到他的床榻上……

Hannibal从桌旁站起身，将刚刚整理好的一捆纸张扫到一边。

\---

Will除了几个橄榄和他仔细撕碎的几块面包之外，什么都没吃。

自他与Hannibal单独在厨房共享的那一餐之后时间过得太快了，他们达成了协议——一个Will从没有料到大师会坚持的协议。然而，Hannibal使他惊讶，他花费时间传授Will绘画的技巧，耐心十足，仿佛真心想要看到他成功的人一样。

Will用心听了，强迫自己放下骄傲，让批评推动他的创作，让它影响他将炭笔压在白纸上的力度，涂抹颜料的厚度。他安静而宽厚地接受了。随后Hannibal在所有人面前将他脱光，强迫他站立、容忍，直到蜡烛成为画室里唯一的光源和热源。

Will在被允许离开时没有说任何感谢，他一个词都没有说。他颤抖着双手穿好衣服，摩擦着他的手臂让温暖重新染上他的皮肤，拒绝与其他人一起吃晚餐。他回到他的房间，滑坐到地板上，背贴着门，一只手遮住眼睛，强迫心率变慢，呼吸平缓，阴茎在双腿之间疲软，这样他才能脱掉衣服，尝试着入睡。

现在，他与整个屋子一起吃饭，腰背僵硬地坐着，手指撕扯着另一片面包，故意避开画室里的导师，和Giacomo一起离开从而避免成为最后一个和他一起呆在里面的人。他吃了这顿饭，这一顿夹在他的自由与债务之间的的饭，也如同沙子一样从他的指缝间流逝。

时间是一位残忍的女主人。

在他四周，仆人们低声聊着天，语速很快，Will还不能全部听懂，尽管听画室里其他的学徒聊天让他开始能理解一些东西。他思索着他们是否知道，思索着Hannibal是否曾经将他们中的任何一人用于职责之外的用途，他们是否知道他们的主人，平日里如此镇静而鲜少怒容满面，却和拿着刀抵住Will的脖子、遮挡住他的双眼以让他在黑暗中死去的人是同一个。随后他想到了Piero。

他好奇着晚饭后如果他不去大师的卧室，而是回到他自己的房间，将自己锁在里面等候，会发生什么。

但他是这样一个胆小鬼吗?

他的恐惧仅仅源于看着Hannibal回应，看着当他凝视着Will时面部的细微抽搐，看着它们是如何从单纯的欲望——尽管Will缺乏经验，但他对此还是很熟悉的——转变为如此深切的渴望，深切到Will不确定如果他允许男人看见它，自己还会剩下什么。他的恐惧源于当他将手指拂过其上时，当他在月光照耀的寒冷房间里将手指压下并在疼痛中嘶声抽气，这样另一只手就不会在双腿之间徘徊时，仍然作痛的那道浅浅刀伤。

他眨了眨眼，深吸了一口气而后屏住呼吸。餐桌已经空了，Giacomo一脸困惑地坐在他旁边，问Will是想上床睡觉还是在此之前还需要点别的。Will只是摇了摇头，挤出一个微笑，换来了一个回应的笑容和祝Will晚安的害羞祝愿。

Will没有让自己的思绪在情感上逗留太久。在厨房的阴影里，他垂下眼眸看着桌子，耐心等待着。

\---

当一声轻柔的脚步声提醒他别人的存在时，他正抚摸着一道饱饮大师洒出的红酒和血液的旧刀痕。抬起头，威尔看见那个新来的仆人，Nico，正犹豫地站在厨房门口。当Will对着年轻人扬起眉毛时，男仆只是笨拙地转头示意走道，说了两个词：

“Signore Lecter.”

大师的卧室在别墅的另一端，靠近画室，在同一层楼，但一个漫无目的在屋子里游荡的人并不会偶然推开它的门。Will从没有靠近过那里，只是模糊地知道该往哪儿走。

房门打开着，足够Will看见里面有一豆烛光，或许比这要多。他的双唇抿出一种柔和的姿态，心脏在胸腔里狂跳，越过烦躁不安的仆人跨过门槛，走进了房间。

\---

听到走廊里的脚步声，Hannibal抬起了头。从他手中不由自主地转着的酒杯里啜了一小口甜酒，他转身看着Will走进他的卧室。他所有奇怪的游移不定在他失望地看见年轻的男人甚至连换掉他的工作服的体面没有时不翼而飞；他因仍然粘在Will的衣服上和悬在他四周的空气里的浓重亚麻籽味而舒展鼻翼。然而，在抱怨脱离双唇之前，Hannibal意识到Will正盯着他，他的双眼在烛光下呈现出风暴灰的色泽。

有一瞬间他感到懦弱，在年轻男人的注视下诡异地赤裸……但只有那么一瞬间。当Will将他的下颌稍微抬高了一丁点时，Hannibal因他所感知到的画面而屏住呼吸。

眯起阴沉的双眼，他向英国人走去，在男孩眼中看见的薄唇的骄傲让他怒火中烧。

_我是被迫做这些的。_

咽回在他体内仿佛漆黑的雷云一样增长的愤怒，Hannibal弯起一个冷笑。

“脱掉这些肮脏的衣服。”他斥道，他血液中的热度几乎让他的话语带上喉音。

Will吓得一惊，仿佛被人推了一把，缓缓伸手揪住他沾满颜料点的亚麻衬衫的下摆，如在梦中似的提起它的边缘。

在那之后，他才将谴责的目光从Hannibal身上移开。

随着对男孩迟缓的动作的不耐烦逐渐增长，Hannibal占据了他们之间的空间，仅仅抓住了Will衬衫的前襟。单薄的亚麻布在他用力的拳头里被揉成一团，Hannibal恼怒地从年轻的男人胸前扯下衬衫，他的心脏因Will惊慌的尖叫而在肋骨后剧烈跳动。

年轻人胸膛光滑的表面在蜡烛下闪着微光，Will的皮肤年轻而无瑕，除了脖颈上的一抹红丝。一看到那道刀伤，Hannibal的阴茎就在腹股沟里重重地抽动着，沉甸甸的隆起挤压着紧身裤的布料。

“跪下。”他命令道。

Will的双眼飘向Hannibal，因只能被认为是恐惧的东西而圆睁。

低吼一声，Hannibal一把抓住英国人的头发，手指深深没入那头柔软的黑色卷发。

“跪……下……”他缓慢地重复道，每一个音节都带着虚假的沉默被释放到空气中，充斥着可怖的意图。猛地一拽，Will被迫跪倒在冰冷的大理石地板上，倒抽了一口气，Hannibal用力将年轻人的脸压向他长袍下膨胀的隆起。Will双手紧握住Hannibal的大腿，试图将他自己从这其中推开。

大师体内的野兽把它长着锐角的头颅向后一甩，发出愉悦地嚎叫。

放开Will，Hannibal反手用所有的力道抽了他一巴掌，任由年轻的男人发出一声哽咽的痛呼，瘫倒在地板上。站在他上方，胸膛起伏，双拳紧握，大师咧出了他的牙齿。

“你会遵守我们的交易的，Will，”他低吼道，“现在爬起来跪好，像个好孩子一样张开你的嘴，不要让我帮你。”

Will只是瞪大着双眼，心跳如此剧烈，几乎蒙蔽了他的双耳，尽管他知道即使那些话是悄声说出的，他仍可以从骨子里感受到。

他是慢慢来到这里的，跟着Nico，脚踩过地板的同时数着自己的心跳以安稳自己，抚平他的神经，以他所能允许自己的最开放的思想来迎接这个夜晚。他走着，脑海里滑过导师的话语：分享我的床榻。这句话的含义足够明显了，Will花费了他的两天，在他筋疲力尽的大脑里滚动着短语，想方设法找一个方法让自己接受这个想法，却几乎没有战胜他的巧舌如簧。

他准备来试一试，强迫自己的双眼再一次与Hannibal的相对，不管那严苛的语气而遵从他的指令……

而现在他四肢摊开地倒在地板上，一只手压在他刺痛的脸颊上，双眼圆睁，张着嘴仿佛想要抗议如此对待，或者坦白他对如此暴行的展示的困惑不解。

_我前来履行诺言_ ，他的大脑耳语道， _我为我自己而来，来到你面前……_

他发出了一声非常轻柔的声音，就像一只痛楚中的小动物，随后变得顺从。他伸出一只手，张开着，徒劳地试图安抚他无法驾驭或控制的情绪，另一只手仍然轻轻地贴着他的脸颊。Will像一个人在野生动物近旁那样移动着，谨慎而缓慢，保持着对视。这一次他可以预见Hannibal再次进攻的那一刻，手掌粗糙地将Will的手从他脸上拽开，扭曲它直到感官的阈值，而在痛苦的明亮一瞬，Will明白了：Hannibal没有将他的顺从看作自愿的，他没有将此认作这是Will主动奉上的。他将之视作Will之前向他展露的每一次反抗。

他分开双唇想要解释、道歉，换取哪怕片刻的和平，却感到他的下颚被强压下来,Hannibal的拇指抵在他的齿列之间，深入他的口中避免他咬下。

“如果你咬了我，你将会流血。”

声音冰冷、低沉而几乎令人生惧地冷静，Will感到自己快速地点了点头，双眼下沉跟随着大师另一只手的动作，它正解决着固定紧身裤的结，将其放松，Hannibal褪下这块织物，手指从Will口中抽出，只为稍后替换成其他的东西。

Will最初的反射——咬下去——很快被镇压，当那沉重的器官挺入他口中时嘴唇蠕动着覆盖住牙齿。他想要退开，去反抗，去质问现在发生了什么，为什么当他做到了导师所期望的事情，当他来到他的卧室里准备与他分享床榻时，一切会变成这样。他发出了另一声无助的泣音，喉头被堵塞，几近窒息，Hannibal更深地插入，如此用力地抓着他的头发，Will可以确定当他最终放他走的时候会残有一手的断发。

这持续了多久，他没法确认。他的双手抬起想要推开那个男人，企盼着他的仁慈或者赦免，却意识到任一都不是即将来临的。他竭力保持镇定，双眼紧闭，眼睫被泪水沾湿。他无法呼吸，不能动弹，当他被钉在画室的地板上时所经历的恐惧像一个久违的情人一样返身回来将他席卷吞噬，随之而来的，还有一闪被唤起的诡异火花。

当Hannibal终于将他拽开时，Will仿佛溺水之人似的吞咽着空气，他后退了几步，咳嗽着，抬起一只手压在唇上延缓更多的恐慌。Will从没有做过这个，从不知道可以这么做。他觉得自己被使用了，沾满污秽，因清楚他的阴茎在两腿之间抽痛着渴望触摸而无比的脆弱。

他在Hannibal再一次走近时快速地后退，一声微弱的呜咽是他像原先被迫跪下时被强迫着站起前所能发出的唯一的恳求。他踉跄了一下，感到头发上保持他站立的用力拉拽，而后床榻的柔软席上了他的前身，他爬上了床，在被掌控的姿势下只能用膝盖支撑住身体。

他宽松的裤子被扯下大腿，恰到好处，而Will最终找回了他的声音，如果这是他的声音的话——音调更高、充满颤抖与恐惧。

“不要……求你不要，我——”他猛地吞咽，闭上了眼，言语无人理会，他的大腿被强行打开，头部被压下紧贴着床单，Hannibal毫不温柔的手在他身上涂抹着什么冰冷的东西，为最后的掠夺做着准备。“我从没有……”

Will声音的碎裂就像一块破布，令直冲向悬崖绝壁的公牛调转了方向，尽管Hannibal的双眼始终是睁开的，他突然 _看见了_ 身下的男孩。手指揉搓着阴茎的根部，肿胀的头部挤压着Will穴口的褶皱，Hannibal难以言明地被震惊到无所作为。然而，他的欲望驱使着他不顾一切地继续。

快速挥开令人窒息的困惑，他将涂满润滑油的阴茎滑入Will苍白的半月形臀瓣之间，放弃了对完全侵入的甜美掠夺，让自己在年轻男人温暖而湿滑的股缝里迎来高潮。仅仅数次抽插，阴茎的头部随着每一次带着喘息的挺入向上滑动，他感到属于顶点的滚烫的液体浪潮将他噬攫。一声低咆，牙关紧扣，他望着自己射出一股浓稠的精液洒落在Will背上，紧随着是一股，再一股。

最后的抽动令Hannibal发出一声低沉的呻吟，他粗重地喘息着，俯下身，轻轻将自己压在年轻的男人身上，一只手抚摸着Will的屁股。一滴汗珠自鼻尖滚落，与年轻人脊椎四周正在冷却的混乱混合在一起。他将自己拉起来，几个动作将自己脱得精光，眼睛从仍跪趴在床上一动不动的年轻人身上移开，他钻进羽绒被中，背对着他，试图将思绪从他没有实现他原本想做的事情的理由中剥离出来。

几分钟之后，他感觉到床榻变动，听见Will急促的脚步声，年轻的男人逃出了房间。Hannibal坐起身，凝视着敞开的大门，除去Will会在今晚分享他的床的协议之外，他没有做出任何举动把他叫回来。皱起眉毛，他转身看向仍残留着Will的膝印的凌乱被单，心跳猛然加快。床单是湿的，但并非源自他自身的欲望。

喉咙因Will被唤起的明显证据而干涩，大师伸手拿起哪一杯甜酒，一口喝干了剩下的琼液。

躺回床上，Hannibal合上双眼，但今夜睡意不会降临。

\---

喘着粗气躲在他冰冷的房间门后，Will的头因令人震惊的明悟而晕眩——他颊上的泪水并非来自恐惧或痛苦，而是来自极致的、令人窒息的释放。

\------

注：樱桃核（Cherry-pit）:一种中世纪游戏，玩家们用樱桃核/坚果/小石子瞄准一个小目标，通常是地上的一个小洞。


	6. un passo lento 缓慢一步

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hannibal站在画室后方，他的双眼落在年轻的英国人身上。尚未有人意识到大师已经回来了，而这为他提供了一个观察Will而不被看见的机会。他好奇地望着，瘦削的黑发男人对着Hannibal早晨这时通常会在的空荡书桌皱眉。这是大师站在阴影里的短短十分钟内Will第三次这么做了。Hannibal感到他的胸膛微微绷紧；这不像他过去所知的任何狩猎。_

Will皱眉，将刷子换到左手，这样他就可以屈伸手指，观察着那个小小的形象。一个站在人群之外的男人，挨得足够近但没有融入其中，眼睛的指向巧妙，似乎正在看着年轻的画家。眉骨突出，颧骨尖锐而高耸，双眼暗沉。

他转过身，用一块布擦了手，站起身去清洗笔刷。在他身边，Leo继续画着，就像Will一样沉浸在他自己的作品中。

他们技巧的不同体现在细节上：Will精于描绘脸和手，让它们富于表达，尽管有所欠缺，但不失精巧；Leo专注于织物的褶皱和阴影。他很优秀，他的笔触充满吸引力，而Will再一次好奇，他是从哪儿来到这里做学徒。

Giacomo在他问同样的问题时只是摇了摇头。但他的表情里只有孩子气的戏谑，丝毫没有表明他的学徒身份是被强迫的，或是摆脱糟糕生活的最后一招。他透露的信息就和Leo一样少。

男孩儿现在不在画室里，被大师叫走去和Nico一起跑腿，保证新的仆人不仅能找到市场在哪儿，还能从那里回来。当他进来告诉他他会离开大概一个小时时，Giacomo用脚尖点着地板，眼睛害羞地瞟着Will。Will发现男孩需要让他对他的缺席放心这一点既有趣又可爱。

放下他的画刷，Will转身看向大师的空书桌，皱起了眉。

这是他从Hannibal的卧室逃回他自己房间的第二天，当时他心如鼓擂，气喘吁吁，整个身体都在颤抖。他整晚都醒着，无法忘却被强迫、被压制和被命令的感觉。无法忘却当他在大师之后那么快就得到了完满时冲刷而过的解脱感。

他如此用力地在大金属盆里将自己擦洗干净，以至于浑身通红了数小时。然而，他现在仍然能感到积存在他背上的浊液的热度，就像它还在那里一样。

他脸上的淤青已经泛紫，颜色深得足够让人注意到，不过他丝毫没有提及它是怎么来的。Leo不在乎。Giacomo很焦虑，因对疼痛的同情而双眼圆睁，嘴唇分开。Hannibal在向Will下达今天的任务时甚至都没有看上一眼。男人似乎不为Will留下而感到惊讶。

可是现在，男人除了专业性的泰然自若外，仍不会承认他。Will感到心跳得更快了，一些病态的欲望想要男人再次触碰他，哪怕是将他推到一边。或许这只是迫切地需要结束。解释。他一样都没得到，而他的惶惑已经溃烂为一个活生生的东西，在挫败感中翻滚、尖叫。

\---

Hannibal站在画室后方，他的双眼落在年轻的英国人身上。尚未有人意识到大师已经回来了，而这为他提供了一个观察Will而不被看见的机会。他好奇地望着，瘦削的黑发男人对着Hannibal早晨这时通常会在的空荡书桌皱眉。这是大师站在阴影里的短短十分钟内Will第三次这么做了。Hannibal感到他的胸膛微微绷紧；这不像他过去所知的任何狩猎。

当Will昨天在常规的时段出现在画室里时，大师经历了一些未曾预料的东西：释然。这很快被使他彻夜未眠的混乱蒙上了一层阴影。

Will的确意欲履行他那一方的协议，这一点是清晰的。不然男孩在早晨之前就会离开，而不是晚些时候站在画室里，用他那双蓝灰色的眼睛焦虑地扫视大师的空座椅。他在他的目光中看到的是希冀吗，还是Hannibal的欲望遮盖了他的视角？

大师清楚他是在购买Will的顺从，就如同他收买其他人的一样——尽管这一次是用一罐罐鲜亮的颜料和高难度的课程，而非黄金首饰。既然如此……为何这一次结果会截然不同？是因为这个男孩的纯洁吗？得知他曾误判年轻人有多么无暇，这次掳夺的结局甚至更为令人费解。

Hannibal不是一个惯于不确定的人；将朦胧的困惑部分归结于无眠的一夜，他决定后退一步，尝试弄清是什么东西阻止了他的手而不去触碰年轻的画家，直到他确认他的大脑重归自我。

隐蔽在阴影里，望着Will的双眼再一次转向房间的另一端，大师为他最终得出的结论柔和地微笑起来。

他想要看见Will跪在他面前，请求大师占有他，不带任何贪婪或矫饰。

而现在他知道Will会的。

如果Hannibal过去为男孩感到饥饿，那么此刻他惄如调饥。

放任脚步在大理石瓷砖上回响，大师穿过了画室。

\---

Will感觉得到他心跳的节奏，每一慎重的落步跳两下，他叹了口气，合上眼。他突然开始渴望，想要有一些东西握在手中借此分心，另一把画刷，需要搅拌混合的颜料，任何东西，能避免他像雕塑一样站着，刻意地将视线从原先寻找大师的地方挪开就行。

他可以感受到Hannibal落在他身上的目光，并非原先火热而宣告主权的扫视，而是一道稳固的压力，就像在他肩胛之间让他无法颤抖的那只手。WIll再一次想起那一夜，回忆起他如何被压倒在地。他也未能让掌痕从他的皮肤上消去。

他再次看向画作。Leo自大师走进后就没有动过了，只是换了个姿势更仔细地描绘着衣物的褶层——他一点也不受男人出现的影响，仅仅是知道了他的存在。Will只偶尔在他们确有必要的时候观察到二人交谈，同样恪守礼仪。大师对男孩除了表扬他的作品或诘责他的过错之外没有更深的兴趣或情感。

Will思索着他究竟曾否为到这儿第一天他递给Will的消息而惩罚Leo，随后决定他并不想知道。

唯当他听见Hannibal翻动着桌面的纸张时，Will才开始移动，刚好足够拿起一些炭笔和纸张，双眼坚定地盯着他的任务，这样就不用向左侧游离、 _顾盼_ 。

Hannibal给他布置了学习其他两位学徒的任务，观看他们如何作画，他们的技术，并从中获教。当然，他仍要完成指定的绘画作业。颜料干掉之后Will不能再涂改画中形象，但他可以学习，他可以将注意力从房间对面的大师身上转移至Leo那一侧——他的左边，这样不会打扰他作画——并研习他画中的褶皱与阴影。

Leo斜着眼看了他一会儿，一边眉毛抬起，但又回到了画画中，要么是不屑于对他的技术发表评价，要么单纯是因为缺乏词汇而不能。

这无关紧要，Will的心思并不在他的作品上。

他从学习开始，挑选了一个Leo画完的人像开始临摹。他强迫大脑慢下来，汲取布料每一道弯折和坠曳，让自己在勾画时几乎爱抚着它，属于丝绸的线条更加柔滑，毛皮的更加粗糙而凌乱，天鹅绒则更加厚重。

画纸被一道又一道褶痕填满，一些比其他更加轮廓分明。尽管如此，他很快发现他的神思游向了他最近曾体验过的另一些质感。

当他的手在纸上滑动时，眼睛几乎没有睁开，他的思想回到了大师的房间，再一次感受膝盖压在地毯上的粗糙，感受他如何重重地摔于其上，如何想着他会因此落下淤青。他记得Hannibal将他推倒，强迫他抬起屁股、打开双腿时双手是多么温暖而干燥。他记得手指间的被褥是多么厚实，汲取着他的热度，又在他几乎没有触碰它们时将其反射回来……

他摇了摇头，眨眨眼，手指的第二个指节被木炭染黑，他用这儿混合笔触、修整错误。

画纸上是一幅模糊的场景，就像他记忆中的一般昏暗，或许只有一根蜡烛在房间中燃烧，纸上只展露了一双手，手臂肌肉紧绷，指节因用力抓握而突起，柔软的厚实床褥缠绕其中。别无他物，只有那双手，只有那些被褥，在纸张的边缘散落着一缕卷发，稍许阴影暗示着一个下巴，分开的嘴唇只是遐想，但没有更多。它渲染了一个未完成的景象，恍如梦境。

Will吞咽了一下，舔了舔嘴唇，坐了回去。

在他身侧，Leo又一次瞥了过来，眼睛扫过画面，没看出任何重要的事物，也许吧，只有对肌肉和手掌的精确描绘——Will已经很善于绘制这些——又重回到他的画作上。

Will向后挪了挪椅子，在大理石地板上刮擦出声，他站起来，将炭笔和画搁置一旁，借口要在午饭前清洗一下，离开了房间。他感到Hannibal的视线在移动时再次落到他身上，感受到它们如何吸收他姿态的全部，他的双手，其细微的颤抖可以是因为他握炭笔握了太久，也可以是因为他回忆起了某些他不允许自己去想的事情。

为什么并不重要，但Will抬起了视线，对上大师的双眼，宽广而暗沉，双唇仿佛想要说话似的分开，随后他改变了想法，舌头卷起抵住上唇，转身离开，顺着楼梯回到自己的房间。

画室里，Hannibal允许自己露出明显的微笑；享受着肋骨后心脏快速的搏动，他站起身，抚平他的长袍，吹着柔和的口哨旋律离开画室去查看午餐的准备情况。

\---

将一叉烤鱼缓缓送入口中，Hannibal任由自己的目光在他面前的人之间游移：Giacomo的翘鼻子，Leo的上唇角向内卷曲的方式，他们的双手是如何相去甚远。然而，当他的双眼被这些细节填满时，他的其他感官全部集中于坐在他右侧的年轻人身上。

尽管天气暖和，大师仍能感觉到旁侧Will身体的热度，温度微妙的变化拂过他肋骨和大腿，在Will伸手从Leo那里拿走一小罐香草杏仁酱时刷过他的手臂。随着细微热度而来的是年轻人皮肤的气息，为一片片透过枝繁叶茂的棚架洒进来、给他们共进午餐的露台打上阴影的阳光所烘暖。Will闻起来带着麝香，像是干净的汗液，覆盖着画室一切的干石膏，亚麻籽油和木炭，还有一些别的东西。Hannibal闭上双眼，他的脑海中浮现出那晚他将男孩压倒在画室地板上时填满他鼻腔的独特气味，同样也是在卧室的熹微烛光里，大师将自己靠上年轻人时闻到的气息。

Will的呼吸听起来平稳而审慎；仿佛在他将盘子里的食物推来推去时正数着自己的呼吸，Hannibal觉得他能够听到他心脏无声的跳动。睁开双眼，他转头凝视着Will的面庞，看出年轻英国人的五官由紧绷的线条勾边，紧张不安的神色浮现在他年轻的脸颊上。Hannibal可以看见脉搏在Will脖颈单薄的皮肤下跃动，他发觉自己回忆起了在舌尖晕开的丰富铜色；他想要将他张开的嘴贴上年轻人的脖颈，品尝他肌肤的咸涩和汗水。

因腹股沟间细微的硬挺而微笑，Hannibal转换了姿势以更舒适地研究Will，他们相近的距离致使他的目光自然而然地变得更为亲密，尽管有他人的存在。

已经因坐在大师身边而焦虑倍增，被如此贴近到他只要伸出手，指节就能刷过年长男人晒成深色的前臂，感受到他皮肤上的细小绒毛，Will完全没有准备好迎接在仿佛鬼魅一般爱抚过他脸颊的暗沉凝视之后传入耳中的话语。

“Graham先生，在我忘记之前：小Benedetto Accolti近来晋升为加的斯的主教，他想要一幅肖像。”大师说道，饮尽杯中的红酒，站起身，拍了拍身上带衬垫的黑色天鹅绒长袍。“恭喜你获得第一份委托。”Hannibal看了WIll一会儿，随后男人就离开了，仿佛对他离奇的宣告所赢得的反应丝毫不感兴趣。

Will双眼圆睁，双唇分开，他确信自己没有在呼吸。 _一份委托？_ 他成为Lecter先生的学徒不过短短一周，就已经被允许承担如此重任了？

他低头看向他的午餐，一当大师离开，就重新拿起了他的食物，心脏在胸膛中快如擂鼓。在他面前，他能听见Giacomo把那些话翻译给Leo，他的语气充满惊叹，显然十分激动。另一个男孩重复了一个单词，声音平静，随后很快离开了餐桌，他留在Giacomo身边的盘子，里面的食物尚未被吃净。

午餐剩下的时间在某种诡秘的薄雾中度过，Will强迫自己吃掉他被提供的所有——在他忙碌时，对食物的回避开始用轻微的饥饿感惩罚他——而Giacomo不断拿问题轰炸他，一半用一种语言，一半用另一种，几乎比WIll自己更为他感到兴奋。

他再一次想到，这个小男孩儿能够如此喜爱他，是多么可爱的一件事。

他同样注意到Giacomo是如何在解决掉自己的那份后小心地吃掉所有Leo剩下的食物的，在午餐后他朝Will露出了一个饱腹的，怯懦但舒适而满足的愉悦表情。似乎没有人反对，Will也看不出来。他笑了笑，对方以微笑回报了他，率先离开了餐桌。

\---

Will最终再次回到了画室，他的心脏跳得更快了，眉头紧锁。他走神的时候差点在楼梯脚撞上了Nico。男孩什么也没说，但他的目光带着一种奇怪的会意对上Will，让Will感到十分烦躁。他不想让自己相信男孩那晚呆在能听见的范围内，显然听到Will求助却没有伸出援手；但他的神情暗示着他在那儿，不发一语，就站在门外。

Nico听见了，至少，如果他没有看见的话。

在Will能够拼凑出足够的意大利语质问他之前——还在想“主人的房间”和“晚上”怎么说——男孩的嘴扭曲成一个丑陋的奸笑，推开Will，沿着走廊离开。

这一次偶遇令他心生一丝不安。

画室很温暖，午后的阳光照亮了大理石，房间里浮满了石膏尘粒的慢舞。Leo不知道去哪儿了，尽管Will深觉他不会出于嫉妒而挑战导师的怒火；也许他只是去跑腿了。Giacomo正在欣赏着Will帮忙画成的场景，站得很近以观察那天早晨他和Leo都在润色的微小细节。

大师为一张新的画布打上了石膏，很大一张，已经在画架上摆好了，正在忙着挑选他的画具。Will的心跳加速，想知道他的委托是什么，他会被要求做什么。他想知道大师会在他身侧花费多长时间，批判他，帮助他， _使他分心_ 。他摇了摇头，收起他的素描，将它们和他的其他作品安置在皮夹里。为了参考，也许，或者只是感情用事。

“Giacomo。”

Will因Hannibal的声音直起身，其中饱含的温柔喜爱与他迄今在Will面前展露的情感相去甚远。小男孩乖巧地站了过去，双手背在背后。导师用意大利语快速地和他说了几句，明确了指示，送男孩离开，他踮着脚尖蹦蹦跳跳地走了。

Will合上眼，平静地等待着他的名字被呼唤。

“Graham先生。”大师却称呼道，语气近乎公事公办，漠不关心。“如果你可以的话，请将衣服脱至腰部。站到那里去，让阳光恰好洒在你身后。”

Will转过身，眉头紧蹙，双颊却因绯红晕染而发热。他从未被如此礼貌地请求为导师摆出姿势。男人如此温和而绅士，令他感觉不对劲，莫可名状，不过Will没有通过考验对方的耐心来增加他的好运——他依言照做了。

这一次，至少画室暖和一些，他的皮肤没有在他脱掉薄衬衫后立刻布满鸡皮疙瘩。Will鼓起勇气看了Hannibal一眼，发觉对方只是简单地打量着他，随后走近一步，伸出一只手，掌心向上。

“我可以吗？”

发生了什么？

Will点了点头，满心迷惑。他想不出是什么让大师对他变得如此冷淡，他几天前还如同炽火一般。是那晚Will离开卧室时做错了什么吗？难道在那般对待之后，他被期许留下，装作他没有失去所有自控？他感到失望深深埋入他的血液，一种奇怪的、挥之不去的挫败感。

而后，Hannibal触碰了他。

很轻柔的动作，仅仅是手掌刷过Will的手臂，引导他走向男人选择的位置。但Will感到他的手宛若灼烧一般滚烫。他无声地张开嘴。年长的男人似乎没有注意到。

Will任由自己被牵引，被移动，他的双臂被举过头顶，Hannibal的手指短暂地锁住他的手腕以示他保持不动；他任由男人平坦的手掌抚过他的身侧，转动Will的臀部，为它们没有流连，甚至没有爱抚而失望，不到两天前它们还那么用力地将他紧扣。

当Hannibal触抚他的脸庞，让他仰起头，仿佛在忏悔，或顺服时，Will叹息了一声，仅仅是从嘴唇间滑出的微不可闻的声音，让Hannibal停顿了片刻。Will屏住呼吸。带着极其轻柔的力道，大师的拇指轻轻滑过他的颧骨，随后放开了手。心脏在胸膛中砰砰乱跳，Will强迫自己深呼吸，一次，又一次，嘴唇干涩，他望着导师的脸，搜寻着任何能透露这个男人正在想什么……感受什么的迹象，如果有任何蛛丝马迹的话。

Hannibal并没有退得很远，足够让他看清Will的姿势是否是他所设想的，随后重新走近来调整他，手指温柔地穿过他的头发，将几缕卷发拨落在他的眼前，一种柔和的无序，另一只手覆在他背上，使他稍微挺直一些。

Will向他被要求的那样弓起身子，但故意推得更近，足以感受到他的胸膛擦过Hannibal的，为这样的接触而安静地喘息，本能地将嘴唇咬在齿间，眼睛闪烁着对上大师的视线，去看，或许，看他是否注意到了，或Will是否不得不再次跪倒在他面前才能重获关注。

他已经足够绝望了，也许，绝望到想要尝试。

Hannibal的胸膛在Will低柔的呼气中痛苦地绷紧，当他慢慢将他的姿势摆好时，男孩的肌肤在他的手掌下是如此光滑而温暖。但若他将手指没入年轻画家的卷发，用力蜷曲，向后拉起他的头，嘴唇衔住他苍白的脖颈，感受舌尖上激烈的脉搏，一切都将会变得毫无意义……男孩的双眼闭上了，双唇微启，滑出一声颤抖的叹息。

心脏因脑海中的景象快速搏动着，Hannibal允许自己在Will颊上落下简单、温柔的一触，直让他的手指刺痛，呼吸哽在喉间。他不得不在他内里的挣扎为年轻的英国人所悉知之前快速撤开。

一次呼吸。两次。

再一次走上前，调整Will额前柔软的深褐色卷发，Hannibal的手缓缓滑下年轻人的后背，为指尖下的柔韧呼出一道无声的气息。他的渴望是一道稳健的，几乎令人痛苦的脉搏， Will赤裸的胸膛擦过他的衬衣——热度的共享，一曲舒缓而肉欲的舞蹈。他几乎能品尝到Will困惑的苦痛。

当Hannibal看见Will的双眼落在他身上时，他绷紧了下颌，几乎被欲望冲得晕眩。

“不要看着我。”他低声道。

他将自己从年轻人身侧抽离，转身背对着Will，血液在他脸颊上沸腾。吞咽着，他重复了自己的话语，解释道。

“不要看着 _我_ ，Will。”Hannibal庆幸自己的声音听起来如此冷静而不为所动，尽管风暴在他的体内咆哮。“向上看，Will。你是圣塞巴斯蒂安*，仰头看着天堂，祈祷从命定的死亡中得到救赎。”Hannibal伸手拿起画笔，蘸满 _锡耶纳_ 颜料*，被油浸染得几乎透明，随后将笔升至画布上。

抬起眼，他看见Will遵从了他的指示，挪开了视线，向上望着画室拱形的天花板。从高窗中射入的光线将年轻男人沐浴在温暖的光晕中，而有一个瞬间，Hannibal单纯地凝视着，为眼前美轮美奂的景象陷入全然的缄默。

一朵云飘过太阳，魔咒被打破。

当房间里某种紧绷的氛围如同壶上的蒸汽一般消散时，大师几乎大笑出声。他的画笔自如地在画布上滑动，Hannibal快速动作着，薄薄的颜料捕捉着姿态的精髓。弓起的后背，强壮的下颌，倾斜的胯骨，年轻男人覆盖着单薄肌肉的胸膛上平滑的曲线……Hannibal几乎可以预见画作完成时的模样，深知这将是凌驾于美之上的至美；仅仅看上一眼，它会让男人的灵魂抽痛，女人悲泣。

很快Hannibal察觉到这困难的姿势让Will精疲力尽，他的四肢开始颤抖；他加快了速度，想要尽可能多地在年轻人无力保持胳膊的举起之前勾勒轮廓。在他描画着的同时，他开始轻声对Will讲话，让他的注意力从绷紧的肌肉上转移。

“你拥有一些他的……坚韧，Will，”他说，年轻人肋骨的形状沾着红褐色的颜料跃然纸上。“他是一位令人满意的、富有韧性的圣徒——他存活了下来，尽管肉体被致命的箭矢亵渎、刺穿，他还是得以复生，亲自对上下达了他的死令的罗马皇帝。”

皱起眉，大师意识到他不经意间画下了相类的一幕，触发了他脑海中的画面；男孩再一次倒在他身下……这一次黑发的年轻人啜泣着，恳求被Hannibal贯穿。

他快速将画刷放下，后退一步，他的眼睛在Will和画布上的形象之间来回比对。

“最终，塞巴斯蒂安被乱棍打死。”大师仓促地承认道，而后露出一个微笑，试图让自己听起来更加轻松。“耻辱的死亡，真的，尽管仍可算作一段有趣的故事。”他在抹布上擦净双手，转身在那双风暴蓝的眼睛有机会将他捕捉之前离开。

“感谢你为我保持姿势，Will。你可以离开了。” Hannibal快步离开了阳光明媚的画室，速度却仍比不上他心脏狂乱的跳动。

\---

注1：圣塞巴斯蒂安：St. Sebastian (公元前256-288），早期基督教圣徒和殉道者。他死于罗马皇帝戴克里先对基督徒的迫害。他最初被绑在柱子或树上，然后用箭射死，但这并没有杀死他。根据传统，他是被罗马的圣爱莲拯救和治愈的。在他康复后不久，他向戴克里先告诫他的罪行，结果被乱棍打死。

注2：锡耶纳颜料： Terra di Siena，英文Sienna， 一种含有氧化铁和氧化锰的天然颜料。自然状态下呈黄褐色，被称为生赭色(raw sienna)；加热后，呈红棕色，被称为岱赭色(burnt sienna).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是专业学美术的qwq如果Sienna翻译不准确请一定要告诉我！


	7. l’intruso 闯入者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _他望着男人走出画室，在Hannibal完全离开之前微不可闻地答道，“好的，老师”。他看见男人顿住了，从Will那张只称呼过他的名字或头衔的嘴里说出的词句对他而言如此新鲜。_

Will为Hannibal双手的粗糙感到高兴，石膏、颜料和油将它们侵蚀为一双经验丰富、历尽千帆的手。

这双手抚摸他的皮肤时，Will可以感受到一切。

他扭动身体，无比确定他发出了某种声音，单纯因为它在喉咙里颤动——他的心脏以一种平和的节奏在耳边跳动，其他任何事情都不重要——他只知道Hannibal说了什么，因为他能感受到男人的嘴唇在他的喉前开合、低语。

他很热，他的皮肤被汗水浸湿，身下的床单在他的翻动下皱起；他感到它们粘在他背上。他思忖着这是否会在背上留下像与双膝双手上一样的难忘印记。

在他之上，男人笑了，胸腔一阵震动，但没有出声，他压得更近了，粗糙的手掌下滑至Will的大腿，鼓励它们打开，当它们照做之后，指关节背面贴上了柔软的内侧。

Will大脑晕眩，双眼紧闭，欢愉在他体内嗡嗡作响。他想要说些什么，却发现好似一声叹息就足以将大师引到他想要的地方。

如此美妙，一种Will从未经历过的控制：顺服。

那双手移到了膝盖后方，将它们紧扣、向上弯折，仍然保持分开，Will的呼吸断断续续，双眼突然睁开，眨眼看向天花板，感受着温热的鼻息喷洒在小腹、肚脐下方和更低之处上带来的细微瘙痒。

气流刷过他阴茎的头部，那里已然肿胀，因等待和那双灵巧的手先前的触抚而变得敏感，Will低哼一声，咬住嘴唇，弓起了身体。

当滚烫的嘴唇贴上龟头，缓缓下滑时，Will大声呻吟着，这难以置信的高热足以让他如此接近……那么接近，他几乎可以为此哭泣。

他抬起下身，试图进得更深……突然之间，热度离开了。打在他皮肤上的空气冰冷至极，他身下扭成一团的床单此刻缠在他全凭他自己的意志大开的双腿之间。

他眨了眨眼，两次，三次，而后低咆出声，在清晨渗着寒意的小房间中颤抖着醒来，抬起一只手盖住双眼。

他用力按压着双眼，力道足够将Hannibal的形象挽留，他的另一只手向下滑去，直到双腿之间，快速地撸动着，在一声低哑的呻吟和肌肉的紧绷中寻到了完满。

当他将手放下时，他保持着双眼闭合。他想知道现在几点了，他能不能去厨房拿一片水果再去画室。他想知道大师是否会如此早到，他能否恰好捉到他独自一人。

\---

抬头望向传来脚步声的画室远端，Hannibal看着Will走进房间，开始向他走去。然而，看见Leo在大师身边，Will略显踟躇。年轻的英国人刻意在未完成的罗马城市广场前停了下来，好似是为了研究这幅画而非迈错了脚步。Hannibal感到自己的嘴角扬起了一道最细微的微笑弧度；今早的年轻男人眼中有一些炽热的东西，一些让大师几乎希望他没有将Leo在一大早叫来讨论贮备问题的的东西。

几乎。

事实上Leo在这里，当他看向他的对手时双眼发红，意味着Hannibal不能迈出穿过画室的那几步，将手没入那头像是记忆一样环绕着他指尖的柔软黑发。

这同样意味着他能继续假装漠不关心。

抿紧嘴唇，Hannibal转身回去继续列出所有需要的东西以及Leo应当为每项支付多少钱，看着男孩快速记在窄窄的廉价纸上。透过余光，他看见Will的肩膀微微下垂，他思索着究竟是什么促使年轻人如此焦急地早早出现在画室。

“别让Vicenzo把你骗了。告诉他如果我发现他哪怕只是试着这么做，我会将我的生意转至别处。”Hannibal不自然地笑着。他捏了捏装着钱币的小牛皮袋，将它丢进Leo摊开的手里。“你完成了广场上人物剩下的细节之后就可以离开了。这幅画需要在Giovanni de'Medici竞选 _行政官_ 之前完成，只剩不到三个星期。”

Leo低头看向手中的钱袋，他长下巴上的肌肉抽动着。当他抬起眼看向大师时，年轻的学徒看上去怒不可遏。

“既然您认为他的技艺如此出色，为什么不让您的得意门生去完成它？”Leo咬牙切齿道。

眯起眼盯着这个Medici的小混蛋，Hannibal深吸了一口气，回答道。

“在放任自己说出一些你会后悔的话之前，我建议你深埋你那颗嫉妒的心，Leo。虽然你来到这里是为了卖你父亲一个人情，你仍是个有天赋的画家。否则，我不会在你身上浪费时间。”大师低咆道。放柔了声音，Hannibal将一只手搁在Leo手臂上。“是什么让你觉得我没有为你准备好一份委托，傻孩子？相比一个丑陋的年轻人，我认为你会更加乐意为一名地位显赫的夫人画一幅裸体写真。我说错了吗？”

Leo睁大了眼，脸上泛起红晕。舔了舔嘴唇，瘦高的红发男孩摇了摇头，皱起了他细长的眉毛。

“不，老师。”脾气暴躁的年轻人。“这对我正好合适。谢谢您，老师。我为刚才道歉。”尽管他的语气懊悔，Hannibal清楚安抚Leo需要更多的东西。

打发走学徒，Hannibal看向站在一旁动也不动的年轻英国人，对飞快的意大利语毫不在意。大师穿过画室，站在Will身边，距离足够近到他能感受到紧贴着自己的皮肤的热度；如此令人陶醉，他不得不竭尽全力克制自己才能不去进一步缩短他们之间的距离。呼吸着Will独特的气息，Hannibal可以闻到肉欲的温和麝香，稍纵即逝，他感到自己的身体做出了回应。男孩是否曾清醒地躺在床上，为想要再一次分享大师的床榻的迫切需要而辗转反侧？

“你的细节处理得很好。”他呢喃道，视线在画布上流连。从余光看去，他看到Will因导师轻声的褒扬而有些紧张。转过身，Hannibal伸出手去拿年轻人手中的画笔，拇指装作不经意地蹭过年轻人的手掌。“但你执意将阴影画得过于突兀。他们在远处，Will。请多加留意。”身体前倾，他模糊了一道黑线来示范。年轻画家的呼吸听起来有些嘶哑，Hannibal将画笔还给他，暗自微笑着离开。

每一个微小的动作都像Hannibal熟练洒下的面包屑，引导着WIll不可阻挡地沿着欲望、放纵和堕落的道路前行。

\---

Will几乎是在对夜晚的热切盼望中渡过了一天。

为了不让自己去想即将到来的履约之夜，他全心全意地修改着阴影，让自己慢下来，强迫自己的肌肉放松到一种舒缓而平静的状态。

大师一整天都在画室里，最初坐在他宽大的大理石桌后，最后站在画着前一晚WIll姿态的画布前。Will没有看上一眼，作画时没有再尝试着接近大师。

大师没有再同他说话。

Will发觉他和Hannibal同处一室的时间越长，就越难看向别处，越难维持他们之间的沉默。他心怀感激地接受了为他个人创作留出的时间，逃也似的离开了画室，下了楼走进花园，找了一棵树坐下，炭笔挨上画纸，思索着该画些什么。

他再一次回忆起他的梦，回忆起早晨是多么寒冷，而他在自己床上醒来，而非大师的——无论上次他在那里时感觉多么难受。

Will无法理解。他不能摆脱那晚自已做错了什么的感觉，承认自己的无辜。也许Hannibal是因此不想与他再有瓜葛？或许，这一次他不会再那么宽容？

在Will脑海中，这些念头以他无法控制的速度飞快闪过。

他最终起身去吃午饭，手指被木炭染黑，写生簿的纸上没有留下任何有价值的笔迹。

在Hannibal右侧坐下，他顺从地吃完了盘中的所有食物。这样，至少，当大师赞许地看向他时他感到了一种奇怪的成就感。事实上，Will逐渐适应了更丰盛的餐食，他的胃不再在饥饿中拧成一团或尝试拒绝他不习惯的食物。然而，当Hannibal伸手去拿橄榄油瓶，膝盖在桌底擦过Will时，Will再一次分崩离析。他做得如此随意，以至于Will在接下来的用餐时间里，思索着年长的男人是不是故意这么做，还是他真的像看起来那样漠不关心。弄不清对他的期待是什么真的很让人恼火。

之后回到画室，他帮着Giacomo把为圣塞巴斯蒂安准备的颜料混合到Hannibal的标准。Leo已经回来了，但在别处忙活着；Will很确定这个年轻人不会很快原谅导师对他的喜爱，然而，尽管他前一天表现得很好，Hannibal也没有给Will任何进一步的优待。除开今早那些对他轻声说出的话，Hannibal什么也没有对Will说。

他渴望着，Will意识到，渴望着一句话，无论亲切或严苛。双颊因这个念头泛红，Will皱着眉弯腰继续他的任务。一句话……还是一次触碰？

当整幢屋子的人一起吃晚饭的时候，Will几乎坐不住了。夜色降临解开了他忧虑的缰绳，它们像野狗一样钻入他体内；他已经等了三天了，他不觉得他还能再等三天。几乎令人作呕的是，Will迫切地需求发生点什么。任何能结束这段等待的东西。

他快速地解决着食物，没有看向任何人。当他回到画室静候着大师的召唤时，他的手颤抖着，除非他将它们紧扣在一起，他的呼吸急促，嘴唇干涩。

他静静地等待着。

\---

Hannibal调整了罩在白衬衣外的紧身上衣，开衩的袖子和刺绣的领口皆是同样的酒红，衬托着黑色的天鹅绒和带内衬的长袍的缎面。他的黑色紧身裤贴身而光滑，展示着他肌肉发达的小腿，从背后垂下直到大腿中部的是一件他别在肩上的红色短披风。一双拥有厚底和侧带的手工小牛皮便鞋，一顶柔软的黑色帽子和一枚石榴石胸针完满了装束。从镜前的小桌上拿起香薰过的皮手套，Hannibal打量着自己的镜像，微笑起来。

他让Nico去查看Will的所在，再回来报告给他，明确叮嘱仆人不要去接近Will，或甚至让他的存在被察觉。当那愚钝的仆人带着年轻的英国人正在画室里来回踱步，好像要踩出一条沟的消息回来时，Hannibal有那么一刻不想继续他的计划。他想让这发展到多远呢？

然而，站在镜子前，Hannibal确定饥渴的确是最棒的调味料。

脚步声回荡在走廊里，大师从远端走进了画室。刻意不去看另一端紧绷的身影，皱着眉，Hannibal直直走向书桌，仿佛是要找某些异常重要的文件。听见犹豫的脚步声接近，他漫不经心地看了过去。

“Will？你画画到很晚吗？这里的光线现在很差。你应该让Nico拿一些蜡烛来。”他说，翻动着桌上的那叠纸。拿起一张一些帆布画布的旧账单，他把它塞进紧身衣的胸袋里，抬起头向Will微笑，保证自己看起来为Will沉默的凝视有些感到困惑。年轻人的下颌绷紧了，微微前移，深色的眉毛紧压在他灰蓝色的眼睛上。“你感觉一切都好吗？是？我要离开一整晚——一些无关紧要的小舞会，但我可能直到早上都要在那里。如果真是如此，而你明早在我之前到了画室，请转告Leo我需要她为我打好另外两张画布的草稿，尺寸和我们之前为 Barberina夫人绘制的一样。”短暂的一点头，他戴上一只皮手套，一边开始向外走去。

Will犹豫了片刻，不发一语，直到声音不请自来。

“但你不想……？”

大师几乎没有转身。“嗯？我不想要 _什么？_ ”Will眨眨眼，吞咽了一下，但在他有机会开口之前，Hannibal随意地挥挥手，“无所谓——我必须得走了，否则我将不会再被邀请。我们可以明天再讨论这件事。”

Will感到空气随着一声几乎听不见的疑惑低吟被挤压出肺部。他在声音变成更长的语句之前，在自己做出诸如请求男人留下或沮丧地朝他大吼之类的蠢事之前，紧紧抿住了双唇。

他望着男人走出画室，在Hannibal完全离开之前微不可闻地答道，“好的，老师”。他看见男人顿住了，从Will那张只称呼过他的名字或头衔的嘴里说出的词句对他而言如此新鲜。

Will屏住了呼吸。

Hannibal只是点了点头，调整了一下手套，走远了。

他好像将Will的自控一起带走了。当大师的脚步声不再在地板上回响时，Will靠在Hannibal的书桌上，低垂着头。

都发生了什么？

他任由自己的声音将他留在此处，如果不是那么沮丧的话，那声音几乎是饱受痛苦的。他很迷惑……他相当 _愤怒！_ 男人用一根隐形的绳子套住他，想要冒险靠近，他拴住了他并系紧了绳索，而现在当Will躺在他脚下时，他仅仅是一脚跨过。

Hannibal没有食言；他仍然帮助Will超越原有的技艺，像一个导师那样教导他——像任何没有每三天就将Will压在他床上，用精液在他身上作画的导师那样。

他不明白。

Will弯下身，手肘撑在冰冷的石头上，额头抵着手腕，他闭上眼，咬牙切齿地呼吸。

他不 _明白！_

他不知道他在这儿站了多久。这里很冷，画室里只有几根蜡烛，烛光晦暗到他几乎看不见它们——这不重要，他的眼睛在他将精疲力尽地蜷缩在桌子上时已经适应了黑暗。

当他站起身时，Will抬起一只手将头发拨回耳后。

大师外出了，而且早上之前都不会回来，他是这么说的。而今夜是第三天，Will必须再一次履行他的协议。

他回想起Hannibal诘责他食言的那一晚，他因误解了Will的意图而残忍地惩罚他。他的眉毛因新生的怒火而紧蹙。他不会允许男人再一次误解他。

Will不会背弃约定。

\---

Hannibal的房间冰冷而黑暗，没有蜡烛，因为男人不在而毫无必要。

这里看起来就和Will记忆中的一样，不过或许小桌上多了纸张，床铺收拾得整整齐齐，准备迎接男人的回归。

Will在门口徘徊，手犹豫地搭在门框上。随后他走了进去，动作轻柔地将门带上，仅留下一条足够走廊上蜡烛仍在燃烧的光线照入的缝隙。

他打量着这个空间，放任自己的双眼在地板上流连，他曾在这里摔倒，被残暴地压制着跪下。Will感到自己的脸变红了，他的双颊因回忆而发热，腹底为想再一次感受的欲望而滚烫。

现在他没有犹豫。从头顶扯下衬衫，仔细地将它叠好。接下来他脱掉了靴子，将它们放在一边。

他钻入床褥之间，它们就像他想象的那样柔软而厚实。

如果无法分享，他将占据这张床。闻起来就像Hannibal。

Will感到自己远比之前更快地坠入睡眠，并没有做梦。

\---

Hannibal拍了拍马车的一侧，将它送回通往小镇的蜿蜒小路上。明月高悬在夜空之上，散发出冷白的光芒，夺走了他别墅里各色绿植和大理石的所有色泽，唯余一种介于蓝灰之间的深沉色调。

 _像_ _Will_ _的双眼，被激情染上暗色……_

他的脸因整晚都挂着高雅的微笑而酸痛，几个小时的来回客套让他疲惫不堪、脾气暴躁。延长Will的折磨的快乐在此刻看起来如此愚蠢；他本可以一整晚都在英国人纯洁的磨石上打磨他欲望的利刃，而不是和一群都算不上同侪的人社交。

一只手抹过脸，他叹了口气，安静地走过漆黑的别墅回到房间；他的床像塞壬一样在朦胧的疲倦中召唤着他。推开房门，摘下帽子，Hannibal的手指梳过他斑白的短发。他随手把他的手套和帽子丢到门边的小大理石桌上，开始解开披风上的别针。这时，他猛然顿住了。

他的皮肤在警觉中战栗。

一动不动地站在卧室的阴影里，Hannibal缓缓将头转向宽大的四柱床。那里再一次……传来一道轻声的叹息，好像有人在沉睡。心脏以一种令人晕眩的节奏跳动，他无声地接近床榻。

蜷缩在毯子之间的，是沉浸在酣睡之中的年轻英国人，他的胸膛缓缓起伏，一只手臂横在肋骨上。窗外的月光将男孩从厚实的被褥中露出的皮肤涂成苍白，肌肉的优美曲线在鲜明的阴影笔触中凸显出来。

Hannibal沉沉地呼吸，试图让自己加速的心跳缓下来。他凝视着Will，看着男孩柔软而安详的脸庞，在安眠之中看起来如此年轻。

如果他不是太过震惊，他一定会笑出来。

蹙起眉，Hannibal退回房间的远端，将斗篷搭在椅背上，解开紧身上衣的束带。他从未想象过英国人会如此大胆地将Hannibal的床据为己有。这令人困惑，引人担忧……如此神圣。将自己从剩余的衣物中解脱出来，Hannibal赤裸着身体一动不动地站在寒冷的空气里，肌肉匀称，四肢修长，麦色的皮肤被月光染得稍白。

他……不确定。这是一种很奇怪的感觉，不自在与好奇并存。一只手抚摸过胸前柔软的绒毛，滑过腹部，直到沉甸甸坠在腿间的东西，他感到自己只是半硬。皱着眉，苦笑着摇了摇头，他试着抹去心中的疑惑。

 _毕竟，这是我的床。_ 他想道。

然而，当他走上前去占据他应有的位置时，他再一次踟躇了，嘴唇干涩，脉搏加快。Will没有动，但现在Hannibal可以看见年轻人已经醒了，他的眼睛在黑暗里闪着微光，安静地望着大师接近。

Hannibal的脉搏在耳边回响，Will盯着他看了一会儿，缓缓伸出手，将被子拉至一旁，一个明白无误的邀请。


	8. Atto di Fede 信仰之行

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hannibal可以感受到他的脉搏在柔软的床单上跳动，他的身体因令人窒息的激动绷紧。启唇欲言，却只泻出了一声低柔的叹息——他想不出任何一句可说的话。男孩近在咫尺，显然尝试着从他这里获取一些回应，而仅此一次，Hannibal对他想要什么毫无头绪。_
> 
> _不。这不全然是真的。_

当床榻下陷，Hannibal在被褥下加入他时，Will感到自己的心跳加快了。他们没有相碰，但足够贴近到Wil可以感受到室外空气残留的微凉顺着Hannibal的皮肤渗透到自己身上。

没有人说话。Will几乎可以品尝到来自另一人的紧绷，无法错认的努力克制，再一次地，他思索起发生了什么。为什么当他们的协议已经如此清晰地说明会发生什么时，事情却突然变得如此复杂？

人性的一面总是让交易变得复杂。

Will吞咽了一下，轻抿起嘴唇，缓缓凑近。他出于自我的意志来到导师的床上，在即便对方显然忘记时仍执意履行协议。也许他的骄傲会咒骂他。

他转过身，先是侧躺，随后趴在床上，谨慎地望着Hannibal，他除了双眼追随着他的动作外什么都没做。Will眨了眨眼。他没有。

他抬起腰臀，高度足够注意到，看到Hannibal的视线滑向这一动作，他的眼睑下垂，仿佛意欲眨眼却从不近于此。他看起来像一个掠食者，静静等待着他的猎物放松、接近、卸下它的防备。

Will又稍微弓起了一点，再次躺回床上时，他叹息出声。Hannibal发出了一种低不可闻的声音，好似一声低吼，而Will记起了他的梦，思考着男人的双手是否会一样滚烫，他的嘴唇是否会压上他的皮肤，留下痕迹。

“早上了吗？”他轻声问道，想看看他的声音能否获得他的身体迄今尚未得到的回应。他不确定如何更进一步，而他开始丧失他的勇气了。

最终年长的男人终于有了些动作；Hannibal皱起眉，缓缓摇了摇头，却没有开口。另一段漫长的时间过去了，他的双眼像两片黑色玻璃，反射着月光。

Hannibal可以感受到他的脉搏在柔软的床单上跳动，他的身体因令人窒息的激动绷紧。启唇欲言，却只泻出了一声低柔的叹息——他想不出任何一句可说的话。男孩近在咫尺，显然尝试着从他这里获取一些回应，而仅此一次，Hannibal对他想要什么毫无头绪。

不。这不全然是真的。

Hannibal感受到了Will身体在毛毯之下的热度，闻到了他皮肤的温暖，如此接近。他的一部分除了将男孩送走，送回他自己的房间之外别无他求，在那里他不会用这令人发狂的自我怀疑影响Hannibal。这样会很残忍，是对Will自尊心的痛击……而且可能会令大师失去他的学徒。

_不仅是你的学徒。你的缪斯_ ，脑海中浮现出一道轻柔的絮语。

舔过嘴唇，Hannibal再一次试图在黑暗中说些什么。一些具体的东西。一句对抗他的蛊惑的咒语。苛言和命令被想起，但它们堵在了喉中，Hannibal没有说出来。年轻人挪动身体，明显因大师持续的无所作为而不安，他咬紧了牙关。男孩在他身下挣扎的画面闪过Hannibal的脑海；然而，尽管在他的耻骨处点燃了热焰，它们没有甩脱令他无力的东西。

Will在他的床上。这不应该是如此令人震惊的一件事。不，远非如此。毕竟，他曾希望将男孩的肉体同时用于他的艺术和欢愉，剥去他所有的骄傲，望着他在Hannibal手中失去理智。

然而，他在这里，大脑撩拨着一种恐怖渴望的边缘，他却单纯地凝视着男孩。这令人怒火中烧！他想要惩罚Will，为他令他有如此感受。这是……耻辱？尴尬？他没有理由被迫感到如此软弱。这让他极其难堪。

然而，哪怕放逐或惩戒Will的想法对他颇具吸引力，这也不是他真正 _想要_ 的。不是现在。

泻出另一声低柔的叹息，一个单词最终逃出了他的双唇：

“Will。”

Will的双眼快速对上Hannibal，搜寻着比他的名字更多的东西。在那个词，在那个被叹出的音节之中，有太多的重量。

Will不知道应该说什么。

他呼出一口气，缓缓地眨着眼，强迫疲惫从他的四肢和眼后退去——如果大师不想从他身上得到任何东西，他会让自己重新沉入睡眠，但现在……

Will在被褥下伸出手，发觉Hannibal比他以为的更近，他的手指轻柔地抚上男人的一侧，感受着他肋骨的线条，和在触碰下Hannibal的微微一颤。他张开手指，滑得更远，穿过大师胸膛上温暖的毛发，向上在他的心口处徘徊了片刻，惊讶地发现它和他自己的跳得一样快。

在熹微的晨光里，Will可以看到Hannibal的双眉因轻抚而皱起；他掌下的振动告诉他年长的男人发出了一道低沉得他都没有听见的声音。然而，Hannibal仍毫无动作，没有抽离，却也没有邀请进一步的触碰。也许这是个错误。

Will开始撤回他的手，但当Hannibal修长的手指快速捉住他手腕时，Will吓了一跳。

“不要。”大师说，嗓音粗粝而低哑，他将Will的手重新放回胸口。“继续。”

被完全震惊，有片刻一动不动，Will的心脏狂跳不止，他感到头晕目眩；就像一只小鸟被困在了他的胸廓之中，挣扎着想要飞出。合上眼，他审慎的手指小心翼翼地向上滑去，指尖刚好擦过Hannibal锁骨突出的线条，轻轻压在其中的凹陷上。

Will又是一声轻叹，睁开了眼，他躺得更近了，屁股触碰到了Hannibal的胯部——他可以感受到他的高热透过他亵裤的布料，突然后悔为何仍旧穿着它们。

新的姿势给了他更多支撑，他的手掌抚过大师的脖颈，捧起他的下颌，拇指蹭过男人长着胡茬的脸颊，研究着他的反应。仍然，没有动作，只有双眉间加深的线条和上唇转瞬即逝的抽搐，似是龇牙。

Will埋低头，鼻尖轻柔地磨蹭着Hannibal颈项上僵硬的肌肉，复又抬起头，覆唇其上，柔软而干燥，双眼再次闭合以缓缓品味又一次颤栗。应该是他在颤抖，他在惊讶中想到，应该是他紧紧环抱住自己，伤痕累累，动弹不得。

男孩抚摸过他皮肤的手唤醒了Hannibal体内某种令人羞惭的东西。这不是为单纯获得释放，或令对方臣服于他的意志而利用他人身体的强烈欲望。不……它是一种缓缓燃烧的欲望，想要感受肉体于肉体之上，共享呼吸和激情。这是一种对另一个人类无所不包的 _需要_ ……一种对这天才而骄傲的年轻人的需要，他就像吉卜赛人一样溜上他的床榻，温柔地爱抚他，自他胸膛中拉扯出渴痛。

在他的脑海里反复思索着这惊人的想法，Hannibal紧紧闭上眼，当年轻人的嘴唇紧贴着他的颈侧张开时感受到了自己的颤抖。一声低吼，他终于在Will舌头的触感下从自己的郁积中解放出来。

Hannibal抓住年轻的男人，匆促的手指扣住他的肩膀，压入他的皮肤，哄诱着他靠近。嘴唇在低喘中分开，他感到年轻的胸膛擦过他自己的，随后安顿下来，WIll的重量自身体深处引出了另一种声音。它是一种非凡的疯狂，他伸出一只手紧紧环住男孩的腰，Will的屁股仍有一半落在床上，尽管他紧贴着Hannibal的胸膛，大师滚烫的手掌覆在他背上。

这次轮到Will僵住了，在Hannibal的拥抱下浑身紧绷而颤抖，他的双唇悬在大师嘴唇上方，泄出一声低柔的叹息。睁开双眼，Hannibal看着Will的脸，在其中看见了矛盾，对欲望的困惑将他掠过，大师意识到年轻人映射出了那让他心神震荡的窒息情感。

Will眨眨眼，双眼落在Hannibal的嘴唇上，让它们看起来很像是闭合的，浅色皮肤上眼睫漆黑，成扇状铺开。

犹豫只不过片刻，某些东西绷断了，自Will喉间拽出一声粗重而短促的喘息，将他的嘴唇，最终，引向了Hannibal。

这吻是不协调的，Will侧头的角度有点过于欠缺技巧而不能完美地贴合，但它看起来足够让Hannibal的肌肉从原先僵硬的紧绷放松至某种更具人性的程度，而这足以将Will拉得更近，一条腿滑过Hannibal的胯部，他骑跨在了年长的男人身上。

亲吻中断了充满喘息的片刻，稍作调整，随后手指没入Will的头发，不似从前残忍，但同样苛求，而他发现他的呼吸在Hannibal吻上他前停顿了片刻，这一次的吻更用力，但也让他变得同样脆弱。

Will呻吟出声。他可以感到Hannibal裸露的阴茎的坚硬隆起抵在他的盆骨上，他短裤单薄的布料是唯一阻止那滚烫而硬挺的肉块在Will光裸的皮肤上休憩的东西。

他为它渴痛。这很羞耻。极其罪恶。然而，Will无法从脑中甩去Hannibal抵着他敏感的肉体，粗暴而有力地抚慰自己的记忆。

贴着Hannibal的嘴唇低低地呜咽着，Will希望自己知道如何让事情 _发生_ ……即便反抗年长的男人这一想法看起来都是如此迥异而不道德，他无法允许自己这么做，尽管他渴求着它可以带来的接触。他合上眼，做出了他能想到的唯一一件事。

“求你。”他呢喃道，嘴唇仍与Hannibal相接。“求你。”他的声音在他听来如此破碎，充斥着低喘，他为自己听起来如何全然的放荡而轻声呻吟。

_求你。_

这是Hannibal所需的最后一推，低不可闻的词语引燃了他体内的烈火，使他的欲望不稳而迫切。随着一声粗喘，Hannibal坐起身，吮咬着年轻男人的嘴唇，他的阴茎坚硬地抵住Will，而他将对方的性器压向自己。顷刻间他将Will推倒在床上，粗暴地亲吻着他，双手撕扯着年轻人的亵裤，他的动作在想要看到Will浑身赤裸的狂乱下显得笨拙。最终，这片布料让步了，低吼一声，他环住Will勃起的柱身，为掌心火热的肉欲而喘息，紧贴着他的男人以一声嘶哑的泣音回应。

Will在他身下移动，曲起身体以适应新的感官，扭动着弓起身子，在如此难以控制的欢愉中贴地更近， 以至Hannibal几乎无法集中于他正在做的事情——研究Will让他整个大脑对之外的一切事物都沉默了。

他美妙绝伦。粉红潋滟的双靥，头发娴雅地散乱在床单上，如此乌黑，在阴影中几不可见。他的双眼半阖着，几乎没有缝隙，捕捉着仅有的微弱光线；那银色的闪烁是Will尚未完全合上双眼的唯一迹象。

Hannibal的吻向下移去，从Wil的唇瓣到他的嘴角，到他的脸颊，再至下颌；Will为此拱起，脊背抬离床铺，双腿胡乱踢蹬，Hannibal用自己的身体将它们压制住，分得更开，他的手紧紧揪着身下的床单。大师抬起身体，拉开了足够的距离，将短裤完全从下方男孩的身上扯去，让Will将双膝抬起、折向自己，以最淫荡而天真的方式追逐欢愉。

这。 _这_ 是Hannibal想要的。

他轻声低笑，凝视着身下喘息不止的男孩。

Will睁开双眼，脸上流露出惶惑无措的神色，显然他将Hannibal的低笑误读为某种残忍的预示。意欲消去年轻人的不信任，Hannibal再一次覆上Will的身体，唇齿搜寻着同样热情的嘴唇。他的阴茎蹭过Will，当为他情欲的力量而颤栗时，大师感到自己迫近不顾后果的边沿，却又退缩了。年轻人磨蹭他的嘴唇时所发出的包含性欲的轻吟向他的耻骨处送去了阵阵渴望的甜美脉搏，抵抗着将Will翻过来跪趴在床上、野蛮占有他的巨大诱惑，他感到一种异乎寻常的谨慎需要。

这不会是一幕戏剧的高潮。不，它仅仅是某些东西的开始……某些珍贵得诡异的东西，要求一只耐心的手。牙齿研磨着Will的下颚底面，Hannibal推开了这领悟的深重影响，让自己专注于当下。

“再说一遍。”他说，声音不过是贴着年轻人脖颈的一道低嘘。毫不犹豫地，Will回应了他。

“求你，”他喘息道，大腿紧紧挤压着Hannibal的腰胯。

胸膛为Will话音中迫切的音符而绷紧，Hannibal笑着咬住年轻人颈侧，唇齿温柔，然后直起身，越过Will头顶去拿他放在床头的一瓶稀橄榄油。跪坐回床上，他双手滑入男孩臀肉下方，将他的下身铲起，安置在他膝头的斜面上。Will望着他，双眉蹙起，气息自分开的双唇间呼出，当Hannibal将油液倒进手心时，他浑身绷紧，不确定导师的意图。

舔过嘴唇，Will抬起头，他的脸沉浸在恐惧中。

“等等，我不是说……”年轻人嗫嚅出声，他的手抬起以挡住Hannibal的进犯。Will声音中轻微的惊慌在Hannibal体内引起新一波的饥渴，他俯身将年轻的男人推倒。

“嘘。你不需要害怕这个。”Hannibal低声说，“你不需要害怕我。双腿环住我的腰。”

Will等待了片刻才依言照做，他闭上眼选择顺从的那一刻是信任的飞跃，脉搏在他颈侧跳如擂鼓。

Hannibal将自己的阴茎与WIll的相触，他沾满油的手环住两根肉柱将之合二为一，年轻男人吃惊地倒抽了一口冷气，又在颤抖中化为呻吟，他的屁股随着导师的触摸肆意地扭动着。

倾身覆在Will上方，以手肘支撑，另一只手平摊在年轻人肩膀旁侧，Hannibal的手揉弄着两根性器的头部，听见了自己的低吟，Will向后仰起头，发出轻柔的一声哭叫。这是一幅美丽的景象。

“睁开你的眼睛，Will。”他说，嗓音被欲望磨得粗糙，“你很接近了，我可以感觉到。看着我。”他想要Will在 _这里_ ，沉溺在那一刻中，承认是Hannibal而非他人将他推上这入骨销魂的边缘。他想要看着那破碎的欢愉从那双严肃的蓝灰色眼眸里偷走所有的保留，以完整彻底的放纵重新填满那道视线。

睁眼看向Hannibal，Will的眉毛紧蹙，仿佛处于痛苦，咬住下唇，他在男人的掌心里猛然向上弹动。Will发出一声迫切而渴求的呻吟，伸出一只手攀住Hannibal的肩膀。

“很好……就是这样，Will，射出来。”Hannibal低语道，他自身的激情迅速攀升着，在他胯骨间甜蜜而渴痛。

随着一声被扼制的哭泣，Will身体绷紧，他的手指深深陷入Hannibal的皮肤，他的阴茎抽搐着，在导师的手中膨胀，粘稠的精液在他收紧的腹部留下道道滚烫的水迹，洒满了榨取、揉弄它的那只手。Will纾解的声音是放荡而原始的，Hannibal抽了口气，另一个男人的精液滴落到他的阴茎上，他的手掌湿漉而温热，他感觉自己也攀至了顶峰。嘶哑地呻吟出声，Hannibal望着自己的浊液喷射而出，高潮悸动的风暴暂时掠去了他的自我，让他双目失明，喘息不止，在它的剧烈冲击下颤栗。

很长一段时间，两人都一动不动，满心只剩重获平稳的呼吸，寒冷的空气冷却了他们身上的汗水。Hannibal是第一个抽离的人，翻身下床，光脚穿过房间去拿些水。当他回来时，Will的双眼圆睁，脸上的表情又一次变成了某种忧惧；然而，当大师用柔软的布匹将他擦拭干净时，年轻人的双眼在微妙的愉悦中合上。于他掌下，Hannibal可以感受到Will心跳的渐缓，他为自己胸口的抽痛抿紧双唇。

这天真而愚蠢；男孩对他而言是什么？

钻入冰冷的床褥，他背过身，将被子拉至肩膀，合上了眼。他通常会对他的战利品说出的话正悬在他舌尖。

_在我醒来前离开。_

与此相反，Hannibal听见自己的声音低低地打破沉默。

“今晚留在这里。”

在他身后，Will什么都没说。薄被在他们两人身上移动，沙沙作响，但男孩没有起身。

片刻过后，他感到Will的额头贴在了他的肩胛骨之间，头发因他们的一番努力而有些潮湿，微凉的气息打在Hannibal的皮肤上。

他仍然什么都没说，但他的呼吸在睡梦中变得平缓，已经是足够的回答了。


	9. Chi cerca trova 凡寻找的，就寻见*1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _抿起双唇，柔声叹息，大师思索着除了他被巧妙地剥去了骄傲，赤身裸体，喘息不止，欲望为Hannibal的触碰打开他的灵魂和肉体的时候，需要付出什么才能让这个年轻人真正地信任他。他的脑海里浮现出Will在他手中分崩离析的画面，他的双眼圆睁而失焦，双唇在破碎的呻吟下分启，大师感到一阵强烈的欲望令他心跳加速。_

Will没有在颤抖中醒来。他没有从噩梦抚摸着他脸颊的冰冷手指中浑身冷汗地醒来。

他醒来时包裹在厚实的毛毯里，脸颊陷在充满Hannibal气息的柔软枕头里。而他醒得很晚。

太阳在地板上画出明亮的线条，Will眼睛上方，笼罩着傍午厚重的温暖，在画室工作时Will已经习惯于此。他花费了一些时间才明悟他在哪里，他为什么在这里，为什么他仍然在床上而不是在像大师告诉他的那样努力柔化着他的阴影。

眼睛眨得更大，他感到脸上发烫，双颊泛粉。

房间是空的。没有大师的身影，没有男人给他留了任何东西的迹象，没有消息，没有便笺。但他把他留下了，允许他睡得更久，在他被Will——他想起时懊恼地呻吟——偷偷溜入的床上，全因他愚蠢的骄傲决定他该这么做。

不仅是骄傲。

他记得那一晚，大师如此温柔地触摸他，为他带来如此美妙绝伦的欢愉，望着Will崩溃瓦解……

他低声咒骂着，一只手穿过头发，手指抓住那里的缠结。

他需要起床，他需要穿衣，让自己像个样子，去画室里面对大师。他思索着男人今天是否会同样冷酷无情，不会看向Will，也不会触碰他，思索着他是否会像之前那样拒绝所有接触，直到下一个三天过去。

Will的阴茎因这个想法而抽动，他屈起膝盖，双臂环抱住它们。他的需求没有平息，它增长了。

三天在此刻看来就像是无期徒刑，而非一个受欢迎的缓刑。

他又坐了一会儿，允许自己欣赏着自然光下的卧室，感受它的形状和空间，看着大师在其中移动，想象着他的形象在他伸手去拿一样东西或其他时从这里转向那里。这是一个柔软的白日梦，安全的一个。他允许自己凝望着大师，久到幻象褪色，他才强迫自己起床去穿衣洗漱。

\---

抬起眼望向那轻柔的脚步声，看见Will步入明亮的空间，Hannibal克制住了自己的微笑。年轻人的头发仍然湿漉，深色卷发粘在他的额头上，他的呼吸有点粗重，好像他在跑向画室前往头上快速浇了一盆水似的。Will的脸还是一如往常的紧绷，与早晨Hannibal站在床边穿衣时令它熠熠生辉的轻松宁静如此不同。男孩看起来如此安宁，以至大师决定在他离开前不将他唤醒。

显然Will认为那是一个故意让他迟到的计谋。蓝灰色的眼睛扫向Hannibal又快速挪开，在Will的目光中，怀疑和羞耻各占半壁江山。

抿起双唇，柔声叹息，大师思索着除了他被巧妙地剥去了骄傲，赤身裸体，喘息不止，欲望为Hannibal的触碰打开他的灵魂和肉体的时候，需要付出什么才能让这个年轻人真正地信任他。他的脑海里浮现出Will在他手中分崩离析的画面，他的双眼圆睁而失焦，双唇在破碎的呻吟下分启，大师感到一阵强烈的欲望令他心跳加速。

Will的视线再一次对上大师的——双眼圆睁，好像他突然窥见了一丝Hannibal的想法——然后Giacomo把英国人存放画笔的皮套递给了他。脸上勾起一个短暂而放松的微笑，Will谢过男孩，揉了揉Giacomo的脑袋，转过身背对着大师走近几乎完成的画作。

侧过头，Hannibal望着Leo紧张地盯着两人。在Will加入他们之前，那个可爱的小学徒全神贯注地听Leo说的每一个词，好像他是一个哥哥一样景仰着红发的瘦高少年、目光落回他手中的画笔，他摇了摇头，Hannibal知道除非Will找到了某种与Leo亲近的方法，两位学徒之间的关系将总是充满忿恨。

大师很想看看Will会如何应对Leo日益增长的怒火。

蹙起眉，Hannibal开始细致地给人物的肋骨加上更多的对比。这幅画构图协调，要素和形态都恰到好处……但有一些东西不对劲。歪着头，他让自己的双眼在权衡明暗时失去焦点，试图弄清是什么令他困扰。

当他让Will为圣塞巴斯蒂安画摆好姿势时，Hannibal看见了一幅将超越他过去尝试的作品。然而，他不知怎的失去了那种目力。通过结合Will某些风格上的不同寻常，大师曾希望画出古典而新颖兼具的作品，但结果却不尽人意。他咬紧了牙关；对英国人才是更好的艺术家的怀疑又一次自他的腹底膨胀，让他感到紧绷和焦躁。解决办法就是让Will看一眼，提点建议，但这样的想法太过屈辱。

他只需要让男孩再为他做一次模特，看看这能不能重新点燃他的想象。

\---

午餐时间来得很快，也许是由于早晨他被准许获得额外的休息；Will跟着其他两名学徒走出去用餐，好像在迷雾中踽踽独行。

Hannibal没有和他说话，但他好像不再执意如同一块裹尸布一样对他冷若冰霜。

整个早晨，Will望着大师忙碌于他自己的画作，心知他的形貌正在冰冷的画布上被赋予皮肉。他好奇Hannibal作画时是否会在欢愉的苦痛中想起他，他是否会给予圣塞巴斯蒂安与伽倪墨得斯相同的恐惧和入骨销魂的神情。这想法为他的脸带来不受欢迎的热度。

他没有敢去看那副画，即便他的好奇心在熊熊燃烧。

傍晚时分，Will正忙着画完自己的任务，夕阳西斜，暖意洋洋地照在Will的后腰上，他留意到自己勾勒人像的方式发生了微妙的改变。它们微不足道——有时阴影被擦抹得更加柔和，或者布料被调整得更加平滑——他从别人那里学到的东西逐渐融入了他的技巧。他很高兴；他的创作从中受益匪浅。

眼睛扫过画上古罗马城市广场倒塌的石块，Will认出了那个他与其他人区分开的人像，他曾赋予它大师的形貌，它仍睁着半阖的眼睛望向他。带来灵感的那双眼在笼罩着温暖暮色的宽大卧室里变得更加晦涩……

他的心脏怦怦直跳，Will需要退开，突然想找到Giacomo，只为了看见男孩的微笑，望着他带着一种童稚的不安和愉悦在Will身边扭来扭去。

几分钟后将自己安置在大理石地板上，再一次沉浸在自己的安适与真实中，Will拿起他的炭笔开始画正在忙碌的小男孩。Giacomo以一种令英国人欣羡的活力与他的四周交互。很容易引得Leo咧嘴一笑——这个又一次在自己的工作里变得寡寡郁欢的人——塌鼻子的小男孩同样会引来大师诡异的温情注视。Will发觉自己重新开始好奇小男孩儿是谁。

那天稍晚些时候，他正在为晚饭洗手，粗糙的肥皂意外地令他的手感到舒适，这时他听见Hannibal走近了他。男人在后方站得足够远，以示对Will私人空间的尊重，尽管是以一种清晰表明他不会久等Will自己转过身来的方式。

Will将一块柔软的抹布缠在手上以把它擦干，转了过去，以大师的头衔称呼他，又一次望着这个词让一阵奇怪的战栗将男人洗刷。

\---

“什么事，老师？”

Hannibal缓缓呼出一口气，来自Will的话语就像昨夜一样引燃了内心深处的某些火花。收回双臂，在背后抓紧双手，试图掩饰他突然的狼狈，他疑惑着是什么让从年轻英国人嘴里听到“老师”这个词令他感到一种几乎令人窒息的紧绷。

舔过嘴唇，他令双唇勾起一个坦诚的微笑。

“我有一个……不情之请。”Hannibal说，望着Will将毛巾擦过前臂，在另一只上重复了这个动作。年轻人的袖子挽起，他胳膊上稀疏的汗毛色深而纤细；大师平息下想要伸出手握住其中一只肌肉流畅的手臂，将Will裸露的手腕牵至唇边的冲动。

Will严肃的双眼凝视着Hannibal，等着他继续；年长的男人猜测在那谨慎神色背后的严肃掩盖了英国人的忧惧和疑惑。

_以及希望？_

“如果你不是饥肠辘辘，我希望你能在这里多留一会儿，这样我可以再次将你用做我的模特，”Hannibal解释道，抬起肩膀，希望这是个友善的耸肩。“作为回报，我会在我的席上喂你。你觉得合适吗？”他想要再睡一次男孩的渴望是强烈的，几乎是压倒性的。然而，他强迫自己藏起他的意图，企盼Will自己回到Hannibal的床上。前夜的重演不会有所错漏……尽管这一次也许大师能够能好地理解他对男孩的恋慕背后的驱动力。

小心翼翼地将抹布放在水池边缘，Will一只手梳过头顶，把他深色的卷发弄得更乱了。点了一下头，嘴唇绷紧成一条直线，Will的视线与Hannibal的相触片刻，年轻人便转过身去，将亚麻衬衫自头顶扯下。

 _对，_ 他想到， _那一定是希望，深埋在所有的羞耻之下。_

带着隐蔽的微笑，Hannibal站在画布后面，望着Will在相同的地方站好，凭惊人的记忆力回忆起了大师给他摆的姿势。直到Will仰起头，他深色眉毛垂落下来，好似迟来地意识到自己摆出这个姿势，就没有机会让Hannibal触碰他了；大师几乎笑出了声。他拿起画笔，歪过头。

“这一次，你的裤子，Will，”他说，望着红晕缓缓布满年轻人的脸颊和脖颈。“如果你愿意的话。”

\---

厨房充满了某种Will说不上名字的味道，一种他只有在穿过集市时会闻到的香料或香草，某种异域而辛辣的东西，足够令人愉悦以至于他发现自己正在有节奏地深呼吸。

Hannibal又一次独自忙碌着，在空间中穿梭，带着极大的自信和镇静自若，那股疲惫——以及警惕，Will想到——随着锅在烤炉砖上挪动的声音和烹调食物的香味从他身上消失。也许大师之所以让如此沉浸于这项活动是因为它是完全的控制，他可以让食物尝起来奇妙或平庸，随他的选择和乐趣。他可以选择用它来饲喂谁。

某种程度上，他在制造生命，通过用他的佳肴供养它。

的确是一种力量。

姿势没有摆很久，就像Hannibal承诺的那样。他让Will以同样的方式站立，只是这一次只有他的轻薄 _亵裤_ ，绑在膝盖上，作为他形体上唯一的遮掩。在Will的极度不安中，什么事都没有发生。大师没有认为需要移动Will，改变他的姿势，而之后，当他被告知穿好衣服，去厨房加入他时，他也没有触碰Will的欲望。

Will思忖着也许下一次，他应该让自己的姿势有所疏漏，只为了让男人接近他，用一只稳定而轻柔的手将他扶正。

或者更严厉的一只，如果他再一次挪动，故意对大师的创作毫无帮助。

 _我变成了什么模样，竟渴望着男人堕落的蛮欲？_ 他悲哀地想到。

他吞咽了一下，抬起眼看向Hannibal，对方转过身，浅啜了一口红酒，缓缓自唇上舔去残香。尽管心存疑虑，他仍然享受男人望着他的模样，他意识到他的行为变得越来越大胆，有意地试图吸引大师的目光。Hannibal现在正在看着他，他的面容和蔼，但令人恼火地冷淡；Will从前并不习惯于对某人的动机如此不确定。

“我想你或许喜欢一点家乡的味道。”年长的男人微笑道，示意着柴木烤炉上的深锅，正散发出令人垂涎三尺的味道。

挑起眉毛，Will缓缓摇头。

“它闻起来不像任何我在家乡吃过的东西。”他说，看着Hannibal的眉毛低垂在他深褐色的眼睛上。

“它叫 _Pikkyll pour le Mallard*2_ 。我被告知这是一道英国人的家常菜。”大师低声道，带着一点沮丧回望着炉灶。

Will短促地笑了一声，立刻捂住了嘴，被他的反应惊呆了。他希望Hannibal不要以为他在嘲笑他的厨艺，并迅速开口解释。

“它可能是的，但我不会知道。我不是用最多样的饮食养大的。”他说，知道他听起来有一点苦涩。又一次为自己的无知而不满皱眉，他低头盯着手中的杯子。一如既往，他的贫穷将他激怒。片刻过后，当Hannibal的声音充满笑意地响起时，他惊诧地抬起头。

“我很抱歉，Will，”年长的男人轻笑道，他的脸因粲然的笑容浮现细纹。“我想让你感到稍微自在一些，而我把它弄得一团糟，不是吗？”这愉悦的神情让大师的年岁看起来年轻了不少，Will不禁也笑了起来。“好吧，那它对我们俩来说都是新奇的经历。至少我不会让你告诉我英国人做得更好。”Hannibal笑了，伸手拿起他自己的酒杯。

Will垂下头，笑容微微扩大地轻轻点头。抬起眼回视着Hannibal，他侧过头，试图让自己放松下来。

\---

Hannibal望着年轻人咬下另一口鸭肉，他浅浅地笑了笑。这道菜做得相当完美，另一个人显而易见地享受它，但大师很快对Will简短的回答感到沮丧。对方压根没有努力让对话继续下去；无论Hannibal抛给他什么问题，Will的回答都简短扼要，可笑地缺乏细节。他无法确定英国人是在故意试探他的耐心，还是他真的这么缺乏社交礼仪。

对着他的杯子皱眉，大师将酒液送至舌尖，品味着醇厚的口感，静默地思索着。需要什么才能将男孩拉出他的壳呢？Hannibal意识到自己身处一个陌生的领域，他抬起眼，看见Will戒备地望着他。他从来没有在意过他的俘虏是否真的渴望他。他也从未费劲了解他们，除了他们的顺服需要多少金子，以及如果他们突然失踪，是否还有亲属。然而，他却在这里，试图从石头中劝诱出鲜血，感觉像个蠢货。

本欲将这顿饭作为一份礼物，承接起一个回到他卧室的邀请。随着夜幕降临，年轻人看起来更加不安，Hannibal觉得他深陷泥沼。最终，他无法继续保持沉默。

“Will，出了什么问题吗？”他问道，双眼凝视着黑发的画家。Will的咀嚼慢了下来，他缓缓眨了眨眼，吞咽时挪开了他的视线。

有那么一会儿，他感到一股坦诚的冲动。把问题反送给大师，质问他是哪里出了问题。为什么这一刻大师让Will跪在地上，他的手粗暴地攥紧他的头发，下一刻他就像对待任何学徒一样接近Will。

为什么他会拒绝Will履行他的协议的机会，故意回避他，却又对Will不顾一切的主动坚持感到如此高兴。

他想知道为什么当他看到Hannibal双眼变得阴沉时，他的心跳会加速，然而当大师的双手变得温柔而耐心时，Will的身体会以同样的速度屈服。他想知道这意味着什么。

_他想知道这是为了什么。_

Will启唇欲言，却发觉自己无法做到，即便他觉得如果他问出了口，他的问题不会得不到回答。大师会带着同样的耐心和细致解释它们，就像他解释更柔和的阴影和角度一样。

带着同样的无动于衷。

Will为这想法扣紧了牙关，他陷入了沉思。

他不想冒得到一个冷淡而直接的回答的风险。他想要攻其不备，就像他爬进他的床那样，看到那种好奇和骄傲的火花抚慰他的面容。

“想家了，”他最终道，小小地耸了耸肩，微微笑了笑，“也许记住这些事情刻在我的血脉里。纯粹的英国人。”

他讨厌谎言的味道，啜了几口红酒将它洗去。

他会问的。但他会等待。

Hannibal识破了这个谎言，挫败地缓缓呼出一口气。他们似乎一直在陷入的这场荒谬的僵局到底是什么？它从何而来？在手中转动着杯子，Hannibal推开了餐盘，再次平视着Will。

“也许你回到那里会做得更好？”他问道，随即恼火于自己试图用语言如此残酷地刺激年轻人，但无法停下。“你有觉得来到这里是个错误吗？”他到底想让Will说什么？

_我想要你……_

这不是这么做的办法。一口喝干杯中剩下的红酒，他懊丧地看着他的话对英国人产生的影响。

听到Hannibal冷酷无情的提议，Will不由自主地张开了嘴，年轻人的双手紧紧平覆在盘子两侧。在那双眼中有痛苦，和足够的疑惑，让Hannibal咽回了另一个刻薄的提议。

这么做的目的是什么？Hannibal感到陌生，愤怒，被他自己对这个男孩的需要所侮辱…… _需要男孩的什么？倾慕？彻底的顺服？心甘情愿？_ 他咬紧牙关，他的大脑一片混乱。

如果他看到的是不存在的东西呢？如果Will慢慢地站起不是出于愤慨，而是对Hannibal看似随意的攻击感到全然的震惊。在大师有机会说任何话，任何一切变得太晚前弥补这残局的话之前。Will缓慢而平静地开口了。

“如果你不介意，先生。”年轻人说道，“我显然是一个不受欢迎的陪伴。”Will紧紧地盯着他，他深色眉毛低垂在他的眼睛上，强壮的下巴上肌肉活动，然后他转身准备离开。

 _都怪该死的上帝，_ Hannibal暗自咒骂，望着英国人离去。

“等等，”他对男人撤离的后背道。站起身，他几步走进走廊跟上Will，然后停下。年轻人顿住了，转眼看向Hannibal，他的脸又一次绷紧了。看到Will的神情，大师听到自己唇间泄出一丝懊恼的声音。“没有必要是三夜一次。”他温柔地说。

作为回应，Will挪开了视线，简短地点了点头，沿着走廊离开。

Hannibal倚在墙上，合上了双眼，从未觉得自己如此愚蠢。漫长的几分钟后，他直起身，抚平了他的长袍。重新回到厨房，久久地凝视着残羹冷炙。

低吼一声，他挥掉了所有东西，盘子自桌沿摔下，砸碎在石砖上。听到这个响动，Nico跑了进来，茫然地看着地板上的糟乱。

“打扫干净，”Hannibal说，“我将去休息，并不会被烦扰。”

\---

_“也许你回到那里会做得更好？”_

Will后仰起头，微微摩擦着身后的墙壁，闭着双眼，牙关紧扣到他的下巴酸痛。

做得更好。

_做得更好。_

仿佛大师识破了他的谎言，就像Will曾经识破Hannibal自己的一样，好像这一举动比Will说过或做过的任何事都更加激怒了他。

也许他应该坦诚的。也许在那之前，他应该忍受几天的冷漠，就像以前那样忍过去。

Will舔湿唇瓣，咬住下唇，牙齿紧紧地咬住它，直到他能感觉到脉搏才松开。

Will吞咽了一下，一只手梳过头发，将重心落在他屈起的膝盖上，另一条腿悬在石板上方。

_我都做了什么？_

他惊诧于男人的离别之词，Will怎么能够不再考虑三天。他怎么能，或许，再也不去找他。

Will皱起眉，当他回忆起语调中的 _柔软_ 时整个人都僵住了，听起来如此不像一个人在打发另一个人，在将他们赶出他的空间。

他曾听到过Hannibal遣走别人，他自己也被赶走过。大师的声音是那么低沉，如此粗暴，本身就是一头令他一想起就颤抖的野兽。这是截然不同的……这是一种爱抚，而另一种则是迎头痛击。

 _他误解了吗？_ 他带着渐增的不安想到。

Will抬起他合拢的指关节，轻轻擦过脸上尚未消退的淤青，所引发的刺痛不过是那天早晨被如此苛刻地摆明了他的本分之后所感到的疼痛中最轻微的一丝。

他的双眼没有聚焦，他的眨眼几乎完全停止了，Will思考着，呼吸着，强迫这一夜快些过去，发现自己的恳求没有得到回应。

现在很晚了，也很寒冷。四周的房屋一片寂静，他的心就像前一天晚上那样，在那只被困住的鸟儿的挣扎中跳动着。

Will两脚落地，站了起来。

\---

这些走廊很容易穿过。他的双眼适应了黑暗，在发现厨房空无一人之后，Will悄无声息地走向大师的卧室。

房门没有半敞，但开了一条细缝，好像被人随手关上，就此不管。

Will站住了。他等待着，双手攥紧成拳，又放松到指尖颤抖，一遍接着一遍。

他诚实过，一次，在他溜进房间的时候。那时，他感到了自由。

不发一语，他将门推开，足以容纳他纤瘦的身形，然后把身后的门完全关上。

Hannibal又一次读过同样的段落，这本关于形态和形体的书完全没有平息在他血管中流淌的冰冷怒焰，全因那个多刺又易怒的 _自大狂*3_ 该死的可憎的骄傲 _……_

听到房门微弱的嘎吱声，Hannibal转过头，惊住了。房间光线并不充足，他唯一点燃的蜡烛在床边低燃着，他花了一会儿才看出Will站在房间中央的栽绒地毯上的柔韧身形。

他瞠目结舌，脉搏漏跳了一拍，在匆忙中越来越快。

如果早前男孩拒绝了他同床共枕的邀请，为什么他会在这里？这毫无道理。Hannibal堂而皇之地凝视着像一道紧张的黑影站在他房中的英国人。

疑惑地皱眉，Hannibal的大脑一阵晕眩，回放起先前的对话，但这一次集中在了Will因他的话做出的奇怪的受挫表情。

_没有必要是三夜一次。_

Hannibal站起来，意识到他的错误，几乎呻吟出声。

没有必要 _只是_ 三夜一次……

男孩显然把他的话当成了一句摒弃，然而，现在他站在这里，微微颤抖着，他的灵魂透过双眼注视着大师。当那个词穿过麻木的嘴唇被说出口时，Hannibal几乎没有听到。

“求你。”

\----

*注1：凡寻找的，就寻见： chi cerca trova，出自《圣经·新约·马太福音》7:8，“因为凡祈求的，就得着；寻找的，就寻见；叩门的，就给他开门。”

*注2：Pikkyll pour le Mallard：Pickle for the Mallard，做法：把洋葱切成小块，用新鲜的油煎一下，然后把它们倒入锅里，再放入新鲜的牛肉汤、葡萄酒、胡椒粉、肉桂和野鸭汁。让它们一起煮一会儿；从火上取下，抹一点芥末，生姜粉，撒盐，和野鸭一起上桌。(Two Fifteenth-Century Cookery-Books, T. Austin )

*注3：自大狂：cacasodo，实际意思是指夸大自己重要性或严重性的人


	10. Bocchino 喉舌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _朝苍白无助地站在晦暗卧室里的男孩走近一步，Hanni又一次感到他们之间那不容错解、令人窒息的噼啪电流。那吸引力如此强烈、无从抗拒：它引人上瘾。_
> 
> _双臂交叉环抱于裸露的胸膛前，大师凝视着Will，望着年轻人在黑暗中颤抖，他的表情僵硬而严肃。男孩的脸上覆盖着绝望的面具。_
> 
> 你不知道你所求的是什么吗？ _Hannibal想到，_ 愚蠢的男孩啊……就像一只兔子钻进狮子的巢穴，期待着成为一顿美餐。

Hannibal因被人一脚踢开而生的愤怒让位于释然，他克制住想要将男孩压在身下，或者摇晃他，骂他是个蠢东西的冲动。然而，就在这冲动在他体内升起的同时，它被好奇心全然遮去了。

Will在这里。

他说了 _求你_ 。

心下微笑，大师意识到他有多么享受骄傲的英国人说出那句话。

朝苍白无助地站在晦暗卧室里的男孩走近一步，Hannibal又一次感到他们之间那不容错解、令人窒息的噼啪电流。那吸引力如此强烈、无从抗拒；它引人上瘾。

双臂交叉环抱于裸露的胸膛前，大师凝视着Will，望着年轻人在黑暗中颤抖，他的表情僵硬而严肃。男孩的脸上覆盖着绝望的面具。

 _你不知道你所求的是什么吗？_ Hannibal想到， _愚蠢的男孩啊……就像一只兔子钻进狮子的巢穴，期待着成为一顿美餐。_

有那么片刻，Hannibal思索着当圣塞巴斯蒂安面对戴里克先时，他是否知道自己会招致命定的死亡。

“脱。”他命令道，歪过头欣赏着年轻人如同一份祭品一般站在他的导师的房中。

Will感到这词就像一道痛击，尽管它没有被严苛地说出口。他还记得第一次他站在这间房里时，大师对他的恐惧和忧虑有多么不耐烦。

今天他丝毫不恐惧大师。

抬起眼，他的手首先移至他的衬衫，小心地解开它，然后低下头，将它扯下来丢到地板上。当他的双眼回到大师身上时，男人看起来几乎为Will会如此之快地再次自愿与他眼神接触而感到非常惊讶。

在蜡烛低燃的暗淡光线下，Will什么都没说。

喉结上下滚落——吞咽声低不可闻——Will的视线纹丝不动，注视着Hannibal，他解开系着外裤的绳子，任由它滑至脚下。

他断开眼神交融，只为弯下腰，把亵裤扯下大腿，让它滑落，他抬腿跨出衣堆，将它们与他的衬衫放在一起。

赤裸地站着，再一次看向Hannibal，Will向后挺起肩膀——一种自信的姿态天衣无缝地转变为一种展示、一份邀请，尽管他的紧张就像冰冷的火焰般在他的血管内劈啪作响。

Hannibal可以看见男孩的脉搏在他的颈侧搏动，这使他的心跳也跟着加速。Will的躯体在黑暗中光洁而优美，他柔滑的肌肤在月光下闪闪发光，在鲜明的 _明暗对比_ 中，阴影衬托出他肌肉组织的美。Hannibal走近他，直到他能够感受到男孩皮肤的热度，Hannibal的眼睛掠过英国人骄傲的脸庞，被他在那里看到的与欲望相抗的紧张情绪所吸引。

像一尊大理石雕像一般转动Will，Hannibal让他的指尖擦过年轻人的皮肤，Will一动不动，触感冰凉。柔声低笑着，他望着鸡皮疙瘩在年轻人的皮肤上鼓起，Hannibal的大拇指轻轻滑过一侧皱拢的乳头，满足于Will随之发出的一声低吟。

“我不想要你丝毫的骄傲，”Hannibal低声道，他停在年轻人的身后，于Will耳旁喃喃絮语。“我不想要你丝毫的怨恨。”他呼出的气息连他自己的嘴唇都可感到温暖，Will的脖颈近到如果他愿意，他的双唇便可刷过其上。“我给你我的名字，任你使用，Will……但当我将你握于掌中——”他的手绕至前方，握住年轻人腿间的软肉，重重地揉搓，直到引出Will细碎的呜咽。“——我唯一想从你嘴里听到的词是‘主人’。”在他手中，Will开始变硬，Hannibal倚上他片刻，男孩的肩膀在他的胸前颤抖。“现在让我们看看你是否学会了你的第一课，”他轻柔地说，又紧捏了一下Will的阴茎和睾丸。“我是谁？”

只流露出最浅的一丝犹豫，Will便轻声说了出来。

“主人，”年轻人道，当Hannibal放松他的抓握时轻叹了一声。

莞尔一笑，大师将自己的嘴唇贴上了男孩此刻因情欲的冲动而泛粉的温热脖颈。

“好孩子。”Hannibal说，后退一步，放开了Will。解开他那宽松的埃及亚麻裤子上的腰带，Hannibal的手滑至他阴茎硬挺的柱身。令人热血沸腾的欲望使他头晕目眩，难以满足；他放任双眼沿着Will脊背的曲线滑下，落至他的臀缝，回忆起了使他停下手，远离男孩童真的甘美紧致的甜蜜恳求。一个愉悦的冷颤，Hannibal粗糙的指腹划过他性器张开的头部。

跨出堆积在脚底的亚麻裤子，他再一次绕着年轻人走了一圈，愉悦地看着Will的双眼与他相对，随后低垂下去，望着大师自渎，英国人的双唇分启，泻出一声可闻的缓喘。

“跪下，我的宠物，”他低喃。“你还有很多课要上。”

一个停顿，但比起迟疑更像是Will需要片刻喘口气，理清自己，以便恰当地服从命令。

Hannibal望着Will低下身，单膝跪地，然后是另一个膝盖，一只手的指尖撑在地板上以保持平衡，之后蜷成一个松松的拳头，垂落在身侧。他的另一只手紧贴着大腿，指尖在皮肤上压出白印。Will还没有抬起眼，眼睑耷拉着，眼神迷离，他扬着下巴，睫毛在他的脸颊上打下扇形的阴影。

迅速而紧张地舔过嘴唇，年轻人吞咽了一下，紧张地跪坐着，好像其中包含着无处可去的能量。当他在他面前跪下来时，Hannibal在男孩肩上感到的不安此刻同样明显，阴影在他皮肤上瑟瑟发抖。

“抬起眼。”Hannibal低声道，望着一个深呼吸推动了Will的双肩，然后他服从了命令，蓝色的池水此刻是暗沉的风暴灰，只余它们原色的微语。它们在Hannibal的双眼间游移，一个微不可察的动作，他眨了眨眼，嘴唇在另一声低柔的叹息中分启。

_美丽，漂亮的男孩……_

一只手缓慢地，近乎慵懒地撸动着他的勃起，Hannibal俯下身，抚上男孩的卷发，将它们拨至Will的额后，指尖划过他脸颊的曲线，他强壮的下巴。手指在年轻人的下颌四周微微屈起，大师的拇指轻轻摩擦着Will的下唇。

 _如果你咬了我，你将会流血，_ 他曾经警告过。这一次，Hannibal不认为这些话是必要的，因为Will带着显而易见的渴望抬头望向他。他的拇指轻轻拉扯着年轻人的嘴唇，随后滑过Will的下齿。当Hannibal感到男孩柔软湿润的舌头碰到了他作为回应时，他感到欲望的脉搏使他的皮肤绷紧，在他的腹股沟处热烈地涌动着。

大师迈近了一步，挺起腰胯将阴茎的头部微微抵上男孩的嘴唇，他的拇指缓缓打开Will的口腔。一声战栗的叹息，Hannibal望着年轻人身体前倾，双唇包裹住那色素沉淀的肿胀龟头。不发一问，Will抬起手，指尖怯弱地碰了碰Hannibal的肉柱便停顿下来，好似在寻求许可。自胸腔发出一道低沉的声音，大师收回手，当Will未经训练的手指环上他的性器时低喘了一声。

这感觉诡异地陌生又熟悉。Will曾经触碰过自己许多次，知道在哪转动手腕，手指该压得有多紧；他知道如何擦过龟头以引出自己一声沙哑的喘息，一声呻吟……

Hannibal在他手中更粗，更大，而Will不知道男人除了他的顺从外还享受什么。然而，跪在他面前，男人允许他触摸，让他有时间找到自己的节奏，这是一种多么令人陶醉的感觉。仿佛是Will自己恳求的，而非被命令着跪下一般。

在他之上，男人发出另一声欢愉的低吟，Will的心跳加速，挪动头部以更深地将Hannibal含入口中，感受它的头部如何沉重地压在他舌苔上，嗅闻他身上陌生的麝香。

他稍稍转动手腕，将主人的阴茎拉进口中，轻轻地呻吟起来，略微直起上身，放在大腿上的手凑近了自己的性器，却没有挨上。WIll感到发间的手指收紧了，力道并不残酷，不同于他上一次跪在地板上时是如何被抓住并强迫的。

他合上眼，向后撤了一些，舌头绕着粗厚的龟头打转，试图完全退开——大师看起来对他此刻的顺从很满意，他肯定做得够多了。他质疑在他的顺服之下，那将Hannibal的阴茎沉沉压入他喉头的力量和残暴是否还是必要的。

当他的手偷偷滑向他的阴茎，终于松松地环住了它时，他发现他不确定他是否还想要那样的残暴，或仅仅只是他的大脑回想起了那晚的黑暗旋流和当时他感到的快乐——那激动人心的最终释放。

睁开眼，Will抬起头看向Hannibal，发觉年长的男人正望着他，轮廓分明的脸上带着一丝冷笑，他的视线暗沉而饥渴。在那赤裸裸的目光中有一些东西让Will的呼吸突然卡在了他的喉咙里。

它远远不只是将嘴放在鸡巴上的这种罪行……

Hannibal _想要_ 他。渴求着他。男人将之很好地藏在了漠不关心的伪装下，但威尔在大师的眼睛里看到的东西，他以前看到过但直到现在才真正明白的东西，是毋庸置疑的。

Will是欲望腾升的对象。

这样的想法让Will感到脆弱，他跪在坚硬的地板上，手停顿了一秒，Hannibal阴茎滚烫的头部抵在他唇边。紧随脆弱感而来的是在这之中有一种微妙力量的认知。如果他想要那残酷，唯一要做的就是佯装逡巡不前，他很确定Hannibal会从Will身上得到他想要的东西。如果他想要它……

心脏踩着急切的断奏跳动着，使血液在他的耳边歌唱，Will合上眼，下了赌注。

“不。”他轻声说。 _请看清它到底是什么，_ 他绝望地想到。

Hannibal睁大了眼。男孩说了“ _不”_ 但他眼中的一切都在尖叫着说 _“是”。_ 暂时抑制住他的愤怒，大师收紧了埋在Will发间的手指，饶有兴致地望着年轻人喘息着睁开眼，他的双颊因欲望而晕红，即便在昏黄的光线下都清晰可辨。更有趣的是，Will呼吸急促，扭动他的腰臀将他的脊背弯成一道更深的弧度，姿态曼妙，且不容错解的淫荡，他的拳头继续撸动着他自己的阴茎。

Hannibal几乎感到头晕目眩，他握紧了自己的肉柱，低吼一声，迫使Will的头向后退得更多。

“你这不听话的小杂种。”他说，望着Will因主人的话大吃一惊，张大了嘴，他几乎微笑起来。如果Will想要继续故作忸怩，那么他会承受Hannibal将给予他的东西。阴茎压上年轻人的嘴唇，大师感到Will不由自主地后缩。

“像个好孩子一样张开你的嘴，Will，”Hannibal嘶声道，凝视着英国人在他的掌下挣扎。“或者我会为你打开它。”

象征性地抵抗了片刻后，Will任由Hannibal将自己的阴茎滑入他的唇间，当大师扣住年轻人的后脑把他拉得更近时，发出了一声柔软的低啜。Hannibal可以看出Will感到害怕，他的眼睛圆睁，向上看着年长的男人，盈满恳求，但这恐惧煽起了一种男孩并不理解的欲望；这景色赏心悦目。

将他硬挺的权柄更深地喂入年轻人口中，Hannibal收获了Will眼中的闪闪泪光，男孩呛咳出声，开始重新挣扎。他的阴茎为Will喉咙的挤压而抽动，他紧紧压住年轻人的后脑，不容他乱动。当他最终放开Will时，Hannibal满足地望着年轻人向后跌落回地板上，拼命地喘着气，胸膛剧烈起伏。Will抬头用一双属于受伤动物的眼紧盯着他，然而他的性器仍是一道坚硬的曲线，随着他嘶哑的喘息起伏。

最终允许自己展颜，Hannibal屈起一根手指召唤道。

“再来一次，Will，”他说。“直到‘不’这个词从你的词典中消失。“

Will重重地吞咽，嘴唇立刻分开以吸入更多空气。心脏跳如擂鼓，他可以感到肾上腺素沿着他的脊柱缓缓向下蠕动。他想要违抗命令，又同样想反其道而行之——他恐惧于如果他再次拒绝，还会发生什么。

在Hannibal的示意下，他的手再次蜷成爪状撑在地板上。他可以再说一次“不”，可以更多地激怒大师……

或者他可以安抚他。满足他的欲望，为Hannibal服务。

“主人，求您。”他喃喃耳语，声音沙哑而低沉，眼睛仍然圆睁，残留着无法呼吸的恐慌。

他缓缓直起身，却没有坐得更近。

Hannibal紧紧地盯着他看了几秒，他的面容平静而不动声色，他站起身，五官投下锋锐的阴影，就像伫立在晦暗卧室中的恐怖神祗。然后他柔声开口。

“你将顺从，或你将离开。”大师说。

听见这话，一声呜咽不受控制地逃出他的嘴唇，他的目光从男人的身体滑向从Hannibal拳中伸出的硬挺，因沾满Will的口津而泛着水光。实际上并没有什么选择的余地。事实是，在他关上身后的门，像一个夜里的贼一样走进大师的卧室那一刻他就做下了决定：这里是他的归属。

手膝并用，缓缓向前爬去，Will抬头看向Hannibal，他直起身，再一次跪坐在脚踝上，他伸出舌头，轻轻拍打那因欲望而膨胀的硬肉。当大师的眼睛在一声叹息中合上时，Will的拳头包裹住他的阴茎，将男人的龟头再次送入口中。这一次，没有触碰自己同样渴痛的勃起，他抬手抚摸起Hannibal的大腿背部。男人在他的触摸下发出一声低沉的呻吟，Will感到了一种强烈的快乐。

他的性器从腹股沟处黑色的密林中探出，被他自己的欲望所打湿。

他的大腿发颤，维持着姿势，既没有完全跪着，也没有完全坐在脚踝上。他挺直了一些，分开了他的双膝以将头部保持在原有的高度。

Will变得更加大胆，在退开前将Hannibal更深地含入口中，感受当他含得太深时喉头令人不适的紧绷。他允许自己感受一切：男人的呼吸是如何变得急促，他是如何在显然除了像从前一样强迫Will，也许是将他摔在地板上然后占有一切之外别无他求的情况下冷静自持。

这个想法令Will颤抖，他感到Hannibal的手指在他的发间屈起，用力，一个词滑过男人嘴唇，Will没能听清。但含义足够清晰： _再来一次_ 。

Will向后推开，恰恰足够他的舌头舔到Hannibal粗长的下部，他抬起眼，伸出舌头，重新用嘴唇吮吸起龟头——它逐渐变得引人上瘾，一种Will从未感受过的力量。

他弓起脊背，再次合上眼，含着口中的阴茎 _呻吟。_

 _更多，_ 他催促道，将自己挺得更高，同时进一步向前倾身， _我想要比这更多……_

Will的口活有多么生疏，男孩明显的渴望就有多么令人陶醉。低头凝视着Will，双眼半阖地望着他狼吞虎咽地吮吸Hannibal的阴茎，大师感到他的快感迅速堆积，他急促地喘息了一声。Will睁开眼作为回应，抬头看向Hannibal，他的眼睛睁大而湿润；这是一幕美得惊人的景象。低吼一声，Hannibal的手指穿过Will的头发，扣住年轻人的后脑，黑色的柔顺卷发紧贴着他的皮肤。

很快他就开始操起年轻人的嘴，扶着他的脑袋，随着每一次插入他变得更加粗暴。感到Will在他的鸡巴上发出的惊喘和惶惑的振动，他抬起另一只手环住年轻人纤细的脖颈，感受被制男人的下颌下方他的性器捅开嫩肉的运动。Will挣扎着，试图向后退开，指甲深深扎入Hannibal的大腿。随着一声低吼，大师抽出了他的阴茎，粗喘不止，濒临释放。

Will颤抖着喘了口气，他的嘴唇被口津染得湿亮，双眼圆睁，他紧抓住Hannibal的手腕。大师可以感到Will的脉搏在他的指尖跳动，像一只飞翔的小鸟般轻快。

“嘘，”Hannibal低喃道，“你是个好孩子。你会得到奖赏……但只有在我得到我的快乐之后。现在：再来一次，我的小宠物。”

他放开Will，男孩的手抚上他的喉咙，呼吸急促。有那么几秒，Will重重起伏的胸膛是唯一的动静；随后，令Hannibal不胜欣喜的是，年轻人拉住他的双手，将它们放回先前的地方，一只深深埋入脑后浓密的卷发，另一只握住他的脖颈。抬起眼看向Hannibal，Will的双唇在一声叹息中分开。

“求您。”

毫不犹豫地，Hannibal将自己的性器送入Will张开的口中，低吼出声。收紧他的手，他用年轻人的嘴让自己逼近高潮，享受着Will被如此粗暴地使用而发出的呜咽声。然而，男孩的注视始终落在他身上，泪水滑下他的脸颊。最终，Hannibal敏锐地察觉到他到达了顶峰，释放的力量几乎让他破口呻吟。他重重地射出，紧紧抓住Will，他的阴茎在高潮中抽搐，快感在他身上荡漾，一种炽热的、成熟的液状欲望，将他的思想暴露无遗，令他魂不附体。

Will仍在他手中，手指又一次环住Hannibal的手腕，他的眼睛在黑暗中闪烁，失去了焦点，脸上带着近乎狂喜的表情。有那么片刻大师思索他是否做得太过了，但，不……男孩的心脏激烈地在他掌下跳动。当Hannibal松开他时，Will软倒在地板上，一只手抚上嘴唇，喉结滚动。侧身躺在粗糙的地毯上，男孩除了颤抖地呼吸，在昏黑中发出嘶哑的喘息声外什么都没做。Will的阴茎紧贴着他的大腿内侧，但他没有动手去摸它。

轻声低笑，Hannibal俯身，轻松地将Will揽入他强壮的双臂，几步走到床边，把他放在柔软的床单上。他在年轻人身侧躺下，将他的头发拨至脑后；倾身贴上Will的嘴唇，Hannibal可以在男孩口中尝到自己的味道。

“那很完美，”他温柔地说，Will的胡茬刮过他敏感的嘴唇。“现在，让我给你这个……”Hannibal向下伸手，环住Will的阴茎，缓缓撸动着那根肉柱。Will弓起背，紧贴着Hannibal细声呜咽，他抬起手臂，将主人搂入怀中。

“就是这样，亲爱的男孩。让我听见你。”Hannibal低声道，加快了手上的动作，当Will颤抖着发出一声绵长的低吟时，他脸上的笑容扩大了。


	11. Qualcosa di inaspettato 意料之外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _缓慢而谨慎地深呼吸着，Hannibal望着光线缓缓在年轻人的五官上移动。他是多么迅速地从想要用残忍和掌控来粉碎Will、把他撕成碎片，变成渴望他心甘情愿地服从，就像长长的屏息般将男孩打开。全然占有年轻人仍然是一种冲动，但现在它为保护他的需求和将他留在身旁的欲望所抚平。  
>  最奇怪的是，这种想要用所有令人窒息的快乐填满男孩的迫切。_

蜡烛一定是方才才熄灭的。Will可以看到从烧坏的灯芯上冒起的青烟在月光照亮的房间背景幕中将自己弯曲蜷成肉欲的形状。他思索着如果他伸出手去，将手指压于其上，蜡块是否还会是柔软的。

在他身旁，Hannibal沉沉睡着。他可以感到贴着床单的绵长呼吸，感到打在他肩头的气息。这是一种催眠的模式，稳定而令人安心，威尔发现他的眼睛再次带着睡意低垂。

他甚至都不能说出他醒来的原因。也不记得他睡了多久。

他的身体静静躺着，疲惫而放松，在被褥下温暖而沉重，就如同紧压在他身后的躯体一样赤裸。

Will莞尔。

大师显然为他的顺从，他的欲望和坦诚奖励了Will。想到他在Hannibal灵巧的双手下发出的声音，回忆起从他口中泻出的恳求、柔软的呻吟和渴望的呜咽，Will的双颊染上绯红。

他变得淫荡。他变得一点也不像自己。

或许，他变成了他应该有的模样。

大师的话语仍在他脑海中回响，当他被人掌控、抚摸、命令而顺从时，他是最诚实的，它对他而言也是最容易的。那种他渴望再次证实的顺从。

_这么快？_

威尔吞咽了一下，缓缓翻身，恰好足够他转入搭在他腰上的沉重手臂的温暖怀抱中。他先翻身趴下，而后将肩膀压在床上，抓握变得充满占有欲。即便在睡梦中，Hannibal看起来也不会放Will离开。

Will允许自己花了喘息不止的一刻看着大师，汲取着在休憩中他的五官如何变得柔和，他的脸如何看起来更加年轻。那里没有阴沉的愤怒，没有任何问题坠在他心头。在安眠中，Hannibal满足而惬意。

Will的双唇再次勾起一个微笑，这种令他心跳稍许加快的奇怪情感使他眉头紧锁。他抿起嘴，叹了口气，在他们之间一声绵长的低叹。

当太阳攀过枝头时，Hannibal缓缓睁开双眼，一缕温暖的光线照在他的皮肤上，将他从沉眠中唤醒。慢慢眨着眼驱散朦胧睡意，他看向依偎在他身侧的年轻人。小小的微笑掠过他的嘴唇，大师想着醒来时发现有人睡在他的床上是一件多么奇怪的事情。奇怪……而美好。他稍稍收紧他环在年轻人腰上的手，为他麦色的皮肤与威尔苍白的胸膛相互映衬，在温暖的薄毯上清晰可见所取悦。年轻的画家在睡梦中发出了一点细小的声音，他的眼睛在眼睑下快速转动着，Hannibal思索着Will在梦些什么。

然后他开始考虑为什么他会在乎。

缓慢而谨慎地深呼吸着，Hannibal望着光线缓缓在年轻人的五官上移动。他是多么迅速地从想要用残忍和掌控来粉碎Will、把他撕成碎片，变成渴望他心甘情愿地服从，就像长长的屏息般将男孩打开。全然占有年轻人仍然是一种冲动，但现在它为保护他的需求和将他留在身旁的欲望所抚平。

最奇怪的是，这种想要用所有令人窒息的快乐填满男孩的迫切。

仿佛Hannibal的想法被他大声说出一般，Will小小地呻吟了一声，在梦里挪动了一下，他的双眉紧蹙。

伴随着无声的轻笑，大师慢慢将手伸到毯子下方，手指轻抚过Will光滑的、被睡眠温暖的肌肤，直到它们接触到男孩的阴茎，因晨勃而半硬。小心地环上年轻人的勃起，Will又发出一声微弱的呻吟，汉尼拔感到他的心跳加快，他的眼皮因这轻触而微微颤动。大师移动着他的手，感到纤瘦的肉茎在他掌心弹动，在他的抓握中快速变硬。

威尔的眉头又皱了起来，他叹息出声，粉红的舌头舔过他的下唇，又合上了嘴，可闻地吞咽了一下。他的臀部在Hannibal的爱抚下轻轻挪动着，男孩睁开了眼，晨曦中的一抹柔蓝。

大师对Will睡意朦胧的困惑和渴望微微一笑。剥开男孩的包皮，他用拇指指腹轻轻揉搓着敏感的头部，收获了一个轻颤和一声低吟。Hannibal将他的手挪回坚硬挺翘的柱身上，Will的脊背优美地弓起，他的双唇在另一声愉悦的轻叹中分启，Hannibal感到呼吸卡在喉间。这个男孩对他的触摸做出的下意识反应里，有一种令人神魂颠倒的东西，一种放荡和纯洁的微妙结合，将纵情的声音引出Will的喉腔，把他的身体变作Hannibal手中欲望柔顺的对象。

手肘支在床上撑起自己，他抚摸着年轻人，低头看向Will，Hannibal感到他自己逐渐变硬，但他的欲望并不迫切。相反，他从容不迫，当另一人似乎要达到高潮时便放慢他的手，或者在男孩的呜咽变成渴求而喘息的小小咕哝时改变他的握法，增加他触摸的强度。拥有这生灵紧贴着他战栗和呻吟便足以慰藉，他的头向后仰起，合上了双眼，为Hannibal娴熟的手法发出另一声柔软的啜泣。

当Will的身体开始剧烈颤抖时，Hannibal发觉自己制造出了一些细碎的杂音以回应男孩的声音，望着Will越来越接近释放，一种醺然酒醉，几乎如糖浆一般甜蜜的欲望温暖了他的耻骨。

“为我射出来，Will，”他最终呢喃道，倾身将唇蹭过男孩下颌的曲线。Will喘了口气，发出一声低吟作为Hannibal话语的回应，他的脑袋磨蹭着枕头，双颊酡红。“让你自己越过去，为我射出来。”

Will哭喊出来，他的身体绷紧了一瞬，Hannibal抬起头望着男孩的精液从他的阴茎中喷出，星星点点的珠斑落在年轻人的胸膛上，滚热的液体滑下大师的拳头。

他的手因男孩的欢愉而变得粘稠，Hannibal柔声叹息，Will向后弓起，脖颈弯起一条修长而苍白的曲线，随着他泻出放荡的声音而移动，他蓝色的双眼大睁着，失去了焦点。

缓下他的手，汉尼拔看着男孩在他的命令下达到高潮，一阵狂喜将他洗刷；这是一位圣人的入骨销魂，阳光打在Will脸上，令他沐浴在一圈晕轮中，他在近似痛苦的欢愉中扭动、喘息。这是纯粹的释放。

这就是圣塞巴斯蒂安，万箭穿身，仰望天堂祈求救赎。这将是一副传世杰作。

Hannibal停下他的爱抚，轻轻揉捏着Will疲软的阴茎，为年轻人的低声呜咽而微笑。这是他的手指所采摘的美与欲望，他知道很快果实就将再次丰满成熟地挂在枝头，仅容他一人收获。

 _我的，_ 他想到，贴上年轻人的双唇，发出柔和的声音令他的喘息平静下来。Will抬起手，抓住大师的头发，Hannibal用自己的嘴将男孩的双唇拆吃入腹，全然不顾身上的脏污，他在温暖的晨光中将两人的身体紧紧相贴。伴随着一声愉悦的低咆，Hannibal感到Will的手指环上他阴茎硬挺的柱身，他在吻中勾起了唇。

为这一刻，无论如何，作画都可以等待。

\---

Will昏昏沉沉，早晨变得更加温暖，但时辰仍旧尚早。他们错过了共食的早餐，这时通常Will已经在画室里开始他的任务，但Hannibal对此毫不介意。

 _睡吧，_ 他说， _我会让Nico伺候你洗澡。_

暗示足够明显，一当他洗完澡，穿戴整齐，Will就要去画室。他不会只因为无论何时大师的视线转向他他都会膝盖发软而被免除工作。

Will莞尔，一只手遮住双眼，笑得更开心了。

他在意大利的整个经历是一个接一个的惊喜，完全出乎意料，诡异地令人兴奋。他曾与死亡擦肩而过，他感到一个男人的愤怒勾起了一种他从未意识到的深切渴求，感到同一个男人的温柔让他的声音几乎柔弱得不像自己。

卧室的门突然关上，Will弹了起来，一只手撑在身后保持平衡，大睁着眼，直直看向声源处。

Nico站在那里，手搁在把手上，脸上带着曾令Will不安的诡异神情。它带来了和当时一样的恐惧感，只是现在他们两人和其他人之间有一扇紧闭的门。

Will眨眨眼，吞咽了一下，感到男孩的双眼转向他滚动的喉咙。他有一种突兀的、痛苦的逃跑冲动，但他克制住了。

“ _早安，”_ Will试探道，试着用这个男孩能听懂的语言而不是他的母语。他的意大利语稍微流利了一点；他和房子中的每个人都说英语，但在他们之间说意大利语时只会默默听着。

Nico没有回应，尽管他显然听见了。有那么一刻他动也不动，眼睛扫过Will的身体，扫过没有被柔软的毯子盖住的皮肤和上面昨天晚上，或者前天晚上Hannibal用嘴留下的淤青。仆人的嘴唇歪向一边，咧出一种扭曲的假笑，眉毛下的眼睛阴沉无比。

这审视是饥渴的，Will感到他的心脏跳如擂鼓，他纹丝不动，就像一个人面对一条蛇或者一只疯狗一样。 _别动。别中断眼神接触。如果你逃跑，攻击会紧随。_

不安感迅速渗入Will的皮肤，男孩转开了视线，从门口走开，把一些叠好的衣服放在大师床尾的箱子上。

“洗澡。”他说，这个词口音浓重，但足够听懂了。Will再次吞咽了一下，点了点头。Nico虚虚指了指门外，表示已经准备好，威尔应该过去了，然后转身又去看英国人。

Will犹豫了片刻，一度想要全身裹紧哪怕最薄的被单来保护自己的安全，后来他才改变了主意，他的骄傲克服了挥之不去的不安，他一丝不挂地从床上站起来。

他没有谢谢Nico，就像他希望像大师这样身份的人会做的那样，他的眼睛一直游离着。他拿起为他留下的衣服，一语不发，闷头走出了房间。

他强迫自己相信是他想象出了那跟随着他的诡异笑声，听起来动物的呜鸣，愉悦而几近贪婪。

\---

当他走近阳光明媚的画室时，Will感到了脸上的热度。Giacomo和Leo抬起头，他很确定他们 _知道_ 他刚起床一个小时左右，确定他们可以闻到他身上的麝香和汗味，尽管他洗得很干净。不自然地拉扯着衬衣衣领以遮挡脖子上的痕迹，他抿起一个微笑，走过房间，高昂着头。威尔把目光移到大师的老地方，发觉不见汉尼拔的踪影，他既感到宽慰又失望。

“你感觉好点了吗？”Giacomo出现在他身边，脆生生地问道。他抬头看向Will，男孩的棕眼睛睁得大大的，一个关切的小逗号让他的额心出现了一个浅凹。

威尔蹙起眉，迷惑不解。随后他展颜一笑。

“是的。我感觉好多了，”他回答。“Lecter先生告诉你我在休息是因为我不舒服？”当Giacomo点头并回了他一个微笑时，Will看见小男孩儿失去了一颗上虎牙。伸出手握住男孩的下巴，他将小学徒的头向后托起。

“唷，唷，唷，”Will道，笑得灿烂。“我看见你失去了点什么。告诉我，Giacometto……你烧掉了你的小牙齿没有？”

听见Will的话，男孩瞪大了眼，飞快地摇头。

“没有，Will。我没有！为什么我要烧掉这颗牙？”Giacomo问道。

Will抬起眼，发现Leo正盯着他，表情绝对称不上友好。手从Giacomo脸上放了下来，Will重新垂眼看向小男孩儿。

“没什么。把我说的忘了吧。就是一种愚蠢的迷信。”他快速道。他和小男孩儿之间的友谊越深厚，Leo对他的轻蔑就与日俱增，这一点对Will来说变得愈加明显，令人痛苦。

“的确是一种愚蠢的迷信，”Hannibal说道，一边穿过房门，嘴唇弯起一抹优雅的微笑。“英国人相信如果你烧掉了乳牙，你的来生就不必受苦。”

Will低头盯着他的手看了一会儿，点了点头。当他再次抬起头时，大师暖棕色的眼睛与他相对，带着一副属于他且独属于他的神情。Will必须迅速重新低下视线以免让自己难堪。

“Graham先生，我收到了来自 Benedetto Accolti的消息，让我们去他舅舅的别墅拜访他。我们必须今天去，你才能在他动身前往加迪斯之前为他的画像打好草图，”大师说，他的口吻完全地公事公办。“我已经为我们打包好了午餐，雇了一辆马车；我们会在路上吃。请带上任何你觉得你会需要的东西，你一准备好我们就离开。”

Will沮丧地垂眼看向他沾满颜料的亚麻衬衫。一个人拜见主教时应该穿什么？

Hannibal短促地笑了一声。

“你是去给主教画像的，Will，不是坐在他的餐桌旁。”年长的男人说，转身离开了房间。

伸手去拿他的小皮画具盒和一捆画纸，Will的眼睛又一次转向Leo。他快速地收拾着东西，红发的学徒朝他怒目而视，当他匆忙跟着大师出去，差点被绊了一跤时，怀揣着恶意的滚烫视线始终钉在Will背上。

\---

事实证明，给主教画像可能比在他的餐桌前展示自己要费力得多。

尽管男人身材高挑，有着引人关注的五官和一双可严肃可和蔼的大眼睛，他却有一种比他年轻得多的人才有的急躁性子。当他站得足够久到让Will的研究有所收获时，Will发觉自己将捕捉到的细节分别画在了纸上的不同区域。

大师是和他一起进来的，用飞快的意大利语做了介绍，绝大部分Will都听不懂，然后他就留下了Will一个人。也许他特意和主教讲明了Will只会说他的母语，或者这个男人自视甚高，不屑于同任何低于他自己和Hannibal的地位的人讲话——他没有对Will说过一个字。

看见男人坐下，然后开始烦躁地变换姿势，在片刻的惊慌失措之后，Will决意比起选择一个他能忍受的姿势，他会捕捉男人的本质。他调整了他观察的方式，不再看着躯体在空间中移动，而是关注其中的担忧，他姿态中的骄傲，在如此年轻的年纪就背负的沉沉重担。

所以Will打下了这样的草稿。他画下了男人转身时他眼中快速的闪烁，画下了男人头发披散的方式——在他的手在一刻懊恼间穿过它之后——他记下了他的长袍，但只画了轮廓，它们无关紧要。

Will如此沉浸在跟随外壳内的男人之中，以至于当主教示意他离开时吓了一跳。

屋外，已经是傍晚时分了，透过窗户，Will可以看到温暖的阳光几乎照不到建筑物上。他吞咽了一下，快速翻过画纸以免露出看起来与他最终会画成的画像相去甚远的粗糙草稿，俯身鞠了一躬，然后走出房间。

当他看见Hannibal站在走廊里时，他露出了一个小小的微笑。

“也许某些美德是后天习得的，”他喃喃自语，“而非与生俱来。”Hannibal笑了一声作为回应，Will扩大了自己的微笑。

在最开始被单独留下的片刻恐惧之后，他很高兴Hannibal没有在房间里看着他。现在有了他的陪伴，Will的心跳加速，他确信自己的脸颊也更加绯红。

大师又盯着他看了一会儿，他的眼角因愉悦而皱起细纹。Will心里毫不怀疑年长的男人深知他对自己有什么影响。有那么一刻他思索着如果他迈近一步，在渐暗的走廊里离大师更近一点会发生什么；他能够使Hannibal失去平衡，让他的嘴唇发出一声低喘吗？仅仅是这样的想法就让Will脉搏加速，他的皮肤感到紧绷泛红。

在Will能够检验他的理论之前，Hannibal递给了他一个柔软的包裹，大师的头歪向一侧，望着年轻人从他手中接过它。

双眉蹙起，Will拉开盖着的平布，看见它包着一件雪白的衬衫，衣领上绣着精致的花纹，一件美丽的、填有衬垫的深蓝色紧身上衣和一双柔软的炭灰色紧身裤。对着这华美的衣物疑惑地眨眼，Will摇了摇头。

“这些是什么？”他问道。Hannibal说过他不会在主教的桌前吃饭。也许计划有所改变？一想到一顿他什么也不懂的尴尬晚餐，他的胸膛就沮丧地闷痛起来。

“换好衣服，我的美人，”Hannibal柔声说，伸出手将Will一缕调皮的卷发拨回脑后。“今晚我们会在剧院用餐。”


	12. Amore e gelosia nacquero insieme 爱与妒忌一同降生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“我相信总有一天这些演出将为大众所欣赏，”Hannibal对Will说着，向门卫出示了他的邀请函。“但迄今为止只有那些掌控朝廷的人，或者，像我一样，博得美第奇欢心的人能够观赏和聆听这样的美。”_
> 
> _Will跟随着他走上楼梯，他再次向第二个人出示了邀请函。门被打开，Hannibal引着Will步入其中。_

当Will告诉他他从未听说过歌剧时，大师笑出了声。

等着他换好衣服，Hannibal解释了这一概念，Will发现自己完全被他的话迷住了。英格兰没有这样的东西。从Hannibal告诉他的话来看，除了佛罗伦萨之外，世界上还没有任何地方有。这是举世首创。

Will的心跳加快了，期待着与Hannibal一起经历这一切。

挺直他的肩膀，他再一次打量自己。衣服舒适地贴合，很快就被他的皮肤温暖。他不知道Hannibal什么时候找到的时间，以及如何给他量尺寸的，但男人看他的眼神足以让Will的微笑变得柔软而感激，他的心脏在崭新的紧身上衣下怦怦直跳。

Hannibal向前探身，灵巧的手指迅速拉直Will衬衣的绣花领子。带着微笑，他将Will一缕不老实的卷发拨至耳后，向后退了一步。

“我对这个颜色很满意。你看起来就像个小少爷。还少了一顶帽子，但那头秀发被遮挡住是一件很可惜的事情。”大师低笑道。

Will伸出手，羞赧地拉扯着脖子上的卷发。他一直有打算去理发，剪成和这里的男人一样短，但始终没有时间；现在，他很高兴没有去。将脚滑入Hannibal递给他的软皮鞋，Will感到堕落。他明朗的笑容从大师口中引出一阵轻笑，男人走上前，双臂环住Will。

它逐渐变得轻易，这样的亲密。他睁大眼睛对上Hannibal愉悦的注视，有一点因突然的拥抱而喘不上气。

“你看起来很美味，”Hannibal呢喃道，嘴唇缓缓蹭过Will的脸颊。大师的手从容地滑至年轻人的臀部，将自己紧紧贴在Will身上。“现在，让我们在我使你前功尽弃之前离开。”

\---

面对Will坐在马车里，Hannibal望着年轻人欣赏着佛罗伦萨的风光。Will指着经过的建筑不断抽气，所有的保留都不见踪影；当他们转过街角，圣母百花大教堂的主楼映入眼帘时，看着Will脸上的表情，Hannibal几乎笑出声来。

“它很了不起，不是吗？”大师点头道。“有一天，我会带你进去，Will。里面的壁画是我多年前绘制的。啊……我们到了。”

马车停在了一幢巨大的私宅前，为教皇利奥十世访问佛罗伦萨而保留的别墅，现下，里面住着他年轻的情人，Marcantonio Flaminio。 Tonio，他的朋友如此称呼他，利用教皇的金库召集了一群演员，目的是复兴古希腊戏剧。这一出 _歌剧_ ，人们这么叫它，Hannibal在前一个月就有幸欣赏过了。这是一次格外丰富的感官体验，他希望经过几周的练习后，第二次的效果会使第一次相形见绌。

他挽住Will的手臂，扶着他下了马车，带领他走向大门。

“我相信总有一天这些演出将为大众所欣赏，”Hannibal对Will说着，向门卫出示了他的邀请函。“但迄今为止只有那些掌控朝廷的人，或者，像我一样，博得美第奇欢心的人能够观赏和聆听这样的美。”

Will跟随着他走上楼梯，他再次向第二个人出示了邀请函。门被打开，Hannibal引着Will步入其中。

随即他就注意到这间 _剧场_ 里的布景发生了一些变化。更多华丽的装饰，打光也改善了。环顾四周，他看见Giulio de' Medici已经来了，坐在一桌美食之前。扬起微笑，Hannibal向红衣主教点头，走过去加入了他。

“Will，这是Medici主教。”他用英语说。

“拜托，Hannibal。多么无聊的头衔！”男人咯咯笑道，他用桌布的一角擦了擦嘴，并向Will伸出一只手。“叫我Giulio，年轻人。”

Will谨慎地握住它，不顾不要太正式的要求，垂低了头。但他的微笑是真诚的。

“我的荣幸，先生。”他低声说。男人的口音很重，但他的英语很好。一个受过教育的人，毫无疑问，而且不知怎么有点眼熟。Will收回手，直起身子，更加骄傲地站在Hannibal身边。

男人的目光又在Will身上逗留了一会儿，转向了Hannibal。

“我很高兴你接受了邀请，”Giulio说，“上一次你都没法把眼睛从舞台上挪开。”

“我当时相当入迷。”Hannibal赞同道，他的语调稍有下沉，暗示这一次表演必须格外精彩才能保持他的注意力。

Will转过身去打量舞台，欣赏着精美的布景，开始想象会有什么样的表演，显然曾经吸引过Hannibal的注意。他感到男人温暖的手搭在了他的后腰上，他自己的脸颊也因这感觉开始发烫。他肯定能在这里控制住自己……

他很感激Hannibal把他引到自己的座位上，抓住时机让自己坐得舒服些，将他的注意力转移到别处，直到大师在他身边坐下，一只温热的手放在Will的大腿上。

“记得呼吸，Will。”他低声说，神情愉悦。Giulio已经转过去欢迎另一位客人了，就像他对Hannibal一样热情好客。Will慢慢意识到Hannibal有多受重视，此刻对他而言是多么好的机会，而现在，他有多么害怕做错了事情。

他回以一个小小的微笑。大师沉吟一声。

“我很想知道这个人的热情有多么真诚，”他说，将Will的注意力引回他们面前的男人身上。“Giulio是一个聪明的人，但同样骄傲。”

Will望着Hannibal的视线从主教回到他身上，这双眼睛目前仍旧是两汪暖棕，没有黑暗，只是好奇。Will疑问地轻蹙起眉，Hannibal勾起了唇。

“我想或许他本期待看见他的儿子陪我来这里。Leo继承了他的骄傲。”

Will眨眨眼。视线转向皮肤深黑的红衣主教，一时间，他看不出他与那个脾气暴躁的红发学徒有什么相似之处，但随后当他低下看向他的食物时，主教的脸变得严肃起来。对……这就是Leo获得他那双深棕色眼睛的地方。性感的下嘴唇。形状规整的眉毛。当学徒瘦削的身形最终长成的时候，Will毫不怀疑他的肩膀会和父亲一样宽。Leo，一位美第奇主教的儿子。这很大程度上解释了他的傲慢。

 _这样隐姓埋名一定让男孩心生怨怼，_ 他皱着眉想到。 _至少他是个合适的私生子。_

选择机智地不去过问更多关于Leo出身的问题——比如谁是男孩的母亲——Will抿起嘴，点了点头，努力不让自己盯着与他们坐在一起的权势滔天的黑发男人。

他大吃一惊，突然明白了红衣主教为什么那么眼熟。就在Will启程来到意大利之前，他见到过一幅对拉斐尔为教皇里奥十世绘制的画像的临摹。虽然这幅临摹画极有可能没有充分重现原作艺术家的天才，但据说里面的人物都很容易辨认。他现在想起来了，在那位面团似的教皇的一边，站着一位饱经风霜的红衣主教，黑色的眼睛炯炯有神，形状匀称的嘴唇勾起一个近乎傲慢的冷笑。这一定是教皇的堂兄弟。

转瞬之间，翡冷翠，和整个意大利，似乎都被牢牢地掌控在这些美第奇的手里。他们的权力到底伸得有多远？

当Giulio再次抬眼看向Will时，男人的嘴唇微微分开，仿佛被吓到浅抽一口气。Will的脸颊发热；这种眼神不可能弄错。他回以微笑，绷紧下颌，将视线转向舞台，他的心脏在胸膛里快速地跳动着。

Hannibal对Will的侧影皱起眉；男孩脖颈上的粉色与Hannibal放在他大腿上充满占有欲的手毫无关系。转过头，他看见主教暗色的眼睛紧紧盯着年轻的英国人，因无法饱享眼前佳肴而生的饥饿微微眯起。也许带着Will一起来终究不是明智之举。勾起一抹淡笑，他捉住主教的双眼，轻轻点了点头。当男人的眉头稍微皱起时，Hannibal知道他的意思已经被理解了。

_他是我的。你可以看，但他是我的。_

指尖划过Will的大腿内侧，他很高兴地听见年轻人发出一种受惊的细小声音。是，是那荒谬的骄傲让他将男孩带进住满凌驾于神与自然之上的贵族的巢穴。他本欲展示Will，却没有预料到这一行为的后果。他缓缓地咧嘴一笑，思索着如果Will知道这些高墙之间还发生了什么，他会作何反应。

一盘牛腰肉——佐以洋葱，葡萄干和李子的佛罗伦萨风味——被摆在他面前，他吸入烹煮入味的红酒和香料的浓香。瞥向Will，Hannibal看见年轻的英国人已经拿起了他的餐刀，但等待着开吃的暗示；Will急切的食欲格外可爱。端起他自己的一杯酒，Hannibal将其举向年轻人。Will羞怯地笑了笑，放下他的刀，举起酒杯。

“ _Uz veselību!_ _Priekā!_ _（大意：祝你健康快乐！干杯！）_ ”Hannibal笑着说。当Will眉毛短暂地皱在一起时，大师用英语重复了他善意的祝酒词。“祝你幸福快乐，Will。”

年轻人转瞬即逝的笑容，一闪而过的白牙和眼角的笑纹非常诚挚，让Hannibal轻声笑了起来，将酒杯端至唇边畅饮一口。

“现在，吃吧，Will。尽情享用。音乐马上就要开始了。”大师说道，微笑着用刀扎穿盘子里的肉块。

自从早晨开始就没有吃过东西，Will将这句话铭记于心。

他已经慢慢开始训练自己的身体放慢进食速度，现在他确信他不会一时兴起就让它减退。肉很嫩，盘子里的每一样东西都是它的陪衬，红酒带来的风味Will之前甚至都没有意识到它的存在。这的确是一场饕餮盛宴。显然，足以吸引他的注意力，直到第一个音符震得他转向舞台，他的思绪游离得如此之远，不知道他们为什么会在这里，他的表情几乎是羞窘的。

他看到舞台上的演员并不多，只是两个人穿着简单的服装配合简洁的布景。音乐愉悦心神；他发觉自己越听就越加放松。在他身边，Hannibal已经完全将注意力转至舞台，尽管他的拇指仍然心不在焉地在他腿上轻轻划着圈。这样诡异地惹人喜爱，仿佛男人不知道他在爱抚Will，如此温柔地触摸他，而他的注意力却落在别处。

Will强迫自己不去想太多。

舞台上的其中一个人开始唱歌了。

Will从前听过音乐，他路过摩肩接踵的市场时曾看到过，风笛和快鼓，响板和铃鼓。慷慨激昂的乐曲令心脏以特定的节奏跳动，有时会激起一种想要舞动的冲动，让他的身体融入音乐，直到酣畅淋漓。这是不同的，更舒缓，歌声是Will以前从未听过的。

这是对音乐的叙述，他意识到，故事通过平常话语的延伸、手势的夸张讲述，然而，其中对他而言有一种极其扣人心弦的东西，以这样的形式将人声和乐曲结合在一起，令Will挺直了背，和一张拉满的弓一样紧绷。他全神贯注，双眼圆睁，几乎眨也不眨。

他没有意识到他的反应如此强烈，直到Hannibal的手轻轻收紧，仿佛是在稳住他。男人没有转过头，没有做出任何表明他注意力动摇的事情，但Will知道他不再像之前那样认真聆听了，他的全部心神与Will的身体相合，正如Will与音乐共鸣一般。

他无法平复呼吸，所以屏住了它，嘴唇分开，几乎是一幅孩子气的敬畏神情。他理解不了歌词，他不知道发生了什么，除了他的大脑从舞台上的人的手势和位置的微妙调整拼凑出的碎片。这无关紧要。他的心脏在喉头怦怦狂跳，他可以感到脸上开始腾升起一种熟悉的热度，几乎心不在焉地惊诧于像音乐——音乐！——这样简单的东西能够引出他如此反应。

他吞咽了一下，一只手覆住Hannibal的手背以稳定自己，以在他感到他在乐曲的步步高升与它所传递的声音中迷失了全部自我时寻到一些熟悉的感受。他感到手下温暖的手掌翻转了一点点，恰巧足够与Will的交握，给予他他所寻求的锚。他知道他在颤抖，知道自己从未像这样被音乐深深吸引，它正笼罩着他的全部身心。

Will发出了一种轻柔的声音，仿佛一声叹息，微不可闻，但这就足够了。

Hannibal的手紧紧抓住他掌心的手指，他微笑着，眼角的余光凝视着Will脸上全神贯注的神情。年轻人的反应如此惊艳，极大地增加了他对音乐的享受。然而，当他转过身，伸手拿起他的酒杯以湿润他干渴的喉咙时，他注意到了某些立刻让他兴致扫地的东西。

桌子对面，Giulio望着Will，仿佛他从未见过这样的人。他凝视着Will，带着与Hannibal第一次从Will身体中引出快感，感到他心甘情愿地顺服时相同的饥渴与惊奇。

缓缓将视线移回舞台，Hannibal咬牙切齿，克制着胸中膨胀的滔天怒火。在他身边，Will清了清嗓子，Hannibal意识到他开始捏紧年轻人的手了。放松手指，他抱歉地侧头看向Will，将男孩的手捧至唇边，快速地在他的指节上落下一吻，然后将这只手拉到自己膝上。

闭上眼，Hannibal试图让音乐安抚住从他灵魂中升起的充满占有欲的恶魔，将Will放在他膝上的手翻过来，手心朝上，这样他就能用温柔的手指抚摸他感到的褶皱和老茧的纹路。当Will轻叹一声，倾身靠上他时，Hannibal的指尖触到了男孩的脉搏，发现它跳动得很快；当舞台上的咏叹抵达它步步攀升的渐强时，Will再次颤抖、喘息。当他听到乐曲结束时年轻人发出的一声安静的呻吟时，他微笑着，大师感到自己也为之震动。

该死的红衣主教，这迷人的生灵是属于他的。

Will几乎没有听见掌声，他的心中仍充满着音乐，声音，那些他无法理解也不必理解的歌词。他眨着眼，让自己回到现实，很快抬起手抹去眼中积聚的泪水。他为自己的反应感到尴尬，但同样感到诡异的……放松。自由。这是一种与众不同的精神宣泄，当演出结束，灯光又恢复了先前的亮度时，他微笑着转向Hannibal。

他仍然隐约感到Hannibal的手指抚摸着他的手掌，他的嘴唇擦过他的指关节……他的皮肤几乎因他想要的触摸而歌唱起来。

他转过身，足以大概吃完他的食物，发现他的眼睛被桌子对面红衣主教的黑眼睛吸引住了，那里的神情现在是公然的渴望了。Will的双唇惊讶地分开，牙齿很快开始撕咬下唇，最终他意识到这个反应引起了更多的关注。他感到自己的心脏在弹动，就像在看歌剧时一样。他移开目光，尽量礼貌地点了点头，然后又转开了头。

Will感觉就像Hannibal离开的那个早晨，双颊泛红，酒足饭饱，以一种最不寻常的方式充满活力。这让他短暂地担心了一会儿，也许从他的脸上清楚地写着，他那样的反应是错误的。

当Hannibal的双眼对上他自己的时，他吞咽了一下，不确定该如何解读其上的表情。

突然间，当Hannibal像他是由玻璃制成的一般触摸他时，他错过了黯淡的光线和包罗万象的音乐。

他茫然地看着Hannibal转过身去，当他面对红衣主教时，男人的脸上挂起谦恭的微笑，Will听到了听起来像是道歉的简短话语。当Giulio随意地抓住Hannibal的胳膊，点点头，越过Hannibal的肩膀看向他时，他的预感得到了证实。

“很高兴认识你，”红衣主教一边说，一边轻轻推开Hannibal，他那双黑眼睛盯着Will，令他感到太过温暖。“我真希望你能快点好起来，好吗？我们将再次见面？我很乐意如此。”

显然这是Hannibal让他们马上离开的借口，Will只是默默地点了点头，不确定他的病应该是怎么回事。Will望着他，抬起手握住主教伸出的一只手，被拉入了一个短暂的拥抱，两颊各落下一个啄吻，腰胯的轻撞没有给男人的兴趣留下丝毫暧昧。快速向后退开，Will让自己被大师牵引着离开，他的心脏在胸膛中跳如擂鼓，嘴唇干涩。

穿过别墅和外院，爬进狭窄的车厢，Will一直试图捕捉Hannibal暗沉的双眼，但男人的视线回避着他，他的表情显得心不在焉。直到车门关上，Hannibal用拳头猛击车顶时，大师才让他的目光落在Will身上。

“我带你与我一起出来不是为了让你当个无耻的荡妇，”大师声如寒冰。摇曳的灯笼在Hannibal的表情上投下诡秘的阴影，将男人面容的棱角全然渲染为明暗的变幻。

Will眨了眨眼，完全被这苛责和其中的冰冷吓了一跳。Hannibal一定不是在因为今晚如何结束而责怪他吧？他一定明白……

Will皱起眉，双眼在面前的男人身上搜寻着答案。他的心脏怦怦狂跳，因这是真实的而感到恐惧，因这一切都结束了，因为他没有…… _没有什么？没有在如此美丽的事物面前保持坚忍？没有克制他的反应？因为他避开那些来自一个他不认识的男人的，他甚至都不想要的示爱？_

他眨了眨眼。就是这样。

大师的怒火正从他身上渗出，因为Will单纯地接受了关注，接受了那些话，那些注视，那些暗示……

Will又一次感到那种奇怪的力量，与前夜他为大师跪下时的感受相同。他是一个人欲望的对象，而这人是他欲望的奴隶。

“你是的。”他轻声低喃，意识到这一点，他的声音几乎有些惊叹。 _你在妒忌……_

Hannibal垂下了眉毛，眯起眼睛，露出的神情使冰冷的肾上腺素溜过Will的血管。他什么也没有说，但他愤怒之强烈几乎是有形的。Will强迫自己坚守立场，让这个过程再持续一段时间。又一次信心的飞跃。

“你带着我，是为了让别人知道我是你的。”

这番话似乎让Hannibal吃了一惊。他眨了眨眼，眼睛在Will脸上搜寻着解释，也许是辩解。他对这一发现并不感到高兴，因为他知道Giulio的视线一直想把Will原地扒光。

Will的嘴唇缓缓勾起一抹微笑。

“你带着我，是为了看看我会不会记得我是。”

Hannibal嘴唇抽搐，呲牙低吼，这对Wil而言足够了，足够作为一个回答，足够的证明。他站起身，俯下身，将重量压在Hannibal的椅背上，重重地吻上大师的唇。Hannibal的双手扶住他的腰，允许Will亲吻自己，大师贴着Will的嘴发出一声低咆。

从亲吻中脱离，已经气喘吁吁，Will感到无所顾忌，荒唐放纵。他现在笑得更灿烂了，尽管其中的戏谑丝毫没有减少。

“你觉得我忘了？”

马车在一块凹凸不平的鹅卵石上颠簸了一下，Will顺势凑近，膝盖撑在Hannibal大腿两侧，一只手抓着椅背，另一只手抓着大师的肩膀。

Hannibal对Will动作中的大胆感到震惊，血流在他耳朵里嗡嗡作响，掌间柔软的腰肢向后弯曲，他分开的嘴唇贴上Will的脖子。男孩闻起来激动而紧张，散发着欲望的气息。为他而生的欲望？还是为了红衣主教？

低吼一声，Hannibal将灯笼推出马车，任它摔碎在他们身后的鹅卵石路上，以免他们被人看见。在车厢的黑暗中，Hannibal的牙齿刺穿了Will的脖颈，从他怀中的男孩口中拽出刺耳的叹息和呜咽。

他想要更多。

他能感觉到Will的脉搏就像蜂鸟的翅膀拍打着他的嘴唇，他紧贴着年轻人喉部柔软的皮肤呻吟。

作为回应，Will紧紧攀着他的肩膀，让自己完全瘫软在大师膝头，双腿分开，扭动着臀部，急切地摩擦着Hannibal紧身裤下逐渐变硬的长度。一只手钻入Will的上衣，Hannibal感受到了年轻人有多么硬，他发出了又一声叹息；美丽而无暇的渴求。

“我……想要……感受你，”Will急切地呢喃，这句话让一阵电流刷过Hannibal全身。大师不再需要更多的劝诱。

他再次握住Will被衣料包裹的阴茎，火热的而硬挺地贴在他掌心，然后他放下它，转而扯下自己的紧身裤，不耐烦地拽着系带，直到布料分离，他暴露在空气中。伸手环住Will，稍微抬起男孩的屁股，手指抓住那块细纺的布料，用力一扯便撕开了缝线。Will惊叫一声，他分开的嘴唇贴着Hannibal的颈侧。

将Will推回到膝盖上，他感到男孩温热的皮肤挨着他的阴茎，他将接缝扯得更开，完全分开了紧身裤，Will从前到后都露了出来。抓住从衣料中解放出来的纤长性器，Hannibal微微向前滑了一点，懒散地靠在座椅上，向后推Will的胸部，使他挺直上身。Will继续在Hannibal身上移动着，肌肤相触的感觉既美味又令人沮丧。现在就在这里干了这个男孩……

一声低吼，Hannibal抚弄着Will的阴茎，他的手随着男孩屁股的扭动而撸动。如此轻易地就能将他抬起来，但在此时此地贯穿他会是残酷之举。不是这里，不是现在……Hannibal努力让Will逼近，在他高潮的前几秒停了下来。车厢里充满了Will喘息不止的呻吟和恳求，Hannibal轻声笑了起来，尽管欲火熊熊。

“美丽的人啊，你可以乞求，但我不会给予你释放。不是现在。”大师低喃道，他的手因Will狂乱的性奋而滑腻。他伸出手，指尖抚摸着Will的臀缝，触到了那个皱拢的小洞。在他身上，Will猛地抽了口气，目瞪口呆，停顿了一秒，随后他开始后退，抵住大师的手指。这已经太多了。面对Will喘息不止的渴望，Hannibal长叹一声。或许这并不残忍……

马车突然停了下来，Hannibal警觉地意识到他们已经到了。他动作快速地将Will推了下来，男孩摔倒在长凳上，茫然地喘息着，他的手探至前方，迷惑地握住他裸露的阴茎。

Will花了一会儿在明白四周的车厢为什么没有再颠簸了。没有移动。他们到了。

他迅速摸索着把自己裹起来，尽量把长束腰外衣拉得严严实实。他惟愿他的双腿能支撑住他。

瞥了一眼，他思索着Hannibal的双腿能不能撑住 _他。_ 他的血液仍然在他皮肤下火热地搏动着，在他脖子上的淤青下，在他的阴茎里弹动……他几乎不能呼吸。Hannibal最后的话仍在他的血液里流淌。

Will莞尔一笑，眩晕而愉悦，颤抖着站了起来，靠得足够近，细声耳语，“那么我就只好更大声地乞求了。”然后在大师之前爬出了马车，扬着下巴，走向大门，衣衫凌乱，但他的每一寸都穿得像个小少爷。


	13. Fare impazzire 神魂颠倒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“这就是你想要的吗？”Hannibal问道，声音沙哑地贴在Will耳廓，他向前挺动腰胯，将他阴茎的硬脊蹭入威尔的臀缝。他稍加力道掐住威尔的乳头，听见男孩儿疼痛的喘息，莞尔一笑。“这就是你想从我身上勾引的东西吗?”_
> 
> _“是的……”威尔低低道，伴随着细碎的痛苦呜咽，汉尼拔咬入他的颈侧。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **原作：** 暂时满足一下那种饥渴。享受这一章，谢谢你们一路相伴:)
> 
>  **译者：** 很抱歉这一章隔了这么久才翻完！！！！最近现实生活里事情扎堆qwq翻译速度会慢很多，非常非常抱歉！

他的阴影落笔更加轻巧，正如他被教导的那样。那个曾俘获他心神，拥有熟悉的深色双眼与突出眉骨的身影，似乎变得柔和，也许暂且变得平静，满足地将视线从Will身上移开，望向他被画入的景色中。

在Will动笔绘制他自己的画作之前对罗马城景的最后润色。

他的速写稿已经打好了，整齐地躺在宽大的窗户旁的一张角桌上。他选择了一个不循传统的空间，当他整天作画时，阳光会落在画上，爬过纸面，但大师没有诘责他，也没有让他移开。

也许是因为当Hannibal坐在他的大理石桌前时，Will的站姿为另一人呈现出了一道赏心悦目的剪影。

也许是因为阳光会将Will的脸颊涂抹成惹人怜爱的粉红，而大师已然如此享受看到这样的色彩。

Will靠在椅背上，端详着他的作品，手指屈曲，另一只手捡起刷子将它拿开。

在Hannibal灵巧的双手中最终得到了他的释放后，他直到凌晨才沉沉睡去。在他取悦了Hannibal，只凭他的肉体为他柔顺、开放而心甘情愿地横躺就给他带来了完满这一认知之中有一些东西令Will的背绷得更直，他的肩膀向后挺起。

展示。

他转了转脖子，抬起一只手挤压肌肉中的一些结，低低呻吟。一场表演，毫无疑问，但他希望今晚Hannibal会让他睡得稍久一点。

在他身边，Leo咧嘴笑着忙活。起初，看见年轻人如此高兴，看见他往常不屑的蹙眉被一个奇怪的了然表情替代，令Will感到紧张不安。有那么一刻，他很担心Nico说了什么，也许Leo自己听见了什么。但随后Giacomo用一种愉悦上扬的语调解释说，今天Leo得到了自己的第一份委托。

“据说她非常漂亮。”

Will笑了起来，拼凑出了剩下的故事。

Leo的情绪，至少，让着手于这幅巨大画作的工作变得没有那么烦杂——在他们完成最后的细节以供大师检查的时候，他们站得更近。

“Leo，”大师在画室另一端唤道。

红发的学徒站直身体，露出微笑，热情洋溢地转身走向大师。然而，年轻人走近Hannibal，听见被说出的话，他的脸色微沉。Will听不懂大师说了什么，但当Leo的回答带着失望时，他觉得自己抓住了要点。Leo会被独自送去画画；对他而言，显然Leo曾期待第二天他也会像Will一样有大师陪伴。

当Leo快步向他走来时，他飞速转过身回到画布上以避开年轻的美第奇的双眼。Leo抓起几把干净的刷子和一小瓶亚麻籽油，低声嘟囔着。Will听懂的唯一一个词是 _finocchio，_ Will双颊烧红；他不知道这个暴躁的年轻人是在说他还是Hannibal是同性恋，但这个词极其粗俗，令他坐立不安。他一动不动地站着，年轻人将画刷塞进一个小皮箱，Leo的怒火扑面而来，他浑身难受到痛苦。双肩耸起，当Leo拿走他的一把刮刀时，Will什么也没说；他只想让男孩赶紧离开，让这尴尬的一刻结束。

Leo终于匆匆走出画室，Will如释重负地松了口气。他转向Hannibal，对上年长男人的视线。大师的脸上线条严肃；Leo今天的举止没有为他赢来任何好处。过了一会儿，Hannibal微笑起来，但略显脆弱。大师的脾气令Will为之震颤，而又心神不宁，就像熔融的金属般在男人的沉着下一直酝酿着。

希望能让Hannibal的注意力从他的不愉中转移出来，Will抬起一只手，缓缓将他宽大的衬衣领子拉向一边，露出四散在他的脖颈和锁骨上的淤肿吻痕。当他瞥见大师的双眼睁大时，Will莞尔，将敞开的衬衫向下拉了拉，展示着他胸脯柔软的皮肤和一粒粉红的乳头。Hannibal分开嘴唇，吐出一声低不可闻的叹息，Will感到他的心跳骤停；男人的神情是灼热的，带着明目张胆的饥渴。被他自己的调情拉下水，Will感到自己春心萌动，双颊泛粉，为自己的行为感到讶异。他眨了眨眼，记起房间里并不是只有他们两个，背过了身。

大师的目光流连不去。

Will继续在沉默中作画，允许自己——强迫自己——回到那个当他被绘画的过程所征服时，他的意识所滑入的舒适空间。

某一时刻，在Hannibal温和的坚持下，Giacomo来到他身边，完成Leo留下的未完的工作，气氛重新变得温暖而安逸。Will发觉男孩儿身上有一些东西具有一种迷人的魔力。他有一双大眼睛，天真烂漫，聪明伶俐，学东西很快。如果他还记得的话，他从未听过Hannibal对他提高声音。他也没有见过男人在盛怒中朝男孩扬起一只手。但，值得称道的是，Giacomo一次也没有做过令大师的怒火变得顺理成章的事情。

画完了人像，Will后退几步。他的指关节因为靠得太近而沾满了颜料的污迹。它们现在已经干了，没有损坏他面前的画作的风险，或者在他开始时弄脏他自己的。他后退几步，足够将整幅画收入眼底，咧嘴一笑，成就感油然而生。这幅作品会被众人看到，很多年，数十年，而他的笔触帮助它成为现实。

他将刷子叼在牙齿间，习惯于现在就去清洗它，胳膊举过头顶伸了一个懒腰。他的脊背弓起，一只脚伸出身后以保持平衡，在肌肉拉直，他的骨头因这个动作咔嗒作响的感觉里轻声呻吟。

他转过身，幅度恰够看见Hannibal，感到在那审视之下他的皮肤刺痒难忍，那双暗沉的双眼似乎要将他原地吞噬，而他向后伸展，不堪一击，双唇分开衔着画刷。Will的脸颊绯红，想要引诱男人、逼迫他的奇怪而又无法逃避的欲望又回到了他的血液中。

他站直了身体，把画笔从嘴上拿下来，然后弯下腰去检查画最底部的一些不必要的东西。

过了好长一段时间，他才离开大画布，走到自己的画布前，一面端详着他必须处理的速写，一面装出一副若无其事的样子，仿佛他们之间没有过交流，也没有仍使威尔热血沸腾的火花。

炭笔刚刚挨上纸面，他就听到了大师喊Giacomo的名字。

Hannibal将视线从Will嘲弄的柔韧身姿上移开，转向那个紧张地睁大双眼向他走来的男孩。他微笑着示意男孩靠近，揉乱了Giacomo的头发，如此柔软而近乎黑色，就像他的母亲一样。

“小鸟儿，”他用意大利语轻声道。“我需要你飞到集市上去，从Maria那里买一些橄榄和面包，然后去看看老Nario从他的花园里收获了什么新鲜东西。”他从口袋里拿出几枚钱币，放在男孩儿的掌心里。“如果你眨眨你的大眼睛，和Maria还还橄榄的价，你应该会有足够的钱为自己买块点心。”

Giacomo的脸上绽开了一个兴奋的笑容。他喜欢去集市上跑腿；所有的店主都喜欢这个好脾气的可爱男孩儿，而Hannibal知道无论他怎么讨价还价，Giacomo总是会被塞满零食。

“好的，师父。”男孩高声道，浅浅鞠了一躬，然后快速地离开了，将Hannibal和Will单独留在画室里。

从Will挺直腰板，微微歪着脑袋的样子，Hannibal很确定年轻的英国人知道小学徒已经离开了；然而，尽管他刚刚上演了一场小小的表演，他仍旧坚持装作一副专心致志、毫不关心的模样。Will的衬衫领子仍然松垮着，几乎要从一个肩膀上滑下来。汉尼拔凝视着，而后一束阳光自身后将年轻人照亮，当Will抬起一只手在新的画布上做上一个浅浅的记号时，Hannibal能够透过轻薄的布料看清Will侧身的轮廓。大师放下他拿着的纸张，缓缓站起；穿着他的软皮拖鞋迈步走近，Hannibal悄无声息地自身后接近Will。

当他能够闻到Will被阳光温暖的皮肤时，Hannibal停了下来，当他看见男孩的手在它的拖曳中慢下来时，他莞尔一笑。Will背对着Hannibal站着，美丽的晕红开始爬上他的脖颈，显然清楚地知道大师的存在。Hannibal又向前迈出一步；他可以看见当年轻的男人感到大师的呼吸打在他脖颈上时，Will后颈上的细绒毛纷纷竖了起来。

当他走近Will身侧时，Hannibal压住他，嘴唇埋入男孩的颈窝，触感温暖而柔软。Will缓缓放下手，他发出了一种低沉的声音，向后贴上Hannibal。大师的双手滑下威尔衬衣的前襟，从宽松的衣摆下钻入，手指寻到了男孩敏感的乳头。用拇指和食指掐揉，Hannibal亲吻着年轻画家的喉咙，在舌尖上感到了Will的呻吟。

Hannibal的思绪又回到了昨晚，他让Will跪在他的床上，除了紧身裤上的一个大口子，仍然穿戴整齐。他剪掉了更多的布料，这样他就可以在男孩沾满油的大腿之间操到高潮，在WIll一遍又一遍地恳求释放之下，他的情欲几乎燃烧到了精神错乱的地步。

“这就是你想要的吗？”Hannibal问道，声音沙哑地贴在Will耳廓，他向前挺动腰胯，将他阴茎的硬脊蹭入威尔的臀缝。他稍加力道掐住威尔的乳头，听见男孩儿疼痛的喘息，莞尔一笑。“这就是你想从我身上勾引的东西吗?”

“是的……”威尔低低道，伴随着细碎的痛苦呜咽，汉尼拔咬入他的颈侧。

“你快要等不及了，不是吗，”大师低吼道，一只手抚下Will的胸膛，环住撑起年轻人裤子前档的坚硬头部。当他感到他自己的阴茎响应着膨胀时，Hannibal发出了一声近乎无助的笑声。“上帝啊，你究竟为何要让我几乎被为你而起的欲望奴役？你怎能如此待我？”他隔着裤子攥紧Will的性器，牙齿没入男孩的肩膀；分开Will嘴唇的声音直直拉扯着他的下体。

知道男孩是个处子令他更加坚挺，而Hannibal屈服于他日益累增的掠夺和占有他梦寐以求之物的欲望不过是时间问题。不过，这暂且是一场双唇四手的游戏，阴茎油润，被手指爱抚，Will被撩拨到几乎失声哭泣。面带微笑，Hannibal摸索着解开Will工作裤上的系绳，他发出一声低吼，一只手圈住抵在他手掌上的纤长肉柱。

沉浸在欢愉中，他真的十分精美玲珑。一如疼痛，它柔和了他的五官，将它们变作一些更为年轻，脆弱而大敞的事物。他是它的奴隶，就像Hannibal是他的奴隶一般。

面对着他，Will又叹息一声，他的胸膛随着Hannibal的抚摸而加速起伏，他转动手掌，只摩擦头部以感受男孩微微抽搐，拱起身体将自己送入触摸。Will的一只手垂下来抓住Hannibal的手腕，一个起先或许是想将大师拉开的手势；现在他只是握着，修长的手指向内弯曲，感受柔软的皮肤下Hannibal的脉搏。

他的另一只手被他扭到Hannibal的身后，轻轻抓住他的衬衫背部，像往日里他的手指在Hannibal发间缠结一样拧扭着布料。

“主人……求您……”

Hannibal低吼，一种低沉而充满占有欲的声音，他花费了相当之大的努力才没有将男孩压在他的画架上，将他的双手钉在头顶，分开他的身体，享受他的欢愉，抑制Will自己的。他有一段时间没有将Will的后背当做画布考虑了，没有想象钢铁刺穿光滑的肌肤引出鲜血，望着它汩汩流下。很长一段时间都没有了。自从男孩心甘情愿地来到他身边，跪倒在地，说出那些话语之后就没有了。

或许，他会将男孩压在身下，用淤伤将其覆盖，嘴唇重重吮吸，直到他紧绷的身体颤抖不止，他会将Will无情地悬在崖边，直到另一个人抽泣着乞求，忘却“主人”，呜咽着低唤Hannibal的名字。

现在他浑身颤栗。

Hannibal能够感到掌下Will性奋的黏腻温暖，直到他很快就会让Will自己弯下腰来，他背对Hannibal的臀部的细微扭动不再那么飘忽不定，需求更加强烈。 _贪婪，饥渴的男孩儿。_ 他用温热的鼻息，相贴的脸颊安抚Will，尽管他的手从未慢下，尽管他帮助Will时，既没有给他释放，也没有给他怜悯，用力将他向后拉，贴上自己的阴茎，这样Will便可以 _感受_ ……

“挣得它，”他低声道，欣喜地听见这句话从怀里的男孩儿口中引出的绝望呜咽，愉悦地看着他的身体对这些话做出的反应，准备好给予，允许任何能够取悦他的东西。Hannibal抬起一只手，轻轻捻压Will的胸脯，将他的头向后拉，一只手掌捂上他的喉咙。

“你会挣得这个，Will。你会等待。”

“是的……”

呼吸凌乱的同意，心甘情愿的顺服足够再次从大师口中引出一道声音，更加柔软，虽然他的手指在Will身上收得更紧，感受着他因为缺氧而抽气。他如此抱着他，望着他双唇分开，眼眸闭合，眼睫被失意的泪水沾湿，这只会使Will的眼睛更加明亮，而非滴落脸颊，使它们变得红肿。当Will在他怀中挣扎，真正努力地呼吸，想要将空气吸入肺中时，Hannibal放开了他，一只胳膊环过学徒的腰部将他稳住，直到Will能够再次找到自己的平衡。

“在你离开画室之前，我想在那块画布上看到一幅画。”Hannibal紧贴着他低喃，一个承诺，一个命令。当另一人点头表示理解时，他将手从Will的裤子里抽出来，将他分开的嘴唇，滚烫而充满占有欲地，印上Will的后颈，然后后退几步，让男孩继续作画。尽管他自己的需求仍在他裤子的蕾丝下坚硬地绷紧，Hannibal强迫自己转过身，快步走出房间。

\---

过了一段时间，听见走廊里传来轻轻的脚步声时，他正在把浸泡在柠檬水里的洋蓟拿出来。他抬起眼，看见Will走进厨房，他缓缓吐出一口气。男孩衣冠不整，沾满了颜料，眼中闪烁着狂热的光彩。Hannibal直起身子，用系在腰上的白布擦干了手，望着他的学徒走向大师正忙着准备晚餐的高桌。

Will皱起眉，他转动着脑袋，打量着厨房里的女仆们。微微撇了撇嘴，Will将视线转回Hannibal身上。

“打发走她们。”年轻人小声说。

Hannibal的双手停止了工作，他歪过头看向Will。他没有听错吧？

“抱歉？”他问，好奇和愉悦为他的语气着色。

“打发走她们，Hannibal，”WIll重复道，染满颜料的双手掌心朝下撑在高桌上。他扬起下巴评鉴大师，肌肉在他强壮的下颌里活动，他的双眼饱经折磨而饥肠辘辘。“除非你想让她们目睹我辛苦挣得的堕落。我……渴望在你手下获得的放荡淫逸。”

最后的话语令Will有些哽咽，Hannibal在诧异中睁大了眼睛。尽管目前为止男孩一直肆意放纵，但很显然他们之间存在的罪行仍然沉沉压在他心头；Will有过一整个下午，为一位身价不菲的主教作画，思索肉体的罪恶，仿佛英国人忽然意识到他为了肉欲的低级呼唤而抛弃了他的美德。然而，他在这里，一个他的无耻贪欲的自愿参与者，目不转睛地凝视着大师，仿佛他是他血液中沸腾的火焰的解药。

长长地看了Will一眼之后，大师不发一语地转过身，用意大利语温和地和厨房女仆们说话，打发她们离开。习惯于Hannibal的特立独行，女仆们低头行了一礼，立刻离开了房间。

他回过身，注意到Will没有动，他依然沉默不语，仅仅是低着头，微微睁开双眼，看着——或者空茫地盯着——中间距离上某些大师并不知情的东西。Will的双肩正不容看错地颤抖。

在随着女仆们离去而来的沉默里，Will抬起头，却没有抬起眼，轻柔地呼吸着，直到嘴唇的边缘向上弯起，露出一个奇怪的微笑，然后他抬起眼望向Hannibal。

“你之前问过我为什么你会是你欲望的奴隶，而我反问你，”Will柔声说。“为什么你将我变成了我自己欲望的奴隶？”

Hannibal皱起眉，年轻人的手攥紧成拳，垂落至身体两侧。

“为什么，”Will问道，他后退了一步，快速拉起衬衫下摆，自头顶扯下，暴露出他优美的胸脯。“我无法迫使我的脑海远离你的双手落在我皮肤上的想法？你是来这世上逼我发疯的恶魔吗？你都对我做了什么？”Will将脏衬衫扔掉地上。

Hannibal微笑起来，尽管他的眉毛仍然低垂，谨慎地端详着Will往日温顺与骄傲的矛盾突然的消失；他望着英国人绕过厨台走向他，他的大脑因入迷而敏锐。当Will上前一把抓住大师的衬衣将他拉近时，Hannibal惊讶地笑了一声。

这一吻并不温软；这不是一种羞赧、温和的试图获得理解或怜悯的尝试。这是一个充满渴望的吻，自从早上起，自从Hannibal触碰了他，又强迫他继续工作之后，这种饥渴就一直在Will心中积累。

这是一种因他知道自己已经心甘情愿地做了这件事，并且愿意再做一次而腾升的饥渴。

当他感到身侧的笑声时，Will没有笑，尽管这并非缺乏乐趣。他当然很高兴。但他无法解释，无法理解为什么这个人会像他那样紧紧地抓住他不放，为什么他的话语，他的双手，以及他们两人之间的许诺都会使Will膝盖发软，心跳加速。

他喘息一声，抽开身，重重地吞咽了一下，上前迈了一步，腰胯贴上Hannibal。

“我挣得了什么？”他低声说，双眼凝视着Hannibal深色的眼眸。

大师盯着他看了一会儿，纹丝不动。Hannibal的嘴唇微微勾起，但在他那张轮廓分明的脸上，大部分的愉悦都被明目张胆的饥饿所取代，Will对上大师一眨不眨的双眼，可以感受到它在他身侧逐渐硬挺。

没有警告，Hannibal的手举起了Will走近时他握着的那把刀。Will感到自己仿佛突然下坠，大师迅速地用锋利的刀刃抵住他的胸膛，一个凄惨恐惧的深坑在他腹内张开巨口。低吟一声，Will想要走开，他的感官困惑迷茫，但年长男人搂在他后腰上的手令他动弹不得。接着，就像他的恐惧蔓延开来那样迅速，它让位于一种强烈的渴望，刀片轻轻滑过他的皮肤，力度逐渐加大；刀口很浅，迅速划开，只有轻微的刺痛，而后Hannibal低下他滚热的嘴唇覆住它。Will哭叫一声，这声音用近乎悲痛的音符描绘他的情欲，那令人难以置信的欲望是如此强烈，使他心神震动。

Will喘息不已，浑身颤抖，Hannibal的牙齿叼住他的乳头，一声低沉的呻吟自他体内逃逸。他的双手在大师衬衫的布料间缠扭，不顾自己是否在弓起背哽咽抽泣时扯坏了柔软的丝绸，顺服于Hannibal的野蛮。当大师抽身退开时，他的嘴唇上有一块红色，他将染血的嘴唇贴上Will的，将他拉入残暴一吻。

这是言语无法描述的恐怖和罪恶，然而Will为这一吻心甘情愿地张开嘴，就像他对每一个吻那样，愉悦地向后靠上大师的手掌。

他可以在刀尖刺破的地方感到他的脉搏，知道那里的皮肤第二天会因愈合而灼热，知道大师会用手指和嘴唇爱抚它，让威尔在这种感觉下发出喘息不止的声音。

“求您，”他气喘道，当他退开时合上了眼，紧紧抓住Hannibal以稳定住自己。“更多，求您，更多……”

低吼一声，Hannibal抬起手，用力攥住Will的头发。唇上染着男孩的鲜血，他的心脏在胸膛中激烈搏动，一把捶打着砧骨的锤子，他的情欲在高温与黑暗中被锻造。看到Will的泪水因头皮的疼痛夺眶而出，大师笑了起来，将男孩推倒在高桌坚硬的边缘上，用曾握着刀的那只手粗暴地把他翻了个身。

“这是你想要的吗，Will？”他低声说，手指在男孩深色的卷发间收紧。将Will的头压倒在桌面上，Hannibal用力拉扯Will裤子的系带，裤子一松便粗暴地将它们拽下。

Will的手乱抓着木板，他的头撞在桌子上，一声低低的呜咽和喘息冲出他口中。在挣扎中，Will将那盘洋蓟打翻在地，汉尼拔把它踢开了。

“求您。”Will再次呻吟道。

这一次，Hannibal不确定这是一声让他继续的乞求，还是想要他停下。无论是哪种都不重要；他不在乎。他抚摸着Will臀部的白嫩曲线，他的指甲在回程中划过Will的皮肤。威尔紧窄的屁股贴着桌子边缘，令汉尼拔的心跳加速。柔软的肉体。他抽开手，用力扇了一下男孩大腿的后部，力道大到他手掌刺痛。

Will尖锐地哭叫了一声，重新开始挣扎，被Hannibal插在他发间的强有力的手困在了桌子上。首先是一只铜锅哐当一声滚到地上，Hannibal更用力地掌掴着年轻人，高兴地望着粉红浮现在Will苍白的皮肤上，一瓶橄榄油是下一个受害者，翻倒在桌面上，里面的液体顺着桌缝泼了出来，流到了下面的瓷砖上。

Will扭动着，就像一条离水的鱼，扭转、挣扎着想要摆脱对他头发的紧握，随着度过的每一刻，大腿尖锐的刺痛似乎都变得更加灼热，更加剧烈。

这是 _羞辱，_ 这是 _贬低人格，_ Will不再是个孩子了，他超越了这一点。他不该……

 _噢，但这是你应得的……_ 他的欲望咕噜道， _这就是你想要的。_

他大声地抽泣着，一只手扭到身后重新握住Hannibal的手腕，指甲没入皮肉，留下清晰的半月形痕迹。他不再确定从他口中吐出的词语是乞求，还是要求，或只是欲望大声的放荡呻吟，但他几乎无法控制它们。他自由的一只手在桌面上划出了同样的痕迹，手臂远远伸出，想要逃离这惩罚。

他的屁股撞在桌子上，随后他意识到掌掴的猛击已经停下了，要么回到了打痛他的那只手上，要么是向前试图从空旷的空气中获得摩擦力。他将手滑至两腿之间，想要抚摸自己，当他发觉自己的手也被钉在桌面上时，嚎啕变得极度痛苦。在残忍的对待后，他浑身发抖，阴茎滴答着前液。

他喘息了一会儿，Hannibal的名字贴在他唇边，这声音太过低哑，太过迫切，肯定不是他的。

“不，”Hannibal俯身覆住被钉在桌上的男孩，低声道。“你的阴茎是我的，因此，我才是那个决定你能否玩弄它的人。”他的嘴唇蹭过Will的肩膀，即使透过厚厚的 _凸花厚缎_ ，男孩大腿后面的伤痕仍热切地贴着他自己的腿。血流在他耳中汩汩歌唱，Will轻若空气一般低声述说着他渴望的话语，他的皮肤紧绷而发热。

“是，主人。”

当Hannibal松开他的手腕时，Will弯下肘部，手臂折起，紧紧地抵住肋骨，手掌捂住嘴巴。在Hannibal身下喘息，Will的双眼紧闭，他的脸颊上泛着浓重的红晕。Hannibal的手指滑过木质厨台，终于注意到了上面覆满了泼出的油。他的脑子里立刻有了一个念头，他几乎被那令他陶醉的欲望弄得喘不过气来。

他直起身，告诫男孩保持不动，将自己的手指沾湿得更均匀。Hannibal的手从Will的头发移到他的肩膀上，他尽可能地踢开年轻人的双腿，此时他的膝盖还被裤子绑着。在这个动作下，Will撑起身体，贴向他的手，满目震惊。他的哭叫被他的手捂住了，所以他抬起头，尝试看到身后的俺男人。

“不……不要像这样，”Will喘息道。“求您主人。像昨晚那样占有我……不要贯穿我。求您。 _求您了，主人。_ 我还没有准备好。”

Hannibal微笑着摇了摇头，把Will推了回去。

“你的阴茎是我的。这个漂亮的 _小洞_ 也是我的。”他低吼道。将一根涂了油的手指放在威尔两腿之间的穴口上，他推了进去，缓缓将全部长度滑入年轻人的身体。从Will口中喘出的呻吟绵长而低沉，他感到肌肉不由自主地挤压着他的手指。

“你可能还没有准备好，但你必须被准备好，不是吗？”Hannibal低声说，他抽出手指，再次缓缓推入Will体内。男孩为外来的侵入颤抖不止，喘息不断，但他没有尝试脱身。实际上，Will的脸颊更红了，他在爱抚中放松下来，肩膀在Hannibal掌下不再紧绷。被取悦了，Hannibal将第二个指尖抵上Will皱缩的入口，推入他体内，引出一声痛苦的呜咽，以轻柔的呻吟结尾。

Hannibal的性器贴着他的盆骨弹动，被他的裤子紧紧束缚住。他知道如果他现在把布料解开，他会发现自己因性奋而湿粘。阻止自己在桌上粗暴而残酷地占有男孩将会是不可能的。合上眼，Hannibal在自己的内心寻找着正在急速恶化的耐心。

至少，今晚，男孩会是完整的。

浅浅抽回手指，Hannibal在指尖感受到了Will前列腺那块略硬而浅凹的栗子肉，开始认真地抚弄这甜蜜的一点，好奇着Will会是什么反应。

他没有失望，尽管这个男孩还没有让他失望过多少。Will猛地一颤，倒抽了一口气，他的双眼睁开，大而明亮，沉溺在欢愉之中，视线迷茫。

从他嘴里传出的声音变得更加微弱、更加柔软，几乎低不可闻，耗费了Will所有的气息。它们留他喘息着，扭动着，往后推向Hannibal的手指，寻求着更多。他什么都没有说，在咬住嘴唇忍下呻吟和分开嘴唇释放它们之间交替。他整个身体都泛着红晕，脖颈和大腿上的所有肌肉绷紧而突起。

他 _精美绝伦。_

Hannibal分开手指，在那一点四周摩挲，直到Will将额头贴上桌面，发出一声低吟。

“是的……求您……”

看着威尔在自己的反应中颤抖，仍旧不知道如何乞求欢愉或者该做什么来期待它是如此令人迷醉。他甚至都不知道是怎样的快乐。Hannibal的笑容扩大了，想象着他还能对这个男孩做些什么堕落之事，他的反应会是什么样的。他记得他来找他的第一晚，当他被迫跪在地上，含住他的阴茎时，Will有多么震惊。记得那副全然被背叛和惊骇的神情，然而那恐惧令他欲火焚身，足以将他自己推回Hannibal的空间，足以将他带至此处。

Will双手合十，紧握在胸前，仿佛是在祈祷，他将前额抵在手腕上，关节因紧张而发白，屁股因难以满足的急切而向后推。

Hannibal缓缓松开Will的肩膀，他的手掌因覆盖着男孩身体的汗水而黏腻，他在大师的体内爱抚下喘息、呻吟。将手滑到男孩的腰部后，Hannibal把Will轻轻拉离桌子边缘，这样他就可以绕过去将Will的阴茎握在手中。不过，当他意识到Will未经触碰就已经有多湿的时候，他选择摊开手抚上男孩紧绷的腹肌。

Will开始随着每一次浅浅的插入向后摇送，他的头前后摇晃着，仿佛在与快乐斗争。他一次也没有要求碰一下自己，他的呼吸开始变成了脱口而出的抽噎，每一次吐息都是一个被欲望淹没的颤抖东西。很快他开始随着Hannibal手指的每一次抽送大声哭叫，大师意识到男孩很快就会射出来。

“求你，Hannibal，求你，求你，求你……”

沉醉于他自己的情欲之中，Hannibal将嘴唇贴在威尔的背上，低吼着，用他的手指操着年轻人。这就是他为不将自己的阴茎塞进男孩体内所能做的一切。

随着一声猝然而刺耳的哭叫，Will身体颤抖，他的肌肉在Hannibal手指周围抽搐，他抵达了高潮。Hannibal自己发出了一声轻柔的声音，在威尔的皮肤上深深地吸了一口气，贴着颤栗的男孩磨蹭着，他呜咽呻吟，一遍又一遍地重复大师的名字，似乎无法停下。

终于他停止了动作，Hannibal转过头将脸颊贴在Will起伏的肋笼上；大师眨了眨眼，感到他眼中的泪水溢出，与男孩的汗水混在一起。Hannibal将手指从Will体内抽出来，感到一道最后的战栗窜过他身下的躯体。

恍惚中，他缓缓将自己撑了起来，他的欲望如此强烈，却又带着敬畏和某些令他感到胸口太过紧绷而无法呼吸的东西。它既美妙，又受诅。一个奴隶。这个男孩的奴隶。

他抬起头，看见Will已经转了过来，他的蓝眼睛盈满了他自己的眼泪。不发一语，Will跪倒在Hannibal面前，快速解开了紧紧缚住他的锦缎。当Will口腔的温度终于将他包裹时，Hannibal热烈的呼喊大声响起。


	14. A mali estremi, estremi rimedi 非常时期，非常措施

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _在男孩之中，在他对Hannibal的掌控中都有一种危险；但当他从Will身上榨取快乐时，这危险为紧贴着大师吐出的柔软而渴求的叹息所软化。_

Hannibal缓缓将自己与Will分开，抬起另一人柔软放松的四肢，这样他才得以下床。面带微笑，他低头看着Will，如此之沉地安眠在松软的床单上。夜里他弄醒了男孩两次以重新满足自己，他的饥肠不知餍足。等到Hannibal在年轻人身上云消雨收的时候，Will已经为释放泣不成声，喂他喝下一杯热酒才将他重新哄回梦乡。

大师拉过毯子盖在赤裸的年轻人身上，遮住破坏他光滑肌肤的淤青和伤痕。低哼着小曲，穿上一条宽松的绘画衬衫，Hannibal来到厨房，准备在去画室之前先做些吃的。夜晚的活动给了他灵感，他想在画面从脑海中消失之前，将其放到画布上。

走近画室门口，Hannibal皱起眉。现在还很早，刚过黎明，但他能够听见从里面传来的声响。听起来像是一场低沉而激烈的争吵，但Hannibal只能听到一个声音。一声巨大的撕裂响，他加快脚步，穿过房门，他的双眼聚焦在房间另一端鬼鬼祟祟的活动上。

Hannibal立刻看到了损失。

Will的主教画像歪倒在画架上，画布被撕得破破烂烂，碎片无力地挂在画架上。这情景令他怒不可遏，他丢下了手中拿着的杯子，快步走向被毁坏的艺术品。Hannibal伸出手抚摸柔软的画布，主教的深色眼睛被深深的压痕括住。看起来像是有人割开了这幅画，然后用他们的手指将它撕碎……纯粹的野蛮行径。

Hannibal听见了一声颤抖的呼吸，扭头冲向一侧。

在Leo能够从他躲藏的地方跑向门口之前，Hannibal修长的手指扣住他的二头肌，把他从画架后面拽了出来。男孩惊恐地睁大了眼睛，但很快就被愤怒染黑，他凝视着大师的怒火。

“ _这_ 是什么 _意思_ ？”Hannibal收紧手，咬牙切齿地嘶声道。“你干了什么，你这个小杂种？”

Leo在Hannibal手下挣扎，当大师的手缠住他的头发，强逼他向后仰时，他挫败而痛苦地喊了一声。

“说话，你这忘恩负义的 _野种，_ 或者我必剥下你的皮！“Hannibal晃着手中的男孩，当一团唾沫打在他脸上时，他惊讶地咳嗽起来。

“操你妈。”Leo低吼，他愤怒地眯起双眼。当Hannibal的拳头接触到男孩的下巴时，他闷哼一声，后仰摔倒在地，在大理石地板上向后爬去。

Hannibal擦了把脸，抓住男孩的衬衫，将他再次拎了起来。

“这不 ** _公平_** _！_ ”Leo尖叫，含着血丝的唾沫溅在Hannibal身上。“你知道他们 _做_ 了什么吗？ **你知道吗？** 我画完那个 **他妈的婊子** 之后他们让我睡在猪圈里。 **和猪一起，** 你个死鸡佬！没有吃的，没有喝的。当我问她我能不能睡在房子里时，那个 **婊子** 嘲笑我。你知道她说了什么吗？她不相信我不会偷任何东西。”Leo的声音破碎，他抽泣了一声。“你 **他妈的** 不在那里，Hannibal。没人站出来为我说话。不……你……你带着那个小 _荡妇_ 和你一起，喂他糖果，吸他该死的鸡巴，整个世界都他妈的是他的囊中之物。操！“Leo抡起拳头，一拳擦过Hannibal的颊侧。

咆哮一声，大师将年轻人扔到破损的画布上，Leo翻倒在上面，四肢穿过他造成的损坏。Leo的话对Hannibal而言毫无意义；他在啸叫着要求男孩的血的风暴之中，几乎听不见它们。

当大师走近Leo时，他举起双手恳求；Hannibal的一只手里攥着Leo用来剖开那幅画的刀。

“ **我是先来的！** ”Leo尖叫。“那个小混蛋的委托本该是归我的，Hannibal！让 **他** 和那群该死的猪睡去！来啊。杀了我。我父亲会毁掉你和你的事业！”

Hannibal将刀刃压在Leo的喉咙上，力道足以令他皮肤凹陷，这时他听见身后传来一道哽噎的惊叫。这声音足以冻住他的手，一阵寒颤传遍全身。

Will站在房间中央，面色苍白，双眼圆睁。

“这是……什么？我的画。Leo？Hannibal怎么回事？”他问道，他的嗓音沙哑而颤抖。

扣紧下颌，Hannibal抽回刀，快速地吸了几口气。他转身背对着Leo，用意大利语迅速低吼。

“带着你的命滚。现在。”

红发男孩盯着他们两人中间，他最后看了一眼汉尼拔，他的目光中充满了痛苦的悔恨，而不是憎恶，他仓皇向后退去，爬了起来，跌跌撞撞地离开了画室。

Will让他跑了过去，呆呆地望着大师缓缓站直，他的手指在刀柄上屈曲，他吞咽了一下，喉结上下滚动。望着Hannibal用来掩饰其下怪物的面具缓缓归位，Will皱起眉。

“你本会杀了他。”这不是一个问题，Hannibal没有费力去回答或否认它。他只是皱起了眉头，让自己的表情变得更加清晰，下巴动了动，呼吸慢了下来。

年轻的艺术家摇了摇头。

“只是一幅画，Hannibal，它可以被——”他叹了口气，坚决不去看他的画作受到的破坏。“我可以再画一遍。”他的声音逐渐变得微弱，当他走进画室，看到Hannibal就快杀死他的学徒时他所感到的恐慌渐渐被失去他的作品，他的努力的懊丧所掩盖。

他回想起他被按倒在地，刀刃抵在喉头的那晚。

“你本会杀了 _他_ 。”重音毫不费力地转移了，他皱起了眉头，等着Hannibal说点什么，什么都行。

Will望着大师的脸上再度泛起愤怒的涟漪，仿若一道暗沉的阴影，然后它消失了，为被Will聪明的大脑认为近乎愉悦的东西所取代。

“我轻率鲁莽得可笑，”Hannibal看着那把刀，讽刺地扯了扯嘴角。大师将它放回画架旁边的托盘上，拿起被毁坏的画作，轻轻地放回木制三脚架上。“那感觉非常好，Will。非常。”他的手指碰到了一块悬挂着的画布碎片，而后他转过身看着Will。那只疯狂的野兽又回到了他的樊笼里，现在凝视着Will的是那个热诚而教养良好的人。

Will一只手臂搭在胸前，手指环着二头肌，耸起肩膀，目光从汉尼拔身上移开。

最终大师叹息一声，回答了他。

“是的，我本会杀死他，如果你的出现没有阻止我的话。”词句被轻柔地说出，大师的声音很柔软，但没有一丝歉意。Will撇了撇嘴，低头看着自己的光脚，冰冷地踩在大理石地板上。他感觉到的是愤怒还是惊骇？困惑还是被背叛？

“你想知道为什么那一晚我没有杀了你。”Hannibal说。

Will点点头。当他抬起眼时，大师眉毛低垂，凝视着大理石地板上他将刀锋抵上Will喉咙的地方。

屋外传来一声巨响，Will吓了一跳，转向窗户。雨滴开始打在玻璃窗上，在宽大的画室中，这声音听起来像一阵激昂的鼓点。

Hannibal望着乌云密布的天空，与Will眼睛的颜色如此相像。

为什么？为什么他的手在切入年轻的英国人的脖颈前停了下来？“为什么”是一个他不再问自己的问题；他所做的那些事情需要一个理由吗？他仅仅是做了，或者没做，但他知道他身侧忧郁的男孩需要一个回答。

Hannibal转向Will，伸出手，掌心朝上。过了很长一段时间，年轻人缓缓将他的手放在大师的掌心里，他的表情很警惕。Hannibal把Will的手拉到自己身边，从衬衣底下滑入，停在他的胸口，正好放在肌肉和骨头之下缓慢跳动的心脏上。不过是与Will的皮肤相触，便足以刺激那个器官搏动得更快，但当Hannibal俯身与Will双唇相贴时，他的心开始狂乱地跳动起来。当他抽开身时，Will的双眼圆睁，他的嘴唇分开，缓缓吐出一口气。大师放开他的手，但Will始终将手掌压在Hannibal的胸膛上，手指抚摸着他的锁骨。

“这不是一个回答，Hannibal。”Will低声说，但他眼中的悲伤不含任何指责。

“我知道，Will，”大师回答。“但这是我所有的唯一一个。”

年轻人迈近一步，足够将他的前额靠在Hannibal的肩膀上，他接受了那只梳理他头发的手，而后收回手，转身走开。Will需要展开一张新画布，打上石膏。

叹了一口气，年轻的英国画家把被毁坏的作品从画架上拿下来，放在窗边。

Hannibal任由他忙碌。

\---

Hannibal靠在凉廊的扶手上，向外望着脚底被雨水浸透的花园。沉浸在思绪之中，他紧握着锤击花纹的金属酒杯，看着雨水滴进杯中，稀释里面的酒液。

杀死Leo将会是更加明智而审慎的；现在他无从得知会发生什么。美第奇家族将整座城市握于掌中，即便小小的私生子都拥有压制Hannibal的权力。杀了他本会是更好的。现在，有了一个未知的变量……

他倾斜过杯子，望着雨水自边缘滴下，有些酒在这个过程中洒了出来，就像四溅的鲜血。将杯子举至唇边，Hannibal又喝了一口。“为什么”这个问题仍然像寄生虫一样在他的脑海里萦绕不去。为什么仅凭一眼或者一句话，Will便能够为他内心的怪物戴上口套？

有那么一刻，Hannibal的愤怒像黑色的潮水一样自他体内涨起，他因……Will的存在而变得如此软弱。柔弱。 _温驯。_

笑了一声，他放开了他的怒火，张开手掌迎接着雨水。不，并没有那么简单。在男孩之中，在他对Hannibal的掌控中都有一种危险；但当他从Will身上榨取快乐时，这危险为紧贴着大师吐出的柔软而渴求的叹息所软化。Hannibal轻声低笑，翻转手掌，收集的雨水与下方撒出的红酒混在一起。

几个小时后，当门口传来一声轻敲时，Hannibal已经准备好了。

\---

“我们必须回城里一趟。”大师说，带着一个紧绷的微笑。

Will睁大眼，转过头去看他的画。它还远远没有完成；在主教动身去加的斯之前，这幅画是不会完成的。

“它可以等。”

Hannibal的声音里有一种语调，在Will体内刺出了许多忧虑的小洞；出事了……与Leo有关？仿佛追随着Will的思绪，年长的男人点了点头。

“我们被传召去见Giulio，”Hannibal解释道。“红衣主教想要我为我对待他儿子的方式道歉，以及一个……诚意的标志。”

Will不喜欢Hannibal的话语被修剪的方式，也不喜欢在大师眼中闪烁的那些糟糕的情绪，这令他的拳头在身侧攥紧。

Will缓缓摇了摇头。

“我不明白。为什么 _我_ 要去？”他轻声问道。Will的眼睛捕捉到了Hannibal嘴唇微微的一抽，大师低下了头。当Hannibal重新抬起眼时，他脸上的线条变得光滑而冰冷，Will感到了另一阵担忧。

“Giulio对你……很感兴趣。”大师说。

\---

马车在崎岖不平的路上摇晃着，Will心不在焉地拉扯着他那件紧身上衣的下摆。雨水降低了空气的温度，足以把热量从他没有被衣料覆盖的皮肤中吸走。他的脸颊因此而泛红，鼻子也一样。他的眼睛坚决地望着窗外，望着那盏晃荡的灯。

在他面前，Hannibal一动不动地坐着，但他的注意力刻意放在Will身上，而Will的注意力故意不在他身上。学徒能感觉到他的眼睛落在自己的皮肤上，就像他上次和男人一起坐马车时感受他的双手一般。他咽下了记忆，感觉它像一块石头沉沉坠入他的胃中。

_“Giulio对你……很感兴趣，”大师说，这句话令Will皱起了眉头。“他要你加入他的晚餐。”_

_这些话的份量远远超过了它们应有的重量，暗示很明显，Will再次吞咽了一下，低下了头，羞耻和愤怒将他的脸颊涂成粉红色。_

_“早上你会派一辆马车来吗？”他问，语气苦涩，他得到的回答是大师走近他，手指托住他的下巴将它抬了起来。_

_“你不是独自前往，”这些话粗粝刺耳，怒火瞄准在Will之上，远超出他的范围。亲吻同样激烈。“我会在那里……Will，主教不是一个残忍的人；他会……温和对你。”Will感到Hannibal的手指在微微颤抖，望着男人咬紧牙关，下颌的肌肉鼓起，他继续道。“你正在为我的鲁莽付出代价……但这么做，你会拯救我，拯救我们两人。”_

_Will_ _的眼睛闭上了，他的呼吸断断续续，他点了点头，感到那只温暖的手掌仍然紧握着他。他言辞中的苦涩暗示了这对Hannibal来说是多么艰难，这么做是如何拉扯着他的核心。就像Hannibal通过赶走Leo践踏了红衣主教的骄傲一样，Giulio也要通过夺去Will来践踏Hannibal的骄傲。_

_“他会将我从我的家里逼走，再也不会有美第奇委托我了，Will。我的事业，我的名声……没有你做的这件小事，它们都将就此告终。”Hannibal的目光将他刺穿，有那么一会儿，Will觉得他可以感到男人在无声地哀求他说不。_

_然而，这关乎Hannibal的骄傲，或者名誉，并且，不论Will感觉如何，他拒绝看到他被剥夺后者。_

_“让他享用他的晚餐吧。”他最终断续地小声道，双目低垂，Hannibal举起他自由的那只手，温暖的指关节抚摸着他的面颊。_

马车在光滑的鹅卵石上颠簸着行驶，Will再次拉扯他的衣服，他紧张到难受。这件上衣比第一件更华丽，深紫色，用细金线绣着花纹。他的紧身裤颜色也更深了，柔软的皮鞋紧贴着脚趾，温暖而舒适。Will感觉像是一份祭品。

他抿了抿嘴，在思绪中眯起眼。他可以忍受晚饭。他可以忍受陪伴和被迫的交谈。他可以笑—— _会_ 笑——低下他的头，透过他的眼睫毛偷瞥，保持端庄娴静。他会依阿取容。这个想法使他的胃里翻腾不断，但Hannibal会被羞辱，他的名字，他的作品，他惊艳的才华会被扔在淤泥里任人拖拽，只因为一个男孩，一次错误……

他会为大师做这件事，无论他正在为Hannibal的缺乏自制力付出代价这件事有多么令他怨愤。

当Will终于转过身去看大师时，他看到男人的双手已经在他的膝盖上紧攥成拳，他那僵硬的脸上线条严肃。汉尼拔直勾勾地盯着他，迷失在沉思之中，但对Will来说，很明显他的心思全在他们的目的地上。

片刻过后，当马车停下的时候，Will的心脏开始博如擂鼓；他们到了。

再一次抚平膝盖上的布料，Will深吸了一口气，试图缓和他的脉搏。大师眨了眨眼，他的双眼终于找到了焦点——在昏暗的光线下，暗沉而木然——Will被这个男人的变化吓呆了。Hannibal看起来身心交瘁，脆弱不堪；这是一个别无选择的人的面孔。难以下咽的苦药，Will知道如果这不是他们唯一的选择，Hannibal不会请求他这么做的。

他试着将他的恐惧和愤怒推至一旁，Will强迫自己的嘴唇勾起一副微笑，向前倾身，抚摸他的爱人的手。

“就像你说的那样，Hannibal。这只是我做的一件小事。”


	15. Inginocchiarsi e pregare 跪下，祈祷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"你的师父做了一件非常，非常糟糕的事情，Will。我知道我的儿子有一个非常活跃的脾气，但Hannibal对他的所作所为没有理由。我力图惩罚他的错误。然而，我希望你会乐意待在这里，不要把它当做是对你的惩罚。因为，我亲爱的孩子，你清白无辜。我向你伸出友谊之手。”Will看见了红衣主教的牙齿是白色的，甚至在他自谦地笑了一声时也是如此。“我们会成为朋友吗，Will？”_

Will庆幸他可以声称他只是淋了雨很冷来为他的发抖找借口。他将双手紧扣在胸前，肩膀后耸，低头看着他要走向哪里，这样他就可以避免看向任何人，直到他必须这么做。

在他身边，他可以感到Hannibal与他步调一致，跟随着年轻的贴身男仆穿过装饰华丽的长长走廊，大师安抚人心的身形近在眉睫，Will能够感受到他身体的热度。他耗费了大量心神才没有倚靠在他身上寻求安抚。

_不是这里。_

他原本以为他们会去Giulio的家中，但在几次熟悉的转弯之后，他发现他们是在几天前他体验过歌剧的别墅里。它空旷的时候安静得出奇，Will以为几乎他们的脚步是空荡胸腔里的心跳。

Will强迫自己的大脑不要流连于他们一起迈入雨中之前在马车里度过的那几分钟，强迫他的眼睛盯着地板，而不是偏过去看看那悲痛的神色是否还写在Hannibal的脸上。

他的神经啃咬着他的五脏六腑，将Will的心脏推上喉头，像一块他咽不下去的瘤块。他希望他能够吃点东西，哪怕只是一丁点，他希望这能让他分心。

宽阔的餐厅灯火通明，富丽堂皇，温暖而热情；然而，这并没有让Will安下心，它令它搏如擂鼓。他张开嘴，短短吐出一口气，重新合上，自鼻腔吸入空气。

当他听见他的名字被一道带着熟悉口音的声音唤出时，他抬起了头，他的微笑热切而令人信服，天真无邪的完美化身。一件小事。一个诚意的表示。

“啊，Graham先生……Will。见到你，我是如此高兴！欢迎，欢迎，”红衣主教说道。穿着他职位的红色长袍，男人招呼他过去，Will走进房间，祈祷着他的笑容没有滑落。“我希望你会享受今晚我为我们两人特别准备的晚餐。”

Will不知道该如何回答，所以他微微垂下头，缓缓吸了一口颤抖的气息。

“Hannibal，你可以走了。我不想要你坐在我的席上。”

这句话唐突无礼，刻意用了英语，这样Will就能听懂他的老师像个仆人一样被人打发。想到要与主教独处，Will的心脏在胸膛里猛地一跳。他瞥向Hannibal，看见男人身姿笔挺，暗沉的眼睛里闪烁着焦虑；他看起来怒火攻心又无比难过。大师的嘴唇抿了一下，然后他重重地点了点头，转身离开。Hannibal的双眼与Will的相接了一瞬，而后他便离去了，他的短斗篷在身后翻飞。

Will觉得他就要病了。

他任由自己被亲切的红衣主教领到他的座位上。在催促Will坐下之前，Giulio修长的手指触上他的后腰，轻巧地滑过肋骨。Will的脸因亲密的接触而烧红，他抓住桌子边缘，让自己放松下来。一顿饭，然后……然后一些就会很快结束的事情。之后他将回到Hannibal的臂弯，所有的错误都被这场……牺牲纠正。Will不会让这触动他的。

他抬起眼看向坐在他对面的男人，嘴唇弯起另一个微笑。

“谢谢您邀请我，”他柔和地说，希望他听起来是真诚的。

红衣主教向后靠在椅子上，打量着Will，他深色的双眼为他英俊的面容所娱乐。他撅起他匀称的嘴唇，而后再度开口。

"你的师父做了一件非常，非常糟糕的事情，Will。我知道我的儿子有一个非常活跃的脾气，但Hannibal对他的所作所为没有理由。我力图惩罚他的错误。然而，我希望你会乐意待在这里，不要把它当做是对你的惩罚。因为，我亲爱的孩子，你清白无辜。我向你伸出友谊之手。”Will看见了红衣主教的牙齿是白色的，甚至在他自谦地笑了一声时也是如此。“我们会成为朋友吗，Will？”

他几乎要相信主教的话了，但Giulio谎言中的意图在男人望向他嘴唇的眼神里变得昭然若揭，Will低声回答。

“是的。我很乐意。”

主教的笑容扩大了，令Will想到了一只猫，虎视眈眈，饥肠辘辘。他垂下眼，希望是以一种端庄而羞涩的方式。某种动人的东西，尽管此刻他想去任何不是这里的地方，此刻他的肌肉尖叫着 _逃跑_ ，他的心搏动着答应。

他稳稳地坐着。

餐桌已经被布置好了，餐碟光洁明亮，Will难以自禁地觉得他自己也被相称地准备好了。他深吸一口气，转过身，挺直了肩膀。

“您的家乡很美，”他说，语气真挚。“在佛罗伦萨，我尚未找到一处不令我心生敬畏的地方。”

这样要简单一点。实话要简单一点，因为Will能够将自己埋藏其中，像斗篷一样拉上它们。

“我仿佛进入了另一个世界，”他柔声坦白。“人们在这里看见美，崇敬它。”

他再次对上主教的眼睛，感到他的笑容动摇了。赤裸裸的饥渴自男人身上流露，一如Hannibal的怒焰自他体内散发。它令人窒息，无处脱逃。Will轻轻咬住嘴唇，复又松开。

“并且收藏它。”他轻声道。

红衣主教突然的大笑吓了他一跳。拍了一下手，Giulio朝Will露出大大的微笑。

“对……收藏它，”主教说，语气愉悦。“你是一个非常聪明的男孩，Will。我可以从你的眼睛里看出来，从它们捕捉一切的方式。”

主教抬起一只手，一个仆人上前向他的酒杯里倒了一些酒，又为Will倒上。年长的男人举起他的酒杯，停在空中，抬起手指哄劝Will照做。

“敬智慧。”Giulio说，他的微笑在黝黑的皮肤下显得惨白。

Will点了点头，将杯沿抵至唇边，一幕饮酒的哑剧，红衣主教则痛饮了一口。

“我可以和你分享一个小秘密吗，我亲爱的孩子？”当衣饰奢华的仆人把一片片肉滑进他的盘子时，男人问道。

Will舔了舔嘴唇，在下唇上尝到了美酒的亲吻。他不确定他想听男人的秘密，但他又一次点了点头，看着仆人将食物放进他的盘中。

“自从我们上一次见面后，我就无法将你从我的脑海中抹去，”主教低声说。“你是一个引人发狂的造物，整日蜿蜒爬过我的思绪。”

Will的脉搏在他耳朵里怦怦直跳，这些话语像冰冷的手指一样滑过他的皮肤。有那么一会儿，他只是屏住了呼吸。他知道这顿晚餐是临时起意的，整个情景都是精心编排的，用来折磨他正站在门外想象着屋内发生的骇事的老师。

或者更糟，Will料想，欢愉。

独自一人待在这里，预见着等待着担忧着，这吓得他说不出话。当他解读着Giulio字里行间的语气时，他的想象力折磨着他，感觉它就像天鹅绒一般顺滑。

他低声谢过侍从，强迫自己的声音回归，强迫空气进入他的肺叶，再一次拿起酒杯以稳住他的手。

“我很抱歉将您拉离了那些更重要的思考。”他低声说，抬起眼对上坐在他对面的男人，保持住对视，嘴唇柔软成一个微笑。

_一件小事。不值一提。_

Will强迫自己的笑容抵达眼眸。

“我希望我能做出补偿。”

\---

Hannibal瞥了一眼那扇走廊尽头的门，急促地呼吸着，他的下颌绷紧到开始作痛。他的双手紧握在背后，否则他觉得他可能会开始将画作从墙上撕下，将窗帘从窗上扯下。咽下像一只长爪的手一样扼住他喉咙的熊熊怒火，Hannibal再次踱下走廊，步伐克制而慎重，目光聚焦于无物。

他在乎什么？不过是如此小事。无关紧要。这是能挽救他的东西。没有任何意思。为什么他的胃肠拧扭，嘴唇干涩？这只是肉体。

这是 _他的_ 肉躯。他的心脏。在双开门的另一侧，是他的 _希望。_ 他停下了踱步，自牙缝里挤出一声低吼，脸上露出扭曲的痛苦。该死的Giulio。Hannibal被迫等待，在绝望中期望Will会 _拒绝，_ 奔向他的怀抱，双眼圆睁而湿润，饱含着为他，只为他一人而生的情感。

但是，不。Will是一个好孩子。他会做……这件事。

_我才是那个该下地狱的人。_

大师重新开始踱步，每一步都在没有指针的钟上计算着时间。他究竟要等多久这件事才能结束？

Hannibal抵达了走廊末端，转过身，发出一声焦躁的低吼。剃刀扎在胸口，浓酸滴在心头。

 _我是个蠢货。同意这么做的蠢货，_ 他想到，怒火中烧，心如刀绞。

然而，他继续在楼上的走廊里缓慢地游走，耳朵竖起来搜寻他不愿听到的声音。

\---

Will没有尝到他正在吃的食物，他做了那些动作，逼迫他的胃安静待着。在他对面，他可以感受到红衣主教火热的视线滑过他的皮肤，它带有的重量像极了爱抚。

他抬起了眼，将另一小口食物送入了嘴中，缓缓合上了唇，将它从叉子上拉下来。Giulio的微笑像温热的黄油一样扩散，双眼注视着Will，却没有看见 _他。_ Will，如同晚餐一般，是随意的。这就是他所代表的，他所施加在门外的男人身上的压力。

Will并不重要。

在某种程度上，这让一切简单了很多。端起酒杯，真正地抿上一口，舔尽唇上的残液，将杯子放回去，像玻璃杯中的血一样猩红而厚重。

这让分开他的嘴唇叹息，眼睛仍然低垂，在抬起头对上面前的男人前训练他的表情变得容易了一些。

 _求你，_ 他想到。 _直接取走我吧，别让我经受这等待的煎熬。_

仿佛听见了Will的想法，桌子对面的男人推开了盘子，餐食未毕。Will抬头瞥向Giulio，他用餐巾的一角擦了擦嘴，歪过头，凝望着他。

Will缓缓咬下一口，眼睛回到他的晚餐上，他的心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响。Will咀嚼着食物，在他的口中化为灰烬，主教什么也没说。

他用叉子叉起另一片烤肉，抬头看向红衣主教。他应该继续吃吗？他该怎么做？穿着红色长袍的男人注视着他，他深色的双眼严肃而期待。两双眼睛沉默地对视了很长一段时间，Will明白了。

将叉子轻轻放在餐盘上，Will缓缓站了起来。他低头盯着桌面，无声地叹了一口气，然后直起身，挺起肩膀，祈祷着他的膝盖不会垮掉。Will退离桌子，眼睛飞快地扫了一眼站在墙边的侍从。男人会遣走他们吗，还是Will将蒙受被人展示的耻辱？几步之遥，他绕过了长桌的末端。Giulio望着他走进，瘦削的脸上挂着一丝微笑，双手放在膝上。他的长袍光滑的红色布料垂在他分开的大腿之间的宽阔空间里。

当Will意识到它们勾勒出的是什么时，他的目光迅速从那柔软的红色斜坡上移开。他的下一步犹豫了，然后他听见了Giulio的低笑。

这是 _神的仆人。_ 他正如同萨梯*1一般满目淫念，蓄势待发这一事实令Will不安，令他作呕。他舔了舔嘴唇，向前又买了一步，希望男人会将他犹豫的接近当做羞怯而不是它真正的含义。

 _既然它令你如此不安，为何你的眼睛总是游回男人的大腿？_ 他谴责自己。 _既然你如此不安，那么为何你看着他的双手，他的嘴唇，感到你的心跳产生了某种更似激动而非恶心的共鸣？_

热度在他的脸颊上腾升，Will迈出最后两步，羞耻和惶惑让呼吸变得困难，他低下头看向红衣主教的脸。他的某些想法一定从眼睛里流露出来了；男人带着诡诈的微笑点了点头，他的双目愉悦。

“有时我们在想要抗拒的地方寻到欢愉，我亲爱的孩子，”Giulio用他优美的口音低喃。“在这之中没什么可羞耻的。”

他的呼吸屏在颤抖的嘴唇之后，Will跪了下来，对祈祷的拙劣模仿。当红衣主教的手轻柔地触上他的头顶，修长的手指抚摸着他的卷发，Will发出了一种可能是呜咽……或是欢愉的喘息。他自己也不知道。

他的双手颤抖到几乎要纠缠在长跑里了，脸颊因耻辱而滚烫，他强迫自己的呼吸慢下来。这里，至少，他知道该做什么，该期待什么。然而，知道和去做相去甚远，Will发觉自己近乎因困惑而瘫软。

这个姿势是熟悉的，暗示清晰，他曾强迫自己的大脑去理解、记忆、接受的指令，仍然随着他的每一次心跳在耳边回响……但他感到迷惘。正温柔地扶着他，爱抚着他的头发的男人不是Hannibal，不是那个以残忍将他击落，以赞美将他托起的人。

他重重地吞咽了一下，抿住了嘴，他的身体颤抖，发间的手指转动了一下，恰好将一股强烈的热意送入Will的身体，直达他的腹股沟。

他的内心不想要这个，但他的肉体渴痛。

Will发出了另一道轻柔的声音，分开他的嘴唇呼吸。

_做吧，你必须这么做。这是一件小事，咽下你的尊严，挽救你老师的骄傲。_

他的手指滑过柔滑的面料上流行的绸缎和粗糙衬垫，他摩挲着，将它拉至主教的膝头，推过男人的大腿。Giulio的皮肤有一种丰满的色调，就像他的脸和手一样，他的双腿修长而强健。Will忍住将额头贴上主教膝盖的冲动，因为他害怕这个举动会被错认为出于仰慕；他只需要深吸一口气，让自己冷静下来。Will感到异常敏感，他的骚动威胁着将他送入恐慌的境地。然而，他强迫自己的双手抚上红衣主教的大腿。他缓缓抬起眼，看见Giulio带着一副淫邪的神情望着他，深粉色在他的脸颊和脖子上扩散开来，他用插在他发间的温柔手指哄诱Will继续向前。

在红衣主教的触抚之中并无急切，只有期待和强烈的渴望。没有一丝像暗沉的阴影一样紧贴着Hannibal的危险的迹象。Will皱起眉，思考着，他继续掀起布料，露出主教粗长弯曲的阴茎。它比他的其他部位颜色要深，头部宽而泛紫，底部有一条深沟。它笔挺而骄傲地站在一丛黑发之中，一根需求强烈的、坚硬的玩意，等待着Will的触碰。

没有了那股危险，Will感到他的焦虑开始减弱。他再次抬头看向主教的眼睛，任他的嘴唇淫荡地分开，Will意识到 _这_ 是力量。

他用手指抚摸着男人的大腿内侧，在Giulio的低吟中歪过头，圈住了硬挺的肉柱。当红衣主教发出另一声喘息时，Will莞尔。

之后，事情变得简单。闭上眼，贴着男人大腿的柔软肌肤张开嘴，弓起肩膀，将他的头靠在主教的手掌上。

他的身体理解这些动作，经过它们，跟随着它们，他将膝盖分得更开了一点，一只手撑在自己的大腿上，指甲碾压着布料以稳定自己，以感受柔软的叹息和温柔的触摸之中缺失的一些严厉。他感到他的胃再次扭成一团，强迫自己闭上了眼，他更用力地抚摸，脑海中浮现出了Hannibal的形象，那些他的老师逼着Will更进一步，却因太过疲倦、太过餍足和愉悦而无力残忍的夜晚。

尽管那哄诱本身就是一种残忍。

在他之上，Giulio发出了一种喘不过气来的声音，用意大利语呢喃了一些Will无法理解的话语，然后，他就是…… _不能。_ Will喘了口气，咬住他的嘴唇，更用力地将指甲扎入大腿。他无法这么做。

恍惚之中，Will任由自己被拉近，感到手指在他发间收紧，不适地拉扯着发丝，之后他摇了摇头。

不是 _他。_ 不是 _这个。这不是一件小事。_

“不——”

他抽开身，感到了阻力，而后安静不动了一会儿，接着奋力挣扎起来。

双眼紧闭，手指变得更加用力，更加熟悉，愠怒的声音同样低沉，危险的程度在它的边缘徘徊……这样简单一些；他可以假装。Will感到颊上的眼睫湿润，感到泣音就像一只鸟一样困在他的喉咙里。片刻之后，Will对着它张开了嘴，又呛了出来， _呜鸣出声_ 。

\---

Hannibal盯着深色的木门，双手在身侧紧攥成拳，指节泛白，肩膀绷紧。站在这等着他的爱人被玷污绝非易事。不属于他的手指压在那苍白的皮肤上，陌生的双唇分开了Will的嘴索求激烈一吻……主教的阴茎夺去属于他的东西。大师颤抖了一下，他倾身靠上大门，手掌覆在雕刻精美的木材上。

Will这么做是为了他。用他的身体换取Hannibal的名声。突然之间，大师为这纯粹的 _错误_ 感到无比恶心。纯洁是他错误的低廉通货。自门前退开，Hannibal猝然有了一个骇人的想法。这样会毁掉他与年轻的英国画家之间已然生根的东西吗？

_我请求他自降身价，是否已经毁坏了它？_

他的头脑一片晕眩，怒火转变为一种冰冷刺骨的不祥预感，他僵硬地站在狂乱的迟疑之中。然而，当片刻之后他听见Will不容错认的声音在一声啜泣或是呻吟中从门的另一侧传来时，他冲上前去，毫不犹豫地推开了大门。

双膝跪地，身处红衣主教大腿之间的，是Will，他的嘴唇大张着，包裹着男人浮肿的性器。看到这幅场景，一阵猛烈的恶心涌了上来，他粗声喘了口气。

Giulio大睁着眼看向这场闯入，震惊地盯着他；Will继续前后晃动他的头，丝毫没有意识到Hannibal冲进了房间。大师缩短了距离，抓住Will的后衣领，将他一把拉开。

长长一丝唾液连接着男孩的下唇和主教阴茎的紫色头部，随着他向后摔倒在地毯上而分离。Will惊讶地眨了眨眼，一滴泪珠滴下他的下眼睫，顺着他的脸颊画出一条闪光的小径。这景象令Hannibal胸口生疼。他感到惭愧。

“走。我们离开。”他低声说，向Will伸出一只手。年轻人继续迷茫地盯着他。

“你完了，”Giulio用意大利语低吼，他的手将长袍拉回原处，摇晃地站了起来。“你结束了。你听见了吗你这异国的豺狗？我会让你后悔这……”

“Hannibal，没关系。”Will结巴道。男孩大概都听不懂那些话的一半，但显然他抓住了主旨。

将Will拉了起来，大师把他紧紧搂在胸前。WIll立刻将脸贴上了Hannibal的颈窝。这里才是他的归属……而不是跪倒在地伺候堕落的教士，无论他们是谁。

“不。有关系。它从来都不是没关系。我 _从不_ 该请求你这么做，Will，”他说，牙关紧扣。他越过Will肩膀，朝主教怒目而视。“拿走你的委托和你掌握权力的游戏， _在地狱里燃烧吧。”_

话音刚落，他将怀中的Will转了过去，带着他快速走出了房间，穿过走廊。年轻人沉默地紧跟着Hannibal，但大师几乎都能感受到自他身上散发出的如释重负。

他们爬进马车，他敲了敲车顶。当他们离开别墅时，Hannibal舔了舔嘴唇，吞咽了一下。

“Will……我非常、非常抱歉。”他柔声说。

Will听懂了这句话，但没有回应。他感到难受，他感到内疚，向下，更深处，他感到 _愤怒。_ 恼怒于Hannibal请求他这么做，恼怒于他同意了……更加恼怒于一当他强迫自己去这么做，找到了一种可以忍受的方法，Hannibal就将他带走了这一事实。

所有那些预料，那恶心，那恐惧，所有沉积在他的胃中的东西。一切都成了徒劳。

Hannibal毁掉了他的骄傲，他的名声，即便如此那味道仍然停留在Will口中。他感到被使用了。肮脏。他只想伸出手去打对面的男人，用他的手掌，用他的拳头。想要看见当Will报复时，当他表明自己不只是一个工具，不只是一个用来出售、交易、使用的 _东西_ 时，震惊之情将自己烙印在Hannibal的五官之中。

他抓住Hannibal的衬衫，快速向前坐去，马车在路上颠簸前行，他用膝盖顶住座椅的软垫以稳住自己；但，是他的嘴唇，而不是他的拳头，他的怒火，贴上了Hannibal。他亲吻着他，仿佛仅是这么做就能让他活下去。他亲吻他，将他错误的味道推上他的舌苔，让Hannibal _看见，_ 明白他都做了什么。

当他抽开身时，他的双眼闭合，嘴唇抿紧，双眉皱起，以掩饰他内心的不安，以让自己冷静下来。

“你永远不会再要求我那么做了。”他低声说。

\-----

注1：萨梯：satyr，古希腊神话中的一种半人半羊的怪物，经常被描绘成醉酒的、好色的生物，他们经常因为仙女的美丽而追逐她们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 气死我了气死我了气死我了


	16. Smuovere mare e monti 翻云覆雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“你会让那个人，一个几乎完全陌生的人，把他自己挤进我的身体里，”Will谴责他，他的牙齿狠狠碾着他脖子上薄薄的皮肤。“你会让他像用一个娼妓一样使用我。”  
>  “永不，”Hannibal嘶哑道。尽管他为Will的话感到羞愧，但听见年轻人这么说，他的欲望仍旧高涨。“永不。”_

大师和Will几乎从马车里摔了出来，急于完成他们的手指和嘴唇在短短的回程间开始做的事情。Hannibal紧搂着Will，将他拉上楼梯，当他拽着自己的衣服时，欲火于他的耻骨处熊熊燃烧。一撕，一扯；在昏暗的走廊里，欲壑难填，他将年轻人推到石墙上。他再一次用吻猛烈地袭击Will，用力在Will的身体上磨蹭着自己，双手插入他发间，张嘴吞下他的呻吟。他一路舔吻至他的脖颈；大力一扯，他衬衫的布料撕裂开来，裸露出Will优美的锁骨和肩膀苍白的曲线。

_他的。永远是他的。_

Hannibal的齿列衔住皮肤，Will抽了口气，低吟出声，大师的手指摸索着寻找男孩衣下温暖的处所。他可以感到Will阴茎的硬挺，将自己的抵在了这坚硬的肉脊上，摩擦感逼得他近乎疯狂。低吼一声，他双手抓住Will的臀瓣，将他托举起来，于热烈之中将他猛压回墙上。Will的双腿缠上了他的腰胯，大腿内侧颤栗着，手指揪着Hannibal的头发，他以同样的狂乱回应着大师的亲吻。Hannibal任由他的头颅被向后拉起，急促地喘息，Will湿热的嘴唇掠过他的喉咙。

“你会让他占有我，”Will对着他的皮肤低喃。

“永不，”Hannibal耳语道。“永不。”

“你会让那个人，一个几乎完全陌生的人，把他自己挤进我的身体里，”Will谴责他，他的牙齿狠狠碾着他脖子上薄薄的皮肤。“你会让他像用一个娼妓一样使用我。”

“永不，”Hannibal嘶哑道。尽管他为Will的话感到羞愧，但听见年轻人这么说，他的欲望仍旧高涨。“永不。”

“你所有的骄傲，你那该死的骄傲，”有一瞬间，Will的声音变了，从愤怒变为某些更为柔软，几乎是无助的东西，直到他又一次用牙齿咬住Hannibal的脖颈，它才被抛至脑后。

Will感到自己在一幢隔墙有耳的房子的走廊里无处遁形，但这刺激了他，使他的手更粗暴地穿过大师的头发，他的身体更加贴近，拱手将他的平衡和重量让给Hannibal会抓住他的信任，即便他刚才几乎放他离开。他想象着如果Hannibal没有破门而入会发生什么。想象着主教会如何用空洞的话语安抚他，双手带着耐心的坚持拨弄他的卷发。纵使那场交易令他作呕又心生惶恐，倘若Will听从了他导师的话，为之中的迷恋所束缚，他将何去何从。他会屈膝折腰，任由衣衫滑落，紧咬着嘴唇，减轻自此而生的苦痛以及感到自己变硬的深深羞耻，为那——

“我想象那是你，”他低声说，双眼紧闭，他的嘴唇就在Hannibal的上方分开，他仍旧后仰着头，注视着。“否则我无法做到，必须是你。”

他喘了口气，感到大师现在比之前压得更近了，也更硬了。看见他的话语所持的力量，尽管它们卑劣可鄙，一种陌生的温暖仍然在Will心间激荡。他感到他的嘴唇向上弯起。

“如果我看不见他，我便可以假装。”

一个声音逸出大师的唇齿，半是呜鸣，半是低咆，Hannibal抬起一只手扣住Will的脖子，将他的头拉了下来，缩短之间的距离，粗暴地吻住了他。Will在臂弯间呻吟，他的欲望为想要Hannibal于激情中在他身上耗尽体力的狂躁需求所鼓舞。他放开了大师的头发，手爪攀上他的后背，胳膊环住Hannibal，紧紧地搂住他，热吻掳去了他的呼吸，鞭笞着他的脉搏直至其成了肋骨后方理智全无的暴乱。

楼下某处门砰的一声响，Hannibal后退开来，一只手扶着Will重新站稳；大师宽阔的胸膛起伏不断，双眼大睁地看着Will，他的表情近乎痛苦。不发一语，年长的男人一把揪住束腰外衣，使劲一扯。已经有几处撕裂的布料彻底分成两半，牢牢挂在Will肩头，直到他抬起双手帮Hannibal使自己摆脱它。胸膛光裸，喘息不止，Will感到他的皮肤在Hannibal的注视下冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。他的阴茎在紧身裤前明显地肿胀，以一种几乎滑稽的方式将布料撑起，但他不在乎。

气喘吁吁地一笑，他抬手抚摸自己的胸膛，一路向下，手指环住腹股沟处的硬脊。大师的双眼追随着他的手，他分开嘴唇，轻声叹息，欣赏着Will淫色的表演。他可以感到手下的布料变得湿粘，他的性器在欲望下渗出液体，Hannibal眼中的饥饿引诱他进一步表现出遭人冷落的模样，他伸手至丝绸之下，开始爱抚自己。

在数小时柔软衣料的摩擦和自我否认之后，他自己手指的触感令Will在欢愉中绷紧了后背，他分开嘴唇，无声地喘息。

他可以 _感受到_ Hannibal的视线，宛若臀上火热的手指，向下滑至他颤抖的大腿，他更用力地撸动自己。他的心脏仍在加速，为那些热吻，为整夜的情绪起伏，为对某处没有风推动便关闭的门的模糊记忆……

另一声柔软的低吟，Will转动手腕，将他笨重的紧身裤拉低，恰好够他的阴茎探出头部——肿胀、湿漉，近乎淫秽地消失在Will的手指间。

他咬住嘴唇，摇晃着他的屁股。

“求你。”

Will爱抚自己的画面激起了Hannibal体内新一阵欲望的浪潮；它无拘无束，辉煌灿烂，他发觉自己被粘在原地，他自己的阴茎渴求着被触摸。他望着湿亮的龟头在Will湿漉漉的手指间穿梭，随着他臀部每一次微小的移动，年轻人都会发出细小而饥渴的声音。这是一场昳丽的展演：在雨夜的晦暗中，他的皮肤被走廊上燃烧的蜡烛染成一种丰富的色调，他的嘴唇在细碎的抽气中分启，他的双眼为欲望所覆，在暗淡的光线里看起来漆黑如墨。Will更卖力地抚弄自己，他将布料扯得更下，向Hannibal展示出他的整根阴茎。他重复了他的请求。

“求你。”

Hannibal所能做的只剩不跪倒在Will这毫不羞耻而极其迷人的一面前，把那优美弯曲的阴茎含在唇间。相反，他再次就将自己压向年轻人，亲吻啮咬着他的嘴唇，同时他的双手加入了Will的。

“告诉我，”他贴着Will下颌的底部低喃。他的手指覆扣着Will的，刻意放慢他撸动的速度。“告诉我，什么是我该对你做的。我想要听到你说那些话， _吾爱。_ 我想要听到你说出来。”出口的话语比他的本意更加哽塞；他合上了眼，自鼻间急促地呼吸，驾驭着冲刷过他全身的情感浪潮。

Will浑身颤栗，快感已然盘虬于他的腹中，带着承诺的热浪充满他的阴茎。Hannibal站得如此之近，Will都能辨认出织物的每一丝金线、每一道褶皱。他望着他，就像他望着他的画作一样，汲取一切细节，放任它们充满他的大脑而后泛滥成灾。

Hannibal稳住他们的手，抬起了眼，他发出了一种无助而渴望的声音。他的双颊绯红，嘴唇分开，整个身体颤抖不止，因为他对此的渴望，因为突如其来命他公然请求的羞耻要求。

“我不想假装，”他坦白，嗓音柔软，细若蚊呐。“我不想闭上眼，为另一个人折腰。”

一次抚摸。这是一个鼓励……一个奖赏；Will呻吟出口。

“我想要你的手，将我撑开，曲起手指，就像你做过的那样，就像——”Hannibal又一次撸动了他，嘴唇在淫靡的欢愉里分启，他的喉咙响亮地吞咽。

“我想要你把我带至床榻。我想要你……占有我。”他的声音有一刻辜负了他；不确定Hannibal到底想听什么，Will搜刮着恰当的词句。“我……想要你放我躺下，持起你腿间之物——”他喘息道，脸颊燃烧。“——将……将你自己插入我体内，让我最终成为你的。”

他的话以一声低吟结束，Hannibal的手又一次在他的周围收紧。大师的眼睛因愉悦而眯起，但他再一次用自己的嘴唇捕捉住Will的，凭他激情的力量迫使他向后仰起头抵住墙壁。当他抽身时，Hannibal弧度优美的嘴唇已经勾起了一个被取悦的微笑，他暗沉的双眼在烛光里闪烁。他温柔地爱抚Will一侧的脸颊，他的手指温暖而充满占有欲。

“是的……我的，”大师说，拇指蹭过Will阴茎的头部，然后放开了它，后退了一步。Will哽咽了一声，向Hannibal伸出手，但大师又退了一步。“来，Will。”

恍惚之中，Will任由自己被拉过走廊，他的心脏卡在喉间。

他们刚刚破开通向Hannibal卧室的门，大师就再一次覆在他身上，一手插入他发间，手指粗暴地握住他的阴茎，快速地揉弄他，直到他所能做的只有呜咽出一个词：“ _是_ 。”

他发觉自己抵达床沿，被仰面推倒在床上；大师的刀，仿佛自空气中抽出，开始割开他紧身裤的布料。冰凉的刀刃贴着他的大腿内侧滑动，移至小腿，但没有伤害他。很快他就在一堆衣服的碎布上浑身赤裸，紧贴着那个将他钉在柔软床褥上的男人。这一切令人沮丧；Hannibal用轻柔的吻挑逗着他，刀刃的边缘抵在他的脖子上，这样他就无法加深他们的吻。他的阴茎在他的肚子上缓缓溢出液体，敏感而饱胀，他渴求着大师有力的触碰；但，Hannibal只会沿着他的长度慢慢擦动他的手指，逼得他在欲望里疯狂。

Will变得急躁。Hannibal在等什么？他已经坦白了他想要男人夺走他的贞洁，将那抵在他身侧的沉甸甸的器官深深插入他体内。 _操他……_ 将他的耻辱埋葬在情欲之中，Will分开他的大腿，双眼紧闭，Hannibal的吻缓缓沿着他下颌的曲线落下。这没有带来丝毫更多的安慰，他低低呜咽，抬起眼探究地看向Hannibal。大师的双眼半阖着，他的脸颊因他自己的欲望而粉红。突然之间，Will明白了这缓慢的折磨：Hannibal从容不迫，细细品味着这一刻。他在彻底地引诱Will，将他带至激情的顶峰。他想要确保Will准备好了。Will可以从他的眼里看见。恍然的明悟激起了胸膛里一阵锐痛。

他伸出手，手指缠绕着Hannibal暗金色的短发，将男人的嘴唇更用力地压向他自己的。张开嘴迎接这吻，他的舌头推挤着Hannibal的，然后哄诱它缓缓探入他的口腔。他们拥吻着，Hannibal扔掉了刀，他的手终于握住了随着每一次喘息在Will腹上起伏的硬柱。Will浑身猛地一颤，Hannibal带着微笑直起身体。

“抬起你的膝盖。”他柔声说。

Will的心脏在胸膛里砰砰乱跳，他的欲望突然被恐惧所填满，但他照做了。大师的两根手指按住Will的下唇，Will顺从地张开嘴，用他的唾液舔湿了它们。他知道大师意图做什么。当第一根手指将他撑开时，他闭上了眼，低低地呻吟了一声。很快，随着他回忆起Hannibal的手指在他体内的感觉，他的恐惧蒸发殆尽。

Hannibal不慌不忙。这至关重要。他在加入另一根手指前感受到了Will的抗拒，敏感于Will面部的细微变化，和他的喘息如何自欢愉转变为疼痛又重新回归。他动了，伸手去拿那一小罐油以使他手指的滑动更加容易，以让他身下的男孩更加能够承受。

Will是一幅悦目的美景：双眼欲睁似闭，其中隐约蓝线如此幽暗，仿若夜空，脸颊晕红一片，出于性奋、期待、恐惧……也许只是由于他自身的青春年少，而即便那样仍无比美丽。这是一个理应被珍藏，被保存和悉心照料的男孩，他的艺术技巧得到磨炼，他的欲望与成就于床笫间得到奖赏。

Will弓起身体，双唇分开发出另一个轻柔的声音，将他的膝盖抬得更高，同时Hannibal的另一根手指加入了扩张。

男孩的肉体充满动态、生机盎然：急促的呼吸和颤抖，肌肉绷紧又放松，种种感觉似是与他的血流一起涌过他全身，自心脏到四肢，再返回初始。

Hannibal思索着Will是否也会为红衣主教这么做，他是否会如此弯腰扭转，在一声颤抖的叹息里张开嘴唇，双眼闭合；他的想象力、他珍美的大脑是否会在欲望中带他走到这一步，尽他所能维持自己仍为Hannibal所有？

这样的想法令他生疼，拉扯着他俯身压得更近，将嘴唇贴上Will的，将它们拉低至他的颈侧，在那里大大分开，吮出一道深红的瘀斑——声明、提醒、安抚Will只要他活着，这件事就不会再次发生；它不会的。

Will突然呻吟一声，拱起身体，他的肉躯汗水淋漓，激颤令他如此震抖，有那么一刻Hannibal以为他带他走得太远了。他迅速稳住他的手指，Will睁开了眼，对释放的恳求将他的瞳孔拉大，哪怕它在他眉毛上被汗水浸湿的鬈发下蚀刻出了一道深皱。Will的手环住他自己的肉柱，但他没有揉弄它，只是紧握在拳中。Hannibal可以感到Will内心深处的悸动，而他正努力让自己从悬崖边逃开。

“求你，”Will喘息道。“我想要你。你的全部。”

Hannibal抽出手，站了起来，呼吸粗重地解开衣服。随着他释放他的阴茎，他可以感到其中的脉搏，冰凉的空气几乎为它的热度瞠目结舌。Will抬起头，膝盖抬起，大腿分开，望着Hannibal将油涂满他的长杵，掌中阴茎的顶部在烛焰里泛着水光。他自己手心的触感便足以将一声低柔的叹息自大师唇间拽出，他思索着他该如何在他的阴茎推入Will体内的那一刻避免自己射出来。

他跪了下来，他的身体凌驾于Will之上，他的腰胯挤在男孩大腿间。有那么一会儿，Hannibal仅仅是以手肘支撑，缓而深地亲吻Will。Will的双手滑至他身侧，将他搂得更近，他们的性器相触但臀部静止。

“呼吸就好，我美丽的男孩。”Hannibal的嘴唇紧贴着Will的吐露出这些话语。当他直起身时，Will挪动了一下，似乎想要翻身趴在床上，但Hannibal阻止了他。

“不……像这样，”他微笑道。“未来我会常常以跪姿占有你，但这一次，我想要看着你。抬起你的大腿，Will。”

他望着Will锢住他膝盖后方，抬起他的双腿，完美的顺从，门户大开而准备充足。年轻的英国人闭上了眼，颤抖地吸了一口气。

Hannibal再一次用手指撑开他，将油抹开，爱抚了几次他体内甜蜜的一点，然后他扶住他阴茎的头部，与紧致而皱起的入口相接触。他穿过那道紧箍，感到Will绷紧又放松，听见了一声短促而痛苦的抽气。他知道随着他将性器埋得更深，他在伤害Will，他的一部分沉醉于此。然而，当Will的双手在片刻后抠抓着以阻扰他的插入时，他还是放缓了攻势，在继续之前，浅浅地操了他几下。

WIll的紧致精美细腻，几乎无法忍受，Hannibal长叹一声，将阴茎缓缓地没入他的身体。如此隐忍几乎是一种酷刑，但在一声痛苦的响亮抽泣下，Hannibal再次停了下来，半是出于对Will的担忧，半是出于他会很快喷出他的精液的恐惧。

当他感觉他可以重新移动时，Hannibal向前倾身，将他的双手垫在Will脑后，温柔地亲吻他，最后一英寸挤入他体内。当Will的身体在他身下颤抖，Hannibal开始以长长的抽插操干他，微小的呻吟为每一次慵懒而紧绷的顶入打上标点。

一股恐惧攫住了Will，他害怕这其中不会有丝毫享受，无论Hannibal的手以前给予过他怎样摄人心魄的释放，此刻都不会愿意出头露面。所以有一段时间，他咬牙忍耐，双眼紧闭，嘴唇分开，强迫自己以大师的欢愉为乐。

他的肌肉紧张，他的肺叶收缩，Will低声呻吟。他尝试脱身，身体进一步向床榻上方伸展……然后惊讶地抽了一口气。痛苦微妙地转变为了一些不同的东西；在厨房里，在自己淫荡的坚持下将他淹没的白炽快感，开始在他四肢百骸间流淌，穿过他的大脑，自他唇间变为一声欲望的颤栗呻吟。

在他之上，大师咧嘴一笑，手指梳过Will的头发，拉扯着发丝直到他的脖颈呈现出一道赏心悦目的曲线，对Hannibal的唇齿而言苍白又脆弱。

Will的手指放开了他的大腿，双腿主动地缠住Hannibal，他的手滑过他的后背，用力划出线条只为稍后抚慰它们。他理智全无，不顾一切地先要再度感受那火花，当他得到所求时呻吟着道出他的快乐。

“更多，”他低声说，眨开双眼。“Hannibal——”

“嗯？”大师贴着Will的喉咙气声应道，听起来沉醉于肉欲之中。Hannibal的阴茎重新深埋入他体内，激起Will一声呜咽。“我的上帝，Will。你是完美的……你感觉——”Hannibal微微抽出，他的龟头压上了Will体内愉悦的那一点，他猛地一颤。“——我不知道我还能……”大师声音渐消，他动得更慢了，尖锐的牙齿抵在Will颈侧。

Will扭动腰臀，试图加快速度，得到了一声低吼和几句他听不懂的温柔意语作为奖赏。他紧搂着大师，他的阴茎缓缓滑动着，困在他们两人之间，因他迫切的性奋而湿漉，“求你”一词从他张开的口中坠落。

“更多，”他重复道，指甲扎入Hannibal的臀肉。“更用力操我。”他嘶哑地耳语道。

听见这毫无羞意的话语，在一声哽咽的呜鸣中，Hannibal终于遵从了，用分开的双膝将自己撑起来，粗糙的手掌紧扣住Will的腰，他开始猛烈撞击他。

烟消云散的是他的克制。荡然无存的是他的疑虑。不见踪影的是他的自我意识。这甘美、盲目的欢愉是他全部的存在。他一只手握住自己的性器，另一只紧紧攥住头顶的被单；不过几次快速的冲击，他便感到他的腹股沟处酝酿起火辣的悸动，随着每一次Hannibal粗长而涂油的阴茎在他体内狂怒的冲击液状的火焰温度节节攀升。

Will向后仰起头，他张嘴尖叫出声，精液自他的阴茎里喷出，火热的液流降落于他的胸脯，洒满了他的拳头，他快速地撸动着自己。在他身上，Hannibal低低呻吟一声，他攻势疯狂，射在了Will体内。大师放任自己向前倒去，重新将他覆住，他的嘴唇寻到Will的，喘息的气息为二人共享，他飞快地操着他，两人紧紧攀住对方，一起渡过他们相连的高潮。

Will的身体颤抖不止，脑中的突触因快感和背后的痛苦劈啪作响，肾上腺素仍在他的静脉里冰冷的流淌。他感到未了，他感到完整和恍惚和无比的疲惫。他咬住嘴唇，悄声呻吟，胳膊搂住Hannibal，他们的身体慢了下来，终于停止了，将脚落回床上，平摊而舒适，膝盖仍然贴在大师身侧。

他知道他红扑扑的，双颊晕红，嘴唇红润，他的头发在床单上缠成了一团糟。

他知道早上他会蹒跚，午饭时强迫自己稳稳坐好，感受Hannibal落在他身上的双眼，大师知道他是原因所在。他吞咽了一下，思索着他能否撑过一天而不会发现自己被钉在某个表面上，嘴唇被粗暴地啃咬，大师沉沉的重量将他压倒。

这么想着，他愉悦地哆嗦了一下，双手穿过Hannibal的头发，把它弄得更乱，轻轻拽了拽以让男人看向自己，当他这么做时，朝他露出了一个微笑。Hannibal在凌乱的头发和分享的欢愉下看起来更年轻了。大师回以笑容，嘴唇蹭过Will的，轻笑一声，然后又一次缩回头，满目深情地看着他。

 _又一次，_ Will的内心哼道，想要更多，突然间为此饥肠辘辘。相反，他只是吞咽了一下，拱起身体又一次轻轻吻了吻Hannibal。

“你的。”

Hannibal沙哑地笑了，赞同地点了点头，张开嘴迎接Will轻柔但坚决的吻。

“我的。”


	17. I frutti proibiti sono i più dolci 禁果最甜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剪刀在他背后啪的一声掉在地上，威尔挫败地嘟哝了一声。他头脑昏沉，当他抬起一只肩膀擦去眼角的汗水时，他在他的衬衫上看到了血。
> 
>  _我要杀了那个畜生，_ 他想到，怒火中烧。怒火比恐惧更好，而一次又一次无法用剪刀割断他束缚的失败很好地助长了怒焰。他如此专心于用指尖将园艺剪再次勾近，差点没有听到接近的脚步声。门被推开，他绷紧了身体，抬头看去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **原作：** 我们为延迟道歉，各位。  
> 我想谢谢whiskeyandspite和我一起写完了《翡冷翠》的大部分，并祝愿她未来的创作一切顺利。我会自己完结这篇故事，我希望随着《翡冷翠》即将结束，你们会喜欢接下来的几章。 _非常感谢_ 每一个和我们一起走过这段旅程的人。
> 
>  **译者：** 很抱歉拖延了这么久，前段时间学校期末考忙于一夜出奇迹，最近刚刚放假，希望能在两周假期内完结这篇对我而言意义非凡的文。  
>  **Trigger预警：本章涉及强奸未遂情节**

Will终于允许自己睁开眼时，天色依旧昏暗，而他似乎已经清醒地躺了几个小时。全身酸痛，然而他从未如此餍足，身体莫名而无从否认地贴近了舒服地睡在他身侧的男人。

现在他常常看见大师陷入梦乡，足以分辨他何时是在真正休憩，何时为梦境或挥之不去的思绪所扰。此时此刻，Hannibal酣甜地睡着，面容一片清朗，双唇几乎不曾分启，呼吸轻巧无声。Will望着他，笑靥温柔。

他们没有立刻睡去，但相拥而卧，手指充满好奇，嘴唇饥肠辘辘。他们之间的汗水还没有干，Hannibal小心又刻意地将Will再次诱至高潮，从他的肺叶中拽出他的声音，淫荡、响亮、原始。

Will又一次翻身，为一些他曾不知道它们的存在或可以抽疼的肌肉拉伸而瑟缩，一种压迫他膀胱的明显抽搐威胁着要将冰冷的地板贴上Will的脚心，在他想要感受那寒意之前。

他蜷缩得更近了一会儿，深深吸入身侧男人的温暖，脑海还沉浸于清晨的慵懒中，拒绝回忆起他们匆忙离开别墅的原因。

但无可避免地，悄无声息地，Will滑下了床，即便在地毯上也踮起脚尖，他找到Hannibal的衬衫将自己裹住，他自己的被撕成碎布，丢进了黑暗之中。他会很快过去，解放自己，从自己的房间里拿几件衣服然后回来。或许画室可以等。或许只有Giacomo在，他们的缺席会更容易被谅解。或许，或许，或许。

Will飞快地离开，踮着脚尖避免严寒，他没有关上身后的门。

-

Will翻遍了他贫乏的衣物，试图找到几条可以穿的干净裤子。他正要转过身去检查床底，却听见了鬼祟脚步踩在石地板上的一声低语。

“谁在那——”威尔的世界在强光和疼痛中爆炸，然后他失去了意识。

\---

Hannibal从一场被木匠的捶打声激怒的梦中醒来，听见了有人敲门的声音。他睡意朦胧地坐了起来。Will不见身影。他滑下床，猛地把门拉开。门的另一边站着其中一位厨房女佣，她小巧的拳头举了起来，正准备再次敲门。当她看见主人不着寸缕的状态时，她的脸颊变成了深红色，她挪开了视线，垂下了手。

“什么事？”Hannibal问，尽管对被这样吵醒感到烦躁，他还是被愉悦了。

“主人，有人在门口，”她说，声音略高于耳语。“他们要求见您。”

“你让他们进来了吗？”他问。他丝毫不怀疑他们会是红衣主教的人。

女仆快速地摇了摇头。

“没有，主人。他们不愿意说明来意，Rosa和我就把大门插上了。”她说，抬头大睁着眼看向他。

他温柔地笑了笑，捧起她的脸颊。

“你是个好姑娘，Isabella，”他安慰道。“你做得很好。”红晕爬下了她的脖颈，他感到了手掌下她的热度。他轻轻拍了拍她，向前倾身，看向走廊尾端。

“你看见过Graham先生吗？”他问，希望年轻的英国人没有突然决定离开别墅。

“没有，主人，”她说。“但……门口的那些人我该怎么办？”

“无视他们，”他回答。“祈祷更大的雨把他们赶走，浑身湿透，可怜兮兮。无关紧要，只管把门锁好，他们离开的时候告诉我。”

“是，主人。”Isabella说，微微屈膝行礼，转身跑下走廊。

Hannibal皱起眉，回到他的房间，迅速穿好衣服。意识到自己有多么酸痛，他温柔地微笑起来。占有Will为他带来了极致的快乐，他又一次地渴望他。他对Will的渴求难以抗拒，不论肉体或灵魂。当他的阴茎第二次射出时男孩眼中溢满泪水的模样……Hannibal感到自己被由此而来的令人窒息的、无法自禁的激情横扫。

 _我的。_ 他想到，与他在小镜中的倒影分享一个开怀的笑容。 _都是我的。_

尽管有人堵在门口，Hannibal仍然带着轻松的心情离开了卧室，去寻他那任性的情人。

\---

Will在疼痛和黑暗中醒来。他侧身躺着，双手被紧紧地绑在身后，他的脸颊贴着裸露的泥土。他抬起头，但一阵刺痛在他的颅骨中炸开，他顿时感到恶心。他小心翼翼地将它放回去，静静等待。双眼和嘴唇紧闭以抵抗五脏六腑中升起的恶心感，几次深呼吸之后，他重新打量四周。随着他在冰冷的地面上翻身，倾斜的阳光在他惊起的打旋尘埃中显得生机勃勃。架子。角落里有一个大石缸。当他缓缓转过头时，他惊讶地看到一张矮桌上似乎有一只与躯干分离的手臂。他花了一会儿才反应过来那是一只比真人要大的大理石手臂，可能是从散乱在花园中的一座古董雕塑上掉下来的。

_花园！_

他用他的脚来翻转身体，慢慢地，慢慢地，以免引起呕意。是的，在这间狭小黑暗的房间的角落里放着长园艺剪，他曾见过园丁用它们修剪疯长的枝叶。他正身处于野玫瑰丛之间的一间小园艺棚中。低吼一声，他缓缓向前挪动，直到他得到足够的杠杆力坐起来。他的视野有片刻陷入了黑暗，他的嘴里充满了又稀又咸的唾液。他俯身吐了出来，重重地喘息。向后靠在墙上，他的眼睛又一次合上，Will试图回忆起发生了什么。过了一会儿，他回想起了房间里某人的声音。

Will的眼睛猛地睁开。 _Nico。_

他在某种重物砸在他头上，让他失去知觉的几秒前在仆人的呼吸里闻到了洋葱味。这个小畜生一定是把他拖到了这里，他显然比看起来更加强壮。Will低头看了看自己，惶恐地意识到他除了大师的一件白亚麻长衬衫之外什么也没穿，现在上面沾满了积水花园里的泥巴。上帝啊，Nico到底要他做什么？Will感到恐慌终于攫住了他。他大喊一声，努力回想起意大利语的“救命”。几分钟之后，脑袋被噪音震得砰砰作响，他停了下来，侧耳倾听。什么都没有。

又一次看向园艺剪，Will让自己向前倒下，这样他就能一点一点接近它们了。

\---

Hannibal离开厨房，眉头紧锁。Giacomo在他面前的大理石走廊里蹦蹦跳跳地走着，他的情绪就和他的脚步一样轻快。没有人在早上见过Will，尽管他还没有检查小浴室或者年轻画家的卧房，他的失踪在他心底点燃了一缕担忧的火焰。他试图将其抛到脑后，向画室走去，希望他只是在犯蠢。Will可能醒得很早，灵感迸发，然后来了画室速写或画画。

楼下大门的砰砰声终于停下了，但Hannibal很确定红衣主教的人会在今天结束前回来。他需要想出一个比仅仅躲在别墅里更好的解决办法。没有足够的食物来撑过主教的怒火。他一只手抹了抹嘴，跨过门槛，走进通风的画室，深陷在思绪之中。

“Leo！”Giacometto惊呼；看见学徒的身影站在画室中央，Hannibal睁大了眼。“你去哪儿了，你这吓人的红发怪物？我永远都不会原谅你！但，你去哪儿了Leo？你脏死了！师父，看看Leo有多脏！”

Hannibal点了点头，抚摸着Giacomo的黑色卷发。

“他的确很脏，”他说，怒视着红发的私生子。Leo盯着自己的脚的样子里有些东西似乎完全破碎了；Hannibal可以看到男孩脏兮兮的画罩衫下纤长的鸟骨微微颤抖。他叹了口气。“Giacomo，请去找一条湿毛巾。和一些面包。小麻雀，快去，快点。”

男孩儿轻巧地点了点头，很高兴能够做点什么帮上忙，转身跑开了。

“Leo，”Hannibal轻声说。“你在这里做什么？”

Leo缓缓抬起他深色的眼睛，Hannibal看到了一侧高高的颧骨上有一块新鲜的淤青。

“我不知道还能去哪里，”他温顺地说。“我……可以帮忙。我可以做些事情帮忙。师父，求您。我错了。宽恕我。求您不要把我送走。我什么都没有了。”

大师托起Leo的下巴 ，将他的脸侧向光线。男孩瑟缩了一下，但没有试图挣脱；他看起来吓坏了。新的斑驳伤痕盖住了他自己的拳头在男孩白皙的皮肤上留下的正在褪色的淤伤。他皱起眉。

“你父亲干的？”他问。他的怒火消退了。这只是个愚蠢自负的男孩。木已成舟，覆水难收。

“是的，”Leo小声说。“他把我丢出来了。他也不想要我。我……从画室的窗户爬进来，想找个地方睡觉。”

“你怎么想的？觉得他会承认你合法？觉得他会称你为 _儿子_ ，然后一切都会好？”Hannibal摇了摇头。“你是一位红衣主教和一个无名妓女的私生子，Leo。”

“师父，我现在意识到我有多幸运能获准成为您的学徒。我永远都不会再做出任何损害它的事情了。只要……只要您能再给我一次机会。”Leo结结巴巴地说。“求您，师父。我什么都不是。我是一条虫。我是你鞋底的泥土。”

眼泪成河地从男孩的脸上滚下；Hannibal抿起嘴，自鼻腔间缓缓吸入一口气。

“你将永远不会再次违抗我，Leo。永不，”他柔声说。Leo飞快点头。“而且，从现在开始你将在Will的手下工作。作为补赎。如果他需要一把梯子触及天空却找不到，你将弯下你的背让他爬上去。如果他用完了深红，你将割开你的血管让他用你的血液涂绘红色。”

听见Hannibal的话，Leo的眼中闪烁起怒意，但他迅速熄灭了它，只是无声地微微点了点头。

“是，师父。谢谢您，师父。”他小声说，接受了惩罚。

“怎么了，Leo？你为什么这样哭？”Giacomo高声问道。年幼的男孩犹疑地站在门口，一只手里拿着滴水的抹布，腋下夹着一捆东西，另一只手里提着一篮面包。

“他会没事的。”Hannibal微笑道，从Giacomo手中拿过面包。

“我到处给你找干净衬衣，Leo。我一件都没找着。我去了Will的房间，拿了一件他的。我希望他不介意。您觉得他会介意吗，师父？”小学徒说，将衬衣递给Leo，他的黑眼睛坦率诚实。

不安的感觉卷土重来。

“Will不在他的房间？”他问；Giacomo迅速地摇了摇头。“也不在浴室里，我猜。”他盯着湿布，试图驱散心中的担忧。

“也许他去集市找Addolorata夫人要一些绷带了。”小Giacomo耸耸肩。

Hannibal浑身冰凉。他一只手扣住男孩的肩膀，情急之下捏得有一点太重了。Giacomo痛苦地小声哼了一声。

“你为什么会这么说？为什么是绷带，小家伙？”

“我在地板上看到了血，师父，”Giacomo含糊道，他受伤地睁大眼。“Will一定是把自己划伤了。求您，您抓得太用力了。”

\---

剪刀在他背后啪的一声掉在地上，威尔挫败地嘟哝了一声。他头脑昏沉，当他抬起一只肩膀擦去眼角的汗水时，他在他的衬衫上看到了血。

 _我要杀了那个畜生，_ 他想到，怒火中烧。怒火比恐惧更好，而一次又一次无法用剪刀割断他束缚的失败很好地助长了怒焰。他如此专心于用指尖将园艺剪再次勾近，差点没有听到接近的脚步声。门被推开，他绷紧了身体，抬头看去。

Nico的轮廓被惨灰色的光线短暂地勾勒出来，亮得他双眼生泪。然后Will重新陷入了黑暗之中，他的视野与鬼魅般的形状起舞。在他自己的心脏于肋骨后疯狂乱跳的声音之外，Will可以听见Nico粗重的呼吸。

“你想要什么？”Will哑声说，他的声音因大喊救命而嘶哑。

“闭嘴。”Nico低吼，蹲下来凝视Will的脸。男孩的脸涨红一片，他的呼吸里一股酒味。Will的心跳在仆人毫无理智的贪婪注视下加快了两倍。Nico伸出手，一根粗手指伸进Will衬衣的衣领，用力一拽；单薄的布料在一声干响之中裂开，露出Will的胸膛。

“求你，Nico，”Will恳求道，他的口腔因恐惧而湿润。“别。我会给你钱。我所有的钱。”

男僮双手抓住衬衫，又用力一扯，将它彻底撕开。丑陋地窃笑一声，Nico戳了戳Will柔软的阴茎，他的手指掐着松弛的皮肤，Will试图用膝盖挡住自己。Will的努力给他换来了一记耳光，他惊叫一声，尝到了血腥。他决定更换策略。

“如果你伤害我，Hannibal会伤害你的。你听懂了吗？ _Maestro saro..._ 呃 _... sarà arrabbiato!”_ 他低吼道，期望他说对了。

Nico停下了对Will性器的探索，抬头看了过来，他的眼睛犹豫了一会儿。

“是的，大师。生气。非常生气，Nico，”Will说，祈祷他的声音不会破碎。“你离开……放了我，我不会说出去的。”

Nico的眉毛缓缓皱起，在他浑浊的棕眼睛后愚钝的动物智能仔细考虑着Will的话。男僮抬起肩膀耸了耸，他笑了起来。当他开口时，那是长长一串Will听不懂的带喉音的意大利语。手指戳了一下Will的阴囊，Nico又笑了笑。这一次，当他开口时，Will听懂了一个单词： _culo。_

当Nico直起身体，一只手撸过他亮红色紧身裤前紧绷的鼓起时，Will发出了一声呜咽。

\---

Hannibal绝望地凝视着漫长的走廊，期盼现在的任何时候其中一个仆从会大叫一声，在某个安全的地方找到了Will。别墅并不大，但很古老，建在早年的废墟上。楼下的一些房间通往未经使用的迷宫般的地下储物区，最早可溯至古罗马时期。也许Will曾在那里彷徨，困惑而迷失。

前门的砰砰声又响了起来，Hannibal扣紧下颌，双手捋过他剪短的头发。他需要一些空气；他无法呼吸了。对Will失踪的担心简直荒唐。排山倒海。伤及心神。如果Will像Giacomo假想的那样只是去集市买绷带，他会笑出来的。不。他会首先惩罚Will让他担心，然后他就会莞尔笑开。

Hannibal踉跄走过长廊，来到俯瞰花园的有顶凉廊。从它的一端，他可以看见男人们捶打着前门。他们轮流上前，结实的拳头捶着厚实的木头。

“随便敲吧，你们这群该死的杂种，”他吼道。“你们将不会踏足我的家。去告诉你们的主人去他妈的吧！”那三个身形魁梧的黑发男人抬起头来看着他，Hannibal思索他们会不会是红衣主教另外的私生子。击打重新开始，伴随着叫喊的辱骂，Hannibal咆哮出声，他的手指紧紧攥着大理石栏杆。

一切都糟透了。

“你在哪里，Will？”他喃喃自语。他直起身体，回头看向大开的卧室门。“Nico！”他需要酒。一些能让他冷静下来，将他的脑海从红衣主教用某种方法将Will偷偷带走的想法里挪开的东西。“Nico！”没有得到回答，大师再次呼喊。这个愚蠢的仆人到底在哪里？

他正要转身回到他的房间里，这时他看见了花园一角的泥巴里有一些奇怪的东西。

\---

“求你，”Will呜咽道。他被Nico面朝下压在了泥地上。他看不见男孩在干什么，但他可以听见他粗哑的呼吸；Nico几乎在喘气了。Will从不认为自己信教，但现在他在祈祷一个奇迹。当Nico粗短肮脏的手指捏住他的屁股时，恶心感再次袭上了他；仿佛他是一匹正在被评判价值的马。他希望他被判作有所欠缺。光线转变，Will抬起头向后看去，因恐惧和厌恶而虚弱。他看见Nico拉下了他的紧身裤，正在撸动他粗厚却短得诡异的鸡巴，他色眯眯地看着Will。

“过来操你，”仆人咧嘴笑道，他的嘴唇又亮又薄，像两条蚯蚓。“在你的 _culo_ 里，嗯？Nico是 _Maestro_ ，嗯？”

Nico在他的腿间跪了下来，Will低低地长吟出声。他将自己的脸压在泥地上，闭上了眼，希望这很快就会结束。

Nico碰到了他。

他的手指很烫，却惊人的轻柔。

然后是一声巨响、一声闷哼和明亮的光线；Will挣扎地侧过身，带着惊人的轻松看见Hannibal两手掐着Nico的脖子。他在用意大利语飞快地吼着什么，Will一个词也听不懂。Nico在挣扎，他像被困的动物一样弓起背蹬踹，粗短的鸡巴疯狂地甩来甩去。Will将双膝折到胸前，大睁着眼看着Hannibal呲出牙齿，放开了Nico，只为扣住他头的两侧， _一拧。_

很轻的断裂声，Nico瘫软下来。他没有骨头似的滑倒在泥地上，朝Will眨了两次眼，然后他的眼珠就不动了；一声粗嘎的叹息逸出他的嘴唇。

大师站在那里，低头凝视着Will，他的胸膛剧烈起伏。震惊和放松冲刷过Will全身。他感到庆幸。他 _庆幸_ Nico死了。他麻木地任其渗入心底，望着Hannibal从木架顶端抽下一把长刀。Hannibal动作迅速地解放Will的双手，将他拉入怀中，将炽热的吻印在他的脸颊、脖颈和太阳穴上。

“他要——”Will低声说。然后，眼泪姗姗来迟，他紧贴着Hannibal的衬衣抽泣。大师的声音在他耳边隆隆作响，大多是毫无意义的温言絮语。一个词被不断重复：安全。

是的，他安全了。永远地安栖于Hannibal的臂弯之中。

\---

Hannibal抱起Will，闷哼一声，没有回头看向地板上扭曲的尸首一眼。他顺着当Nico将Will拖进棚屋里Will脚后跟在泥土里留下的深深拖痕，缓缓将他年轻的爱人抱回别墅。一幕他知道永远不会消散的场景烙印在他的脑海里：Will躺在地上，浑身脏污，鲜血淋漓，双腿大开等待着强奸。他将在他的梦魇里回忆起那一刻，直到他死去。Hannibal低下嘴唇亲吻Will被汗湿的卷发，而后他意识到胸膛中深重的痛苦将泪水带至了他自己的眼眶，尽管Will的眼泪终于干了。


	18. dalle stelle alle stalle 天上地下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Will安静地望着他。_
> 
> _“你来得很及时。”他说。_
> 
> _Hannibal继续擦洗了几下，他额上的皱纹加深了，嘴角微微下撇。当他终于抬起头时，他大睁的暗沉双眼里充满了糟糕的情绪。_
> 
> _“不，Will，”Hannibal说。“我太迟了。你根本就不应该身处那样的境地。我不该让那个_ 卑鄙的贱人（miserabili pezzo di merda） _为我工作。如果我能因为他碰了你再杀他一次，我会的。但这一次我会慢慢来，这样他就会备受折磨。我在他伤害你之前就应该赶到。我应该……”_
> 
> _年长的男人摇着头，扣紧牙关，懊恼地低吼了一声。_
> 
> _Will的手指圈住Hannibal的手，握住了它。_
> 
> _“你来得很及时，”他坚定地重复。“你拯救了我。”_

Will缓缓滑入浴池，因热水没过了身上的擦伤瑟缩了一下。Hannibal握着他的手，一只胳膊环过他的肩膀帮助他坐稳。痛苦地小声抽了口气，他坐了下来，向后靠在罗马风格的低矮浴池的大理石瓷砖上。大师快速脱掉衣服，迈入水中，在他身边坐下。

合上双眼，他深深地吸了一口气。大师给他的鸦片酊让Will觉得有些奇怪……轻飘飘的。泡在水里让这种感觉更强烈了。尽管他停止了发抖，Will仍然为今天发生的事感到后怕；但，当他正好想到他无法将Nico撸动他肥短的小鸡巴（ _那色眯眯的眼神）_ 的场景抛到脑后时，鸦片酊就会将他的意识拉入它令人昏昏欲睡的怀抱中，保护他远离恐惧。

“Will？”

Will睁开眼，转过头，意识到Hannibal说了什么。

“抱歉。什么？”他轻声问。

“我只是问你的头有没有感觉好点。”汉尼拔回答，微微笑了笑。

Will思索了一会儿。

“嗯，”他说。“我觉得有。我感觉很奇怪。”

Hannibal点了点头，伸手拿起一块白色的香皂。他握住Will的一只手，朝着绑住他的粗糙绳子留下的斑驳淤青和擦伤皱起眉。他开始小心翼翼地洗掉上面的泥土和血。

Will安静地望着他。

“你来得很及时。”他说。

Hannibal继续擦洗了几下，他额上的皱纹加深了，嘴角微微下撇。当他终于抬起头时，他大睁的暗沉双眼里充满了糟糕的情绪。

“不，Will，”Hannibal说。“我太迟了。你根本就不应该身处那样的境地。我不该让那个 _卑鄙的贱人（miserabili pezzo di merda）_ 为我工作。如果我能因为他碰了你再杀他一次，我会的。但这一次我会慢慢来，这样他就会备受折磨。我在他伤害你之前就应该赶到。我应该……”

年长的男人摇着头，扣紧牙关，懊恼地低吼了一声。

Will的手指圈住Hannibal的手，握住了它。

“你来得很及时，”他坚定地重复。“你拯救了我。”

Hannibal的眼睛闪过一道光泽，他垂下眼，沉默地点了点头，继续他的任务。

房间里一片寂静，只有水滴在大理石上的回声。洗完了Will的手腕和胳膊，Hannibal转移到他的胸口，轻柔地清理上面的一大片擦伤。Will闭上了眼，向后仰起头，被大师温柔的服侍安抚。

几分钟后，这份平静被别墅某处的一声巨响打破。Hannibal转头看向房门，他的脸因愤怒而绷紧。叫喊声之后紧随着怦怦的敲门声。

“怎么回事？”Hannibal用意大利语喊道。

门被推开，其中一个厨房女仆怯懦地走了进来。头侧向一边，年轻的姑娘绞着双手站在那里，飞快地讲话，她的话不时被急促的、喘息的抽泣声打断。

“发生了什么？”Will低声问，抓住了Hannibal的手臂。

“主教的人。他们在家里。把门砸开了。”大师回答，抬起一只手阻止女仆继续说下去。“他们在把画室洗劫一空。我欠各种用具的钱……太多的钱，说实话。我一直放任不管，任其发展，而现在Giulio动用他的权力叫我的供应商让我所有的帐单马上到期…… _figlio di puttana!"_ Hannibal捏了捏鼻梁，闭上了眼，看起来身心俱疲。厨房女仆扯着袖子哭泣，等着他的回应。最终，大师说了短短几个词。

“大师？”小姑娘结结巴巴地问，睁圆了眼睛看向Hannibal。Hannibal又说了一遍，他的声音是一声低吼。然后他为Will做了翻译：

“让他们全拿走吧。我不在乎。”

\---

Hannibal抚平盖在年轻人身上的被单，俯身在他肩头落下一个吻，而后转身离开。Will会一觉睡到天明；鸦片酊和精疲力尽会确保这一点。至少他是这么希望的。他悄无声息地合上身后的门，缓缓走下长廊，深陷在思绪之中。

他走进画室，环视着一屋狼藉。唯一剩下的东西一文不值，或者像他那张巨大的古董大理石桌一样重的搬不动。账单撒得满地都是，还有小块的旧帆布和亚麻油布，他们用这些来将石膏飞溅的程度控制到最小。Hannibal莞尔，回忆起Will把地板擦了又擦的样子。他单膝跪下来开始卷一块油布，然后注意到了什么东西。他拿起那张便宜的纸，将纸面斜对着月光阅读Will的信。那么，不是所有有价值的东西。他把信纸卡进裤腰，将卷好的油布扛在肩上，朝画室的后门走去。

一方面，他怒不可竭，却又无能为力。在这世上，他最想要的莫过于潜进红衣主教的别墅，将男人一片片撕碎，除了一把钝刀和纯粹的力气外什么都不用。他握紧双拳，走下楼梯，沿着狭窄的桶形拱顶石走廊走进厨房。他穿过漆黑的房间，找到了他收集的屠宰刀。借着月光，他拿起一把大切肉刀和他的磨刀石，开始将其磨利。重复的动作使人平静，刀在石面上摩擦的声音让他冷静。

很快，Hannibal就对锋利的刀刃感到满意，他拿起另一把小一点的剔骨刀，也把这把磨得锋利。一切完成之后，他将手伸向上方的支架， 摘下了最大的肉钩。拿起工具，油布扛在肩上，他穿过后门离开厨房，快步越过湿漉的草地，朝园艺棚走去。

不，他不能去拜访红衣主教。男人的守卫太过森严，地位太过崇高。如果Giulio突然失踪，Hannibal丝毫不怀疑一周内他就会被刺客暗杀。红衣主教的一堆堂兄弟和其他亲戚会得知对他的不满；美第奇是一个联系紧密的家族。

带着阴冷的微笑，Hannibal推开园艺棚的门，看见Nico扭曲的身体躺在地上。他将尸体踢成正面朝上，在旁边铺开油布。他快速地把它包起来，闷哼一声，透过布料用力将肉钩扎进它的右肩。考虑着他喜欢的一张猪肉菜谱——需要用上鸡蛋、酒和大量胡椒——他开始将肉拖在身后，走向通往旧地窖的台阶。木已成舟，覆水难收。红衣主教可以夺走他的画具、他的金钱、他的骄傲。但，他无法夺走他的才华。

Will现在安全了，这才是唯一重要的事。

他们会撑过去的。

\---

楼上，Will在睡梦中皱起眉，大脑重演着早些发生的事情。确切地说，吓坏了梦中的自己的是Hannibal眼中的冷漠和他扭断Nico的脖子时令人惊讶的轻松。这二者都表明过去有相当丰富的杀人经验，而Will，现在站在地上，发觉自己在缓缓后退。他撞上了背后一个柔软的物体，他转过去，吓了一跳。Piero被挂在墙上的钩子上，他的脖子同样处于一个不自然的角度。Will想要尖叫，但一只手捂住了他的嘴……梦境里，温柔抱着他的男人告诉他死尸只是悬挂的衣服，他弄错了。如释重负，Will笑了起来，意识到他们在一幢富丽堂皇的别墅里，每一个房间都是塞满最昂贵用具的画室……

\---

Hannibal穿过画室，走向正疲惫地揉着眼睛的Will。年轻的英国画家每周给贵族少爷上四次绘画和素描课以补充大师从他父亲去世时继承的微薄财产中得到的收入。对Will而言，这些课很难，进展也慢，因为尽管他的意大利语在漫长的夏季里有所长进，他仍然无法跟上他的学生们。

Will抬头看向大师轻浅的脚步声，苍白地笑了笑。

“我今天又失去了一个学生。”他说，耷拉下肩膀。

Hannibal伸出一只手安抚地扣住年轻人的肩膀。另一只手拎着一个装着一些熟透长斑的蔬菜。在它们中间塞着几封蜡封的信，Hannibal并没有勇气打开。更多他无法支付的账单，毫无疑问。

“都是那个该死的红衣主教，”Will咬牙切齿地低声道。“他的走狗一直在威胁各家让他们的儿子和侄子远离我们。你不会相信最近的谎言——”

“这没什么，Will，”大师温柔地笑着说。“我们会挺过去的。来吧。他们都走了么？你可以帮我做点吃的。我喜欢有人陪伴。”

Will叹了口气，闭上眼，点了点头。

“好，当然。”他说。当他再次睁开眼时，乌云已然消散。“我很抱歉，Hannibal。只是今天过得很煎熬。我当然会帮忙。”

大师再次微笑着捏了捏他的肩膀，然后他带领着他们二人朝厨房走去。

\---

Will瘫倒在桌边，他双脚酸痛，因为不得不对着一群对他不屑一顾的有钱势利眼讲意大利语而头疼。他知道他们中的绝大多数人过来只是为了看看别墅的残骸，或者见识一眼曾经广受尊敬，现在被任何有意与美第奇家族来往的人当作贱民对待的Lecter大师；而在翡冷翠，这意味着几乎所有人。Will被允许得到一丁点尊重真是个奇迹。他觉得这也许是红衣主教试图诱引他回去的一种方式。他闭上眼，额头靠在那块老木板上，听着直棂窗外的鸟叫休息了一会儿。

Hannibal将篮子放在他头边，Will吓了一跳，坐了起来。年长的男人朝他微笑。他的脸现在看起来多了几条皱纹，因为他瘦了一点，他们的饮食出于必要减少了，但这丝毫无损于他的英俊。夏日的艳阳将他的皮肤晒得更黑了，因为大师在屋后他们的小花园里忙碌，种一些蔬菜卖给集市上的摊贩。篮子里卖相不好的菜和一点钱是他换回来的东西。每一块钱都很重要。

Will从篮子里拿出农产品，将蔬菜放进Hannibal从井里面提出的一盆水中。自从他们无法支付薪水之后，仆人们都被打发走了，Will很怀念那两个可爱的厨房女仆的叽叽喳喳和笑声。他们的小日子很安静。

Leo不时寄信过来讲他在西班牙的见闻。在红衣主教公开宣称Lecter是一个“喜欢男孩的人”之后不久，Leo就拿走了一些Hannibal剩下的钱，和一个漂亮的年轻吉卜赛姑娘私奔了。年轻的前学徒现在为游客们画画，而他的 _小公主(princesa)_ 在花光他们的钱包。大师曾因少了钱而怒火中烧，但令他和Will大吃一惊的是，当他们收到Leo的第一封信时，里面装着一笔钱，比他偷走的还多。

Giacomo被送去和多米尼加僧侣一起生活，以免他被针对Hannibal的流言蜚语牵连。没有了男孩儿用不完的劲头和好精神，巨大的别墅显得空荡荡的。Will坚持一周去看他一次，但每一个下午的最后小画家都会紧攥着他的手，小声央求带他回家，这让他心都碎了。Will在冷水里清洗着蔬菜，双眉紧蹙。

他们不能继续这样下去。

Will将干净的蔬菜放回桌上，望着Hannibal开始削皮切菜。大师会用剩下的腌猪肉和一些简单的香料把它们煮成一锅美味的炖菜。他们会吃饭，然后上床休息。只有在那之后折磨着Will的烦扰才开始消散；他们重新将激情与痛苦一同发觉，安宁浮现于两个男人间绝望的火焰之中。Hannibal继续忙碌，Will翻了翻信件。也许Leo又写来了一封。

其中有一封信比其他的都要粗糙。它皱皱巴巴的，仿佛是从很远的地方寄来的，蜡封几乎都被刮掉了。他将信封拿在手里翻转过来，朝着上面的字母皱眉。

_Will Graham_ _先生。_

这不是任何他认得的字迹，蜡封损坏得太严重，无法用来辨认信件的来源。耸了耸肩，他拿起Hannibal的一把刀，滑入蜡封下面。他抽出的信纸质地精良，触感光滑……价格昂贵。他读着上面的潦草字迹，心高悬在嗓子眼。然后他又读了一遍。

然后他又读了一遍。他的嘴唇发干。

“Will？”Hannibal问道，他的声音里透着担忧。“怎么了？你在发抖……”

“这是。哦上帝，这是国王亨利的信。好吧，不是他写的。他手下某个人写的。我要被吓死了。”Will站了起来，晃了几下，又跌坐回去。Hannibal快速绕过桌子，一手搭在Will背上，双眼大睁。他从Will呆滞的手指里抽出信，眼睛飞快地扫过几行字。

这条消息的含义逐渐被彻底理解，Will紧扣双手以阻止它们颤抖。他深吸了几口气平复心情，已经在脑海里打起了回信的草稿。

这是他们麻烦的终结。

“你会去吗？”Hannibal低声问道。

Will抬头看了过去，震惊于大师声音中的生涩。

“当然！Hannibal，就算我想拒绝，我怎么可能拒绝？别蠢了。当然！Holbein就剩一口气了……我真不敢相信国王居然看到了我给Benedetto Accolti主教画的画像。通过王后，你觉得呢？她是西班牙人……也许……“当他意识到Hannibal正无声地凝视着他，眼神冰冷时，他缓缓收了声。

“你怎么了？”Will迷惑地问道。Hannibal没有回答，Will站了起来，从他手里拿走了信，又读了一次以检查他有没有漏掉任何东西。“哪里不对吗？这是我们问题的答案。你为什么要这么看着我？”

他说着，意识到了Hannibal刚刚说了什么： _你_ 会去吗？

Will一把揪住Hannibal的衬衣，将大师拉到身前，他轻笑着在他唇上种下一个吻。

“是的，我会去。而你和我一起去，”他傻笑着说，“想想吧。宫廷画师……我！哦，别那么看我了。你到底怎么回事？”

Hannibal用力扣住Will的手腕，直到他松开他的衬衣，痛苦地抽了口冷气。

Will舔了舔嘴唇，疑惑地皱起眉头。他望着Hannibal将指关节压在桌上，弯下脖子，双眼紧闭。

“我不能和你一起去，”大师低喃。“别这么傻了。”

“为什么不行？”Will有些生气地反问。他的大脑飞速运转，看到Hannibal的反应，他感到一阵剧痛开始在他胸口蔓延。“究竟为什么不行？”

“我会是什么？你的贴身男仆？你身无分文的 _叔叔？_ ”Hannibal嗤道，他怒视着威尔，双眼仿佛燃烧的木炭。“怎么？你觉得他们会让我们在宫里一起睡觉吗？你真的有这么天真吗，Will？”

Will的心脏怦怦直跳，难受地意识到Hannibal说的一切都是真的。他没有想这么远。喉结滚动，他摇了摇头。

“你会是我的……朋友。我的画家朋友。你会有一个全新的世界要画。我们可以给自己找间偏僻的小房子。我们不需要仆人……看看过去几个月我们自己过得多好。Hannibal，可以的。不会很完美……但这也不怎么完美！看在上帝的份上，没有你我是不会去的！”

嘴唇紧抿，Hannibal盯着他看了一会儿，但随着肩膀微微转动，他的紧绷似乎有所缓解。然后他转过视线，慢慢地环视厨房，他的目光落在巨大的砖炉和闪亮的铜锅上，落在窗口的葡萄藤和高高的拱形天花板上。

“和一间装备齐全的厨房。”Will轻轻笑了笑。

Hannibal短促地笑了一声，点了点头。然而，当他看向Will时，他的双眼仍然疏离而遥远。

“我在这里呆了这么久，Will，”大师说。“在这我却仍是个异乡人，尽管我让自己声名显赫。现在，我又要去其他地方当个外来人？在我这个年纪从头再来？”

Will再次朝他伸出手，这一次他的手指掠过他后颈上灰色的短发，另一只手环过Hannibal的腰，大师终于软化，任由自己被拉向前。

“您总是要从头再来的，主人。”Will贴着Hannibal脸颊柔声说道，一手熟门熟路地向下抚摸着年长男人的腰胯和臀部。他向前顶蹭着自己的骨盆，换来了一声沙哑的愉悦低笑。

“怎么？你要用你的身体贿赂我，直到我屈服、同意吗？这就是你的打算？”Hannibal问，向后退开，低头看着Will。Will朝他缓缓眨了眨眼，Hannibal叹了口气，嘴唇贴上了他的额头。

“那么，我们把最后一瓶酒打开？庆祝一下？”片刻过后，大师问道。

Will莞尔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译者** ：下一章就完结啦！一切都好起来了！


	19. La fine 终章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年长男人突出的眉毛缓缓抬起，一丝微笑的弧度折起了他的唇角。他看起来被逗乐了，又有点儿尴尬。
> 
> “值得那么惊讶吗？又不是我在你出现之前一直禁欲。”大师说，双臂交叉环在胸前。
> 
> “嗯，但我以为你……”Will哽住了；他没法说完，于是虚虚指了指他的腹股沟。
> 
> Hannibal低笑一声。
> 
> “……只喜欢男人？”他说。他歪过头，朝着遭受重击的年轻人摇了摇。“男人或女人……对我而言从来都不是问题，Will。”

Will一动不动地站着，紧盯着Hannibal，那些话拒绝在他的脑海中安顿下来。

_一个儿子？_

年长男人突起的眉毛缓缓抬起，一丝微笑的弧度折起了他的唇角。他看起来被逗乐了，又有点儿尴尬。

“值得那么惊讶吗？又不是我在你出现之前一直禁欲。”大师说，双臂交叉环在胸前。

“嗯，但我以为你……”Will哽住了；他没法说下去，于是虚虚指了指他的腹股沟。

Hannibal低笑一声。

“……只喜欢男人？”他说。他歪过头，朝着遭受重击的年轻人摇了摇。“男人或女人……对我而言从来都不是问题，Will。”

Will无可奈何地笑笑，在床上坐下。

“当然不是，”他说，夸张地耸了耸肩。“这有什么关系？”他感到有点受伤，过了这么久Hannibal才告诉他。他讨厌自己听起来有多么像在耍脾气。

Hannibal抿起嘴，手臂垂在了身体两侧。

“你现在很荒唐，Will，”他柔声说。“这究竟改变了什么？”

Will揉了揉下巴，短胡茬手感粗糙。

“我……我不知道。”他小声回答。“只是有点震惊，我猜。这么长时间，我却从来没有想到过。”他低下头思考，眉头蹙起。

“Giacomo不知道他是你的儿子，是吗？”他抬起眼道。

Hannibal又慢慢地摇了摇头

“啊，”Will回道。他想到了那个翘鼻子的小画家，想到了Hannibal始终对他言辞亲切和软。额外的点心。他揉乱小男孩头发的方式。大师一直对这个天才的孤儿表现出喜爱，而现在，突然之间，他不再真的是个孤儿了。“为什么不告诉他？”

听到这句话，Hannibal额心皱起，在Will敏锐的感知下，他看起来有点羞愧。过了一会儿，年长的男人长长地叹了一口气，转身挨着Will坐在了宽大的床榻上。

“我从来不想要孩子，”他简短地说道。“我要一个孩子做什么？不，我采取了一切预防措施，然而……”Hannibal低头盯着他的双手，沉默了片刻。当他重新开口时，他的声音很平静，带着一丝微妙的悲伤。“有一位漂亮的年轻画家，叫Gabriella，她来找我。她想学画画，不过她的父亲当然不会听的。我甚至不知道她是否有母亲，她从未谈起过她。Gabriella有一颗热烈而独立的灵魂，所以她决定将命运掌握在自己手中。有一天她出现在了这里，而当我不放她进来时，在我的门口睡了十一天。十一天！”想到这里，Hannibal轻声笑了起来。

Will努力将他嫉妒的想法抛至脑后，注视着Hannibal的侧颜，提醒自己这已经是将近十年前的事情了。然而无论如何，他仍旧感到被这出乎意料的坦白背叛了。他重重地吞咽了一下。

“Giacomo接了他母亲的深色头发，但他的眼睛，来自于我。他的母亲拥有一双猫似的碧眼。”大师转过身，终于意识到了这些话对Will的影响；他张开双臂揽住他，轻声叹息。“要说的只有我们当时都很轻率，导致了一个孩子的出生。剩下的你不必再听，但Will……尽管她很美丽，才华横溢，我对她的感情与对你的不同。迥然相异。”

Will强迫自己对上大师的眼睛，满足于他在那里看到的东西。男人说了真话。这减轻了一些刺痛。他清了清嗓子。

“好。之后发生了什么？”他问道，纯粹出于好奇。

“她不想要这个孩子。她开始显怀的时候就离开了这里。她把自己关在某家破烂的修道院里，秘密生下了孩子，在他还只有几天大的时候就把他留在了那里。我一直不知道他的存在，直到大约三年后我收到了一封来自Gabriella的信。上面写着——措辞令人惊讶的直白——她的父亲去世了，而她举目无亲。她给了我她留下孩子的那家修道院的名字，仅此而已。我写了回信，它被退了回来，附带一张纸条说Gabriella结束了自己的生命。”Hannibal说着，一边搓着自己的手；Will握住了其中一只，将Hannibal的手掌捧至唇边。这是一段多么病态的故事……对像Giacomo这样快乐的孩子而言多么悲伤。小声叹了一口气，Hannibal耸耸肩让一切散去。他有些懊悔地朝Will笑了笑。

“那时我该怎么办？我当然很好奇。这个孩子……两位天才画家的后裔。我必须亲眼见见他。我去了修道院，在离这里十几英里远的小村庄里，一个又差又脏的地方，在那里我遇见了这个小精灵一样的小男孩。他看起来那么像我幼时失去的妹妹，让我大吃一惊。当时他不会讲话，哪怕他已经快四岁了，修女们觉得他有点问题。然而，当我给了他一根棍子，问他能不能在泥地里画一只鸟时，”Hannibal徐徐道来，他大睁的眼里充满了回忆。“Will……这个脏兮兮的、不会讲话的瘦小男孩在那间糟糕透顶的小房间的地板上画出了最美丽的一只鸟。随即我知道我必须带他和我一起回家。”一个停顿之后，Hannibal自己笑了笑。“然后……如你所见，他最终学会了说话。有时候太多了，恐怕。”

Will的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，他捏紧了Hannibal的手。

“你为什么不告诉他你是他的父亲？为什么如此无情？这些年来你一直让他叫你‘师父’？”Will抹去眼泪，怒视着Hannibal。然而，抛开他心中的怒火，他极其感激大师将Giacomo带离了那家修道院。如果他没有，男孩儿的人生会变成什么样？

 _你是说，如果那一天他没有证明他作为艺术家的价值，他的人生会是什么样吗？_ 他脑内一道微小的声音问道。Will紧咬牙关。不。他拒绝相信Hannibal会对他自己的血脉如此冷血无情。然而……他紧张地等待Hannibal的回答。当它到来时，他吃了一惊。

“父亲理应爱他们的孩子，”Hannibal柔声说。“倘若他叫我父亲，而我却不能爱他呢？该怎么办？如果我只是他的师父，至少他不会抱有任何期待……”

Will大笑一声。

“大多数时候你是我认识的最聪明的人，但在这件事上，Lecter先生，你就是个蠢货。”

Hannibal的眉毛低垂在眼睛上方，鼻翼舒张。Will不放他将手收回去。他再次将其举至唇边，亲吻长茧的指尖。

“这是我听过的最荒唐的一句话，”他说，笑容悲伤。“父亲 _理应_ 爱他们的孩子，嗯？你是有多天真啊。”他想起了从陛下宫廷收到信的那天，很高兴他可以把这个词反过来用在Hannibal身上。“说真的？这就是你全部的理由？而且……那么师父就不 _应该_ 爱他们的学徒了吗？”这次他咬了咬Hannibal的指尖，愉悦地望着男人扬起眉毛，不肯置信。

Will放任他的笑容扩大，被Hannibal的反应逗笑了。他又蹭了蹭大师的掌心，看见Hannibal眯起了眼。然而，他的举止里有些蹊跷，暗示他只是在假装被Will的调侃惹恼。Will快速跨坐在年长的男人身上，他的双手锁在Hannibal脑后。

“明天我们会去接Giacomo。他会和我们一起走，我不接受‘不’这个回答。”他低吼道。当Hannibal点头时，Will意识到大师一直在希望如此；这就是为什么他一开始要坦白自己是Giacomo的父亲。Hannibal向前倾身，试图用自己的嘴唇捕捉住Will的，但Will向后躲开了。

“你必须告诉他，”他说，神情严肃。Hannibal有一刻看起来仍抱怀疑，但他再次点了点头。Will笑了。“相信我。他会高兴坏的。”

Hannibal莞尔。然后，毫无任何预兆，大师猛地推了他一把，Will失去了平衡，笨拙地摔倒在大理石地板上，有点疼。他嘟囔了一声，快速用手肘撑起自己，震惊于Hannibal的突然改变。男人的目光变得坚冷，他盯着Will，眼里含着赤裸裸的欲望。Hannibal俯身靠近他，手指插入Will发中，将他的头向后拉。Hannibal用另一只手拽下了他的紧身裤，暴露出他垂软的阴茎。他揉搓了几下，用力拉了拉Will的卷发。

“现在，如果你已经结束了对我发号施令，我想要你双膝着地。”大师低声说，松开了这只手。

Will感到他的欲火为Hannibal嗓音中的沉默力量所激化，立刻依言照做。他爬起来跪好，嘴唇贴向大师的性器，然后将它捧起来，含入口中。他舔过宽大头部的边缘，它在他的口里膨胀，他抬起双手握住逐渐变硬的粗壮肉杖。Hannibal向后捋了捋Will的头发。

“我想看到你的眼睛。”Hannibal轻声说。

Will乖顺地抬起眼。大师向前挺动腰胯，双手又一次没入他发中，手掌覆住Will的脑侧。Will通过鼻腔急促地呼吸了几下，对着Hannibal眨了眨眼，张大嘴包裹住男人的阴茎。大师的双眼笼在阴影里，神情严厉，缓缓将自己推入Will喉咙的更深处。Will干呕了一下，用力推了推Hannibal的大腿；尽管大师暂时抽出，他的性器还是立刻又滑回了Will的舌根。

泪水在他眼中积聚，在Will的视野里，大师的面色犹疑了片刻。最开始总是像这样……他的身体抗拒，他的脑与心加速，然后某种东西在他脑海里咔哒一响。他沉浸到节奏之中，因他在取悦Hannibal这一认知而饥渴难耐。一种想要臣服的激动颤栗和一种诡异的解脱感。就像甩掉一件他不知道自己穿着的厚重斗篷。Will变成了他的嘴，他的舌……温暖而湿润，全为Hannibal所用。他努力想要含入更多的粗厚阴茎，将男人的大腿拉近，而非之前那样将他推离。很难保持仰视，他透过泪水凝视着Hannibal；但，大师张着嘴，充满兽性与贪欲的神色让他感到脆弱，撑开他喉管的沉重器官刺激了他自己的狂热兴奋。Will的性器硬挺地顶着裤子紧绷的布料，他一只手圈住它，拇指轻轻搓弄龟头。大师缓缓操干着他的嘴，Will微弱地呻吟一声，感到Hannibal的手指在他的头皮上收紧。

低吼一声，Hannibal终于抽出了他的性器，蹭了蹭Will的嘴唇。Will沿着他坚硬的长度来回舔舐，大师脸上的红晕蔓延至脖颈，眼睛在欢愉中半阖。

“我想要你四肢着地，然后占有你。”Hannibal微笑着低声道。

听见大师的话，Will的心脏漏跳了一拍，他迅速点头；脱去自己的衣服，他感到兴奋得无法呼吸。他跪在大理石地板上，性器在大腿间摇晃，Hannibal的双手掐住他的臀瓣，将他分得更开，他抽了口气。随后Will感到大师开示亲吻他……湿润的舌吻，结束于牙齿衔住他大腿和臀部的肌肤，一路沿着股沟向上，Hannibal的舌头猝然触碰他敏感的洞口，又回到他腿间的软囊。大师的手指陷入他的肉中，顺着他的皮肤温柔地吮吸向上，只为再一次舔过他，舔 _入_ 他，一个湿热的吻将他打开。Will细细呜咽一声。这感觉与众截然不同，在他体内灵活移动的热源，他向后压去。Hannibal的手包住Will的阴茎，在腿间向后轻扯；大师的舌头又一次下滑，滑过他的阴囊，然后他迅速地从后面吞下了Will的长度，在缓缓一滑中含至根部。

Will牙关紧扣，用力呼吸，每一次呼气都伴随着一声柔软的呻吟，他伏低身体，手肘撑地，头低垂在小臂之间，双眼紧闭。Hannibal向后退去，气息温热，胡茬蹭过Will的大腿内侧，沿着他臀部的曲线向上，舌头重新滑入Will体内。几息之后，Hannibal的嘴唇重新下滑，又一次将Will的阴茎含在唇间。

这是一种几乎痛苦至极的快感积累，Hannibal缓慢而完全地为他扩张，Will浑身颤栗。当年长的男人将一根手指，随后是第二根深深推入他体内时，Will哽咽地呻吟出声，臀部向后耸起。他听见了Hannibal的低笑，然后他咬住了一侧臀肉，他的手指迅速抚过前列腺那处栗子肉。

大师的另一只手伸至他腿间，紧紧环住他的阴茎，沿着Will的长度滑动手掌。Will呜咽着呼出一口气，在大师的爱抚下纵情扭动他的骨盆，所有的念头都逃离了他的脑海，被渴望释放的火热而搏动的液状需求所替代。

\---

Hannibal轻柔地叹息一声，感受着Will在他身下颤抖。男孩永远不会停下用他完全屈服于快感的姿态令他惊奇不已。他臀部渴望而柔韧的晃动，从Will喉咙中泻出的淫荡的细小声响从大师自己身上诱出了更多的呻吟和叹息。大师从Will身体里抽出手指，缓缓撸动自己。Hannibal的阴茎在他的拳头里弹动，手指湿漉，他的性奋令前液滴下他的阴茎，沾湿他的指节。他往Will身上唾了一口，拇指把唾液顶入他体内，望着他的手指滑进Will的身体，将他打开。然后他扯下了裤子，将Will微微分开，再次朝他啐了一口，又是一次。一声低吼，他又一次俯身，舌头推入Will体内。在他身下，Will颤栗着，喘息不止。

“求你，”Will哽塞道，声音嘶哑。“求你占有我。操我。求你。我想要你。求你求你求你——”

当Hannibal抽身退开，快速将他阴茎湿润的头部抵在男孩屁股皱起的小嘴上时，Will哭叫一声，浑身僵硬。欲壑难填，近乎疯狂，他用力顶入Will的身体，滑入其中时倒抽了一口气。这是纯粹的欢愉。他的手掌与Will臀部的曲线如此贴合，随着他浅浅的操干将他拉回每一次紧致的颠簸。

汗水自他鼻尖滴下，落在Will背上，Hannibal意识到他的呼吸有多么粗重。他很快向前倒去，头靠在Will的肩胛骨上，一只胳膊环住Will的腰，他慢了下来。节奏的改变让Will发出了一丝沮丧的声音，Hannibal感觉到了，而非听见，但很快Will的屁股就跟上了大师缓慢而绵长的抽插。

这已经不再是简单的交媾。Hannibal将吻印在Will的后颈和肩膀上，阴茎深埋在年轻人的体腔内，感到他的胸膛绷紧。Will颤抖，抽气。突然之间大师意识到这太多了：他们的身体紧紧相贴，几乎慵懒的深沉节奏。低咆一声，Hannibal放任自己继续下去，双眼闭合，浑身颤栗，悸动剧烈而甘美，他射在了Will体内。他更用力地插入年轻人的身体，又让他的阴茎差点滑落，然后重新深深顶入Will体内，射出他最后的快感。在他身下，Will哭喊出声，最开始Hannibal以为是由于疼痛，因为声音如此尖锐。然后，随着男孩在他的长度周围绷紧，大师意识到Will抵达了他自己的顶峰，他伸出一只手覆住Will的性器，另一只抚摸着自己的。

“ _Amore mio，_ ”Will低声啜泣，Hannibal耳语道。“我的缪斯。我的生命。”他快速将Will拉入怀中，将他紧搂在胸前，他用温柔的亲吻和缓慢的抚摸安抚着男孩，直到他的颤栗最终消褪。

永远是他的。

\---

“那是一艘很大的船。”Giacomo严肃地说。

Will笑了一声，点点头，抬眼看向汉萨同盟*1所拥有的方桅商船。它会将他们从德意志一路带到英格兰。在数周沉闷缓慢的陆行之后，相对快速的航海十分吸引人。

“它的确很大，小麻雀，”Hannibal微笑着说。”我想船长会喜欢一幅它的画，用你蓬松的云朵做背景？你觉得呢？“

小画家的脸露出一个大大的微笑，他点了点头。

“噢，爸爸。你觉得他会吗？”Giacomo叽喳道。

Hannibal抚摸着男孩的头发，朝Will眨眨眼；Will又笑了一声。

突然间，一声巨响传来。是时候登船了；他们的新生活在北海对岸静候着。Will感到既悲伤又兴奋。他在意大利度过的时光将永远蚀刻在他的记忆里。

Giacomo激动地笑着，将一只手伸进大师手里，另一只伸进Will手里，急不可耐地拉着两个男人向前，爬上宽阔的踏板。

Will再一次瞥向Hannibal，看见男人温和地责备Giacomo，暗自微笑起来。尽管命运似乎决定赐予他离家如此之远以找寻的名望与财富，但他已然发现了一些更加美好而价值百倍的东西。

一些让他完整的东西。

\-----

注1：汉萨同盟：Hanseatic League，又称汉莎（Hansa），由德国北部城镇和城市组成的联盟，成立于公元12世纪，以促进贸易和保护共同利益。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **原作：** 谢谢你们每一个评论或留下kudos的人！
> 
>  **译者：** 终于翻完了这篇翡冷翠AU（算是第一篇正经的翻译），感触良多，谢谢大家一路陪伴、帮助和鼓励！希望每个人都能找到让自己变得完整的存在。


End file.
